


Is it even Homestuck anymore?

by karkatshipper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: <3 a year old, Alcohol, Bleed, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humanstuck, M/M, Marijuana, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Other, SMUTTY SMUT, Schizophrenia, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Vampires, Zombies, and shadows, countless gays, gory-ish, like five different AUS, multiple personalities disorder, so much work but worth it, soo many words, the makara family, the vantas family - Freeform, was an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:51:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 58,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkatshipper/pseuds/karkatshipper
Summary: Hey~<3~It's been a year since I logged on MsParp and started a RP, on Oct, 22, 2016. The rp wasn't planed to last but it just did neither me nor my RPer ever left. and it feels like every day we had something big happen, it could be just the begging of shit to do with this story if homestuck was a movie this would be a crazy remake.





	1. the unplanned beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [todd_casil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/todd_casil/gifts).



> Hey~<3~
> 
> It's been a year since I logged on MsParp and started a RP, on Oct, 22, 2016. The rp wasn't planed to last but it just did neither me nor my RPer ever left. and it feels like every day we had something big happen, it could be just the begging of shit to do with this story if homestuck was a movie this would be a crazy remake.so here's this made off of three months of sweet-tears-and caffeine as well as hotpockets and goldfish. the Msparp chat last for 28 pages and then moved to facebook chat where we have two and even went to email. but editing it in docs the Msparp pages are about 10 pages on docs so i'm making every chapter a 100 pages from docs. 
> 
> (P.S. I edited most of it but not all of it there might be typos and a lot of "he did this" "he did that" i kept it that way to make it feel more like an rp as wellas a few other things, if it's too hard to read i can or type it or put them in color for the character) 
> 
> thank you for the most amazing year ever, you've been with me through tears and giggles- we treated out characters worse even hussie himself- through the best and worst-when hurt or scared- but thank you life wouldn't be the same without you. 
> 
> I'm also happy to say this might be the happiest relationship I've ever had, from a simple fact that we know each other's crazy. i love you babe so much ~<3~

SATURDAY 22 OCTOBER 2016  
He had just been gifted to the other, in all honesty he had no idea where he was, all he knew was he was laying on the softest bed he had ever been on, and his eyes were covered with a blindfold while a thick leather collar kept him from being able to leave the bed do to it being chained to the bedpost. His arms had been chained behind his back so he wouldn't try to undo the collar or blindfold. That didn't mean he hadn't tried, he simply hadn't been successful. He stopped squirming around when he heard the doors open, that cause him to stop moving altogether, the only noise he made was coming from his rapidly beating heart.

His brother kept saying he'd get him a special present but he waved it off as nothing. Having had a shitty day at work he just wanted to curl up and sleep, but raised in eyebrow at the other tied to his bed. He stepped over and looked him over the corner of his lips twitching up as he pulled off the blindfold. "Why hello~"

He quickly closed his eyes at the sudden light, slowly getting used to it and looks up at the figure. He narrows his eyes skeptically, unsure if he was good or bad and stayed quiet, save for a soft growl.

"If I untie you will you run away?" He gave him a soft smile he wouldn't dare hurt someone so cute left for him like this. He thinks for a second and shakes his head, tugging on his arms slightly.

"No. Please, they hurt my wrists."

"Alright." He nods and goes over to undo his wrists. "My name gamzee, what's yours?" He undid them and crossed his arms.

"Karkat." He mumbles and sits up, stretching with a groan before quickly darting off towards the door. Gamzee blinks and frowns sitting on the bed tossing the ropes he had to the side. Sighing and sitting there.

He looks back and furrows his eyebrows. Karkat slowly made his way over to him, poking his shoulder curiously. Gamzee raised his eyebrow.

"I'm not a jack in the box I don't jump." He looked at him. "If you really wanna you can go, it's fine." He smiled. He looks back at the door and then at Gamzee, He groans and plops down next to him.

"You seem.. sad. are you okay?"

"Just thought you were gonna leave. See I got a lot of bad luck.." He rubbed the back of his neck. "My brother said he'd help me out guess this is what he meant."

karkat sighs and runs a hand through his hair before cuddling up to Gamzee’s side.  
"You let me go, so I won't leave." He mumbles. "I don't really know how I would help though."

He smiled looking down at him slowly wrapping his arm around him. "Just don't leave.. I'm an asshole and if I get mad I will break everything in sight, but I try and smile all the time through it all."

"Alright." He nods and looks up, wiping away some of the paint with his thumb. "That paint looks idiotic on you. You need a shower or something." He huffs and crosses his arms.

He looks away. "Yeah.. but without it I look scary, it hide three long scars that go down my face. Idiotic is better than scary." He chuckled at his little huff.

He rolls his eyes and stands up, walking to where he thinks the bathroom is and grabs a washcloth. He gets it wet and stops back over to Gamzee's room, handing him the washcloth. "I'm sure you'll feel better without it. And not much can scare me, so don't worry."

He sighs but glad the other could hold himself like that. Go from tied to his bed to making him wash off his paint. "Okay I guess.." He takes the cloth and starts washing off his paint holding his messy hair out of the way. He stares quietly for a second and runs his finger over a scar lightly.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened?"

He felt his face heat up at the gentle touch to his scars. "Like I said when I get mad I lose it. At my bar I got in a fight.. hurt like hell."

He stays quiet and looks at him warily for a second before shrugging it off. "You look better without the paint on." He mumbles and stretches out "do you need anything?"  
"Not really. Thanks for staying, you're welcomed to the bed and food and everything." He reached up feeling his scars gently.

"Anytime Gam." He mumbles and looks around, scratching the skin under the collar and curls up to his side, closing his eyes contently. "Don't touch them. If you don't touch them you don't dwell on them, I find it hard to believe that a Sasquatch like you lost a fight though."

SUNDAY 23 OCTOBER 2016  
He looked at him nodding. "It’s was kind of like.. this dick was there with some pretty girl and I was trying to be nice to her and he said I was trying to steal her.. I got mad and broke a bottle he then thought I was crazy he took the bottle and. Yeah.."

"Nope, not into girls like that." He shook his head looking at him. Karkat nods and looks down.

"Yea, well, then if you ever see him again just give him the biggest grin you can muster and freak the fuck out of him." He shrugs.

"Heh be funny to see his reaction unless he beats me again." He shrugs. "What about you, you made through some shit to I assume." He stays quiet and runs a hand through his hair before looking up at him, ignoring his question.

"I'll kick his ass before he lays a finger on you." Gam notices but let's him avoid it if it bothered him. Smiling at what he said. "He's like twice your size." He said looking at how small he was.

"Pfft, I could take em." He grumbles "'bout waiting till your opponents tired and its not about hitting first, it’s then striking."

"I hate fighting though, hurting people it sucks." He rubs his arms gently. "But thanks for saying that." Karkat nods and lays back, looking at the ceiling.  
"Why do you get violent when you’re mad then?" He shrugged.  
"Always have.. just not sure. I just get so mad at everything I just lose it and break shit."

"You need to work on that or else your gonna end up breaking something important." He mumbles and curls up at the foot of the bed.

"I've tried, ended badly. Why don't ya come up here and relax?" He patted the spot next to him. He looked over at him and sighs, getting up and curls up next to him.  
"What happen that it ended badly?"

"I really hurt some friends of mine. Put them in the hospital and shit.." He sighed but looked at him and smiled pulling the blanket over him. Karkat hums and looks over at him, tugging on his shirt lightly.

"You need sleep to, don't you have work tomorrow?" He asks and yawns quietly.  
"yeah I guess I could sleep." Gam tugged off his shirt like he always did way more comfortable like that. He blushes softly and turns over, pulling the blanket up to his neck and sighs.

He chuckles and looks at him reaching out but stopped his hand and rolled over closing his eyes and drifting to sleep snoring loudly. Karkat looks over at him and rolls his eyes. He closes his eyes and quickly follows suit, falling asleep quickly after. By the morning Gamzee had rolled over and wrapping his arm around Karkat and laid his head on his shoulder.

Karkat woke up with a confused expression, he shrugs and moves back against the warm body.  
He stayed asleep for a bit longer til the sun went in his face, he groaned and rubbed his eyes yawning loudly. Seeing karkat in his arms he blushed and scooted back.  
he whine when the warmth moved away and moved back into gamzee’s chest  
He looked down at him gently wrapping back around him giving his wrath he looked over at his clock letting himself relax for now, listening to karkat’s breathing.

he wakes up a few minutes later and looks up at him quietly

"hey.. um mornin'" he looked at him blushing.

"Mornin"He mumbles and runs a hand through his hair, blushing lightly as Gam lets him go and scooted away sitting up only to have kar sits up and looks around

"Do you want me to leave?"

"no, only if you wanna go." Gam shrugged a bit and got up. "But i’m making breakfast in a minute if you’d like some.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

He nods and stands up. "Yes please."

"Mk" He smiled and hops off that way humming when he looked for what to make. Starting the oven and getting countless this out.

Kar follows behind quickly and jumps up on the counter. "Need any help?"

He chuckled and looked at him. "Not really but you’re welcome to watch, I love cooking so I do it a lot."

kar nods and sets his hands in his lap, watching quietly.

He went around the kitchen humming a small continuous tone making pancakes eggs and bacon making two sandwiches for them. Kar watches for a second and grabs out two plates, setting them on the counter. Gam sets the food down on the plate, getting them a glass of oranges juice for them, he smiled widely and ruffles karkat’s hair with a giggle.

He glared half heartedly and flattens his hair down. "Just because because your hairs a mess doesn't mean mines has to be." He grumbles.

"Whatev'" He sat down and picked up his breakfast sandwich. "Try it, watch cha' think?"

He takes a small bite and nods. "It's not making me vomit so good job, I’m Impressed"

"Oh shut it, my shits good." He smiled and eats his food. "It’s nice to cook for two."

"Eh, it’s okay. "He gives a small smile.

He chuckled. "Well if you don't like it i'll eat it." He enjoyed this joking around with smiles.

"Fuck no, it’s mine." He huffs and takes a dramatic bite.

He quickly finishes his food and looks around. "So what do you do all day?"

"I relax a lot I like to paint and draw in my past time in the evening I work the day drinking at the bar then I come home and sleep."

"I should have figured you liked to paint and draw." He chuckles softly.

"Yeah but I couldn't make a living off it." He shrugged. "I’ll show ya them if ya want."

He nods. "Yea, I’d love to see them."

Gam nods back and sits up a bit. "They are all a bit dark and shit."

“I wouldn't expect anything different from you.”

"Yeah, i’ll go get them." He goes to his closet and get his paints and sketchbooks out.

He watches quietly and moves over to the couch.

Gam sets them next so he can look at them.

He grabs the book and looks through it. "Holy shit, these are really good."

He had tons of drawing of guys wrapped up from injuries around their chests and arms. Some had shadow like monster in the background he did a lot of draws of himself too.

Karkat looks through the book and then looks back at gamzee. "You did these?"

"Yep. All by hand takes about a day or two to finish one."

“There really fucking good."

"Thanks. I’m proud of them but no one like that kind of stuff."

"I like them, they're fucking amazing"

He smiles rubbing the neck of hi neck. "Thanks, hey if you’d be okay with sitting still I could draw you."

He runs a hand through his hair and shrugs. "I’m not very photogenic."

"You’d be great to draw, could do it in anyway you’d like." He chuckles lightly.

He raises an eyebrow. "The only time im still is when I’m sleeping, and even then I”m still shifting or some shit."

"You just need to sit still for a few minutes while I do a rough sketch."

He nods and pulls his legs up to his chest, setting his chin on his knees. "Fine."

He smiled and grabbed his sketchbook and pencils, starting to draw looking back up at him and back again.

He watched him for a while and smiles softly"you know, your not as bad as you claim to be"

"Yeah but just wait and see, I’m trying really hard to be calm and shit" He smiled back.

"Well you seem pretty sweet and kind to me Sasquatch."

"Thanks." He chuckled and went back to drawing.

He hums and closes his eyes, leaning against the couch.

He quickly copied karkat’s features. "You can move now." He swid as he stared add details.

He grunts in response as he moved over to gamzee’s side and curls up.

There was karkat mid smile, adding detail to his eyes actually matching the light in them.

Karkat sits up and looks at the paper quietly.

The picture slowly got better and better adding details and such. "You like it so far?"

"I’t looks amazing but that’s not me."

He looked at it then at him. "How is it not you?"

"that’s too perfect. I’m not"

"Well I’m just drawing what I see." He smiled and went back to working on it.

"Maybe you need glasses." He mumbles quietly 

"Whatever." He chuckled and worked on it til it was as beautiful as he saw karkat.

He grumbles and lays his head on gamzee’s shoulder

He looks at him smiling. "Comfy?"

"Shut it."

"Not happening."

"Shhh."

"Make me." He chuckled and crosses his arms.

He looks up at him and huffs, poking his cheek. "Shh."

He chuckled and handed him the finished drawing.

He grabs the notebook and looked at it quietly for a second before moving over and holds the book to his chest

He smiled and ruffled his hair. "Cute.."

He glares and smooths his hair back down. "No. I’m not, so shut it’"

"I’m not shutting up ever." He pats his head gently.

He bats his hand away. "Shut up."

He stuck his tongue out at him chuckling.

He huffs and pokes his tongue.

He smiled and ruffled his hair again before getting up.

He smooths his hair down and looks up at him. "Where are you going?"

"Just getting a drink, if you like something I’ll get ya it."

"Just water please."

"Alright." He goes to the kitchen and get himself a faygo and karkat a water.

He looks over at him. "That shits disgusting.”

"What faygo? I love faygo." He creaked it open and chugged a drink.

He cringes and looks away. "Tastes like watered down fruit punch."

He hands him his water and sits down wiping the corner if his mouth clean.

He takes the water and sets it on the floor, not really thirsty right now.

He checks the time. "Would you like to hang out at the bar while I work?"

"Sure, why not. I don’t have anything better to do."

"Alright, its pretty cool. A lot of different people and asshole usually get there asses kicked.",

"sounds fun." He chuckles softly. "Yep." He went to get dressed for the bar liking to dress nice even if it shirty. Getting a white button up up with a purple vest and black skinnies.

He stares at him and blushes lightly."You clean up nicely."

He chuckled seeing the blush, holding out a hand to help him up. "I enjoy looking nice sometimes."

He takes the hand and stands up. "I can see why."

He chuckled and lead him outside to his car and drove him to his bar.

He looks around and stays close to gamee’s side. "Smells like shit."

"Meh you get used to it." He sat karkat at the bar and went behind it greeting some regulars.

He looks around and fiddles with a peanut for a second before flicking it, trying to hit gamzee.

He did get hit and rolled his eyes, pouring everyone a drink, before leaning over across from karkat. "Would cha like a drink?"

"If it tastes as bad as it smells, I’ll pass" He says flicking another peanut at him.

"I can get ya stuff that doesn't smell or taste like this." He gets him a drink of wine, setting down over the peanut he was hitting. "Here try this."

He smells it and takes a small sip of it before humming, taking a slightly bigger drink. "Its sweet."

"Yep, I got some other fruity stuff or you can just hold on to that." He ruffled his hair leaving his the wine bottle. Another guy at the bar asking about karkat and if he was taken.

karkat watches him go and hums. he takes the bottle and takes a drink before looking over at the guy and shakes his head. "Go ahead."

"Go ahead?" The guy smirked and scooted next to karkat, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. "Sounds like a plan."

Karkat tenses and looks over at the man with a scowl, He looks around for gamzee before shrugging and takes another drink. "I meant go ahead and fuck yourself with something long and sharp"

Gamzee was getting someone a beer, the dude frowned and brought karkat closer roughly. "Nah why do that when I got a hot little number right here." He grabs karkat chin.

He whines and grabs onto the guy's wrists. Digging his nails into them as he tries to pull back. "Let me go you undignified piece of worthless trash." He all but growls out, refusing to look him in the eye.

“Fuck." He jerks away holding his wrist by now gamzee turned seeing this and went around grabbing the guy by his hair and pulling to the floor.

MONDAY 24 OCTOBER 2016  
Karkat quickly gets up and grabs gamzee’s arm. "Leave him alone gam." He says, pulling him back slightly.

"He’s just a horny drunk. Pay and leave." The guy glared at gamzee before paying and leaving the bar, gam looking back at karkat. "You okay?"

"Mm fine." He nods and rubs his jaw. "Of course i’d be okay with a fucking Sasquatch on guard." He chuckles softly.

"My bad didn’t think they’d try that shit. Sasquatch is on duty." He nods and goes back to working watching out for karkat.  
He rolls his eyes. "My hero." He says sarcastically and runs a hand through his hair, slowly finishing the bottle he had gotten him.

He chuckled and got him something a bit stronger but still fruity. Pouring it in his cup giving him a smile.  
  
He smiles back and happily downs the drink before grabbing more peanuts and starts flicking them again, missing almost every time.

After a bit he get hit by one. "Kar that’s it get over here and clean this peanut mess up." He crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

He just giggles and continues flicking them. "Make me." He mocks gamzee’s earlier words and snickers.

He sighed and got the broom and dustpan. "Clean up ya goddam mess."

"Nope." He giggles and flicks a peanut between gamzee’s eyes.

He sighed and started clean it up himself. The guys would hang there every day was kind of surprised, gamzee lost it with people for just looking at him wrong letting karkat attack him with peanuts.

Karkat grins."Thank you gam." He draws out the words and frowns when he runs out of peanuts."Gamm. I need moree"

"No you don’t need any more drink or relax." He watched the smaller male crossing his arms once again.

"Gammm." He whines and drapes his arms over the counter. "Pleaseeeee."

He sighed and gave him more like a you would give shit to a kid to shut them up. Setting down another thing of peanuts.

He beams brightly and kisses gamzee’s hand before he pulled it away. He grabs the glass and spins around in his chair with a grin.

He smiles at karkat giggling a bit. Leaning over the counter to watch him.

He stops spinning after a second and groans."Fuck, no more spinning. I'm dying." He whines dramatically and lays his head on the bar.

He smile widely and pats karkat's head ruffling his hair. "Cutie heh."

He groans and bats gamzee's hands away halfheartedly. "Shhhhh."

"Make me." He smiled and rests his chin in his hand.

"Maybe I will." He huffs.

"You won't nothing." He chuckled.

"Don't tempt me makara."

"Oo scary scary Karcutie." He smirked.

He huffs and sits up, pressing his lips to gamzee's softly. "Shhhh."

The men clap a bit gamzee didn't think he’d do that, kind of feeling bad about him being drunk and doing that. Pulling away and rubbing his neck. "Heh alright I’ll shut up."

"Cutie heh." He mocks and smiles smugly laying his head down on his arm.

He rolls his eyes and get him and karkat a drink. Gamzee like to drink strong and down some vodka keeping karkat with wine.

He hums and quickly finished the glass before poking gamzee’s glass "What’s that?"

"Vodka, too much for you not happening." He wipe his mouth and looked at him.

He looked up at him with wide eyes. "please? I wanna tryyy."

He sighs and gets him only enough for a sip. "Try it okay but not letting you have more."

He drinks it quickly, licking his lips with a small hum before looking back at gamzee, holding his cup out towards him.

He shook his head. "Nope not happening, do I need to clack early to get you home?"

"Noo, I like being here." He whines and holds his cup out farther. "Please gam?"

He studies his face and holds up three fingers. "How many am I hold up?"

He furrows his eyebrows. "At least two."

He pours him some vodka making sure it wasn’t as strong as the one he was drunk. "You’re not aloud to bitch at me about your hangover in the morning.”

"Shh, it’ll be fine." He mumbles and drinks it a bit slower, looking around the room with unfocused eyes. "Thanks gam"

"This is really fucking good."

“No problem." He rests his cheek in hand enjoying watching karkat.

karkat looks over at gamzee and raises an eyebrow. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Why do you keep staring at me?"

He rolled his eyes. "What else is there to look at? You’re the one who kissed me." He stuck his tongue out.

He huffs and licks his tongue. "And I’ll do it again if you don’t stop staring."

“Nope." He covers his mouth and shakes his head.

He pouts and whines "gamzeeee."

"shush my shifts done in 15."

He huffs and stands up. "Fine then, I’m gonna go outside for a second. I’m bored."

"Alright don't wonder off." He watched him leave before glaring at the guy who mocked him with kissy faces.

Karkat snickers, seeing the guys and walks out, roaming around with a small hum 19:29:53

He rolled his eyes and cleaned a glass as some guys paid before leaving.

He walks for a little while, following a cat before plopping down on a random car, looking at the sky quietly

He waited for his shift to be over before giving one last drink to everyone and heading outside taking a deep breath of the cold night air.

He had rolled off the car and curled up on the ground, sleeping contently with a quiet snore

Seeing this he sighed and nudged him with his foot. "Yo bro wake up."

He grumbles and rolls over. "Five more minutes."

"Nope gonna get home." He picks karkat up.

He hums and nuzzles into gamzee’s chest. "My hero."

He chuckles and carries him home. "You're just drunk off your ass."

He giggles. "Maybe its because you swept me off my feet."

"Dude shut up and say that shit when ya sober." He said looking down at him.

"Shh. let me bask in your hotness"

He blushed a bit but smiled. "You’re the hot one all I can do is try."

"If this is trying I wanna see what it looks like when you succeed because hot damn."

He blushed more and press his hand over his mouth carrying him inside and setting down on the couch.

He licks his hand and pulls gamzee down next to him, nuzzling into his chest.

He looked at him and sat up pulling the blanket over karkat. "Just get some sleep."

"Mm not tired."

"Too bad."

"Gamzeeee."

"Sh you need to sleep off the drinks."

"But I don’t wanna gam, I wanna stay up with you."

"I’m sleeping soon to."

"Well I’m not tired."

"But you are wasted."

"I am not."

"Yeah you are."

"Nope."

He tosses a pillow to his face and stretched out.

He takes the pillow and throws it back down.

"Karkat stop being a kid."

"Nope."

He sighed and went to the kitchen getting himself a faygo.

He watches him and rolls off the couch, sitting on the floor.

He chugged it and sits down.

He looks up at him and shakily stands up

He leans back relaxing wiping his mouth.

He watches him and walks over, tripping over a cord and huffs, not caring about the fallen lamp and just lays there.

"Goddamn it kar." He sighs and gets up setting up the lamp and standing him up. "When i say it's time for you to sleep it's time for you to sleep."

"Fuck you." He pulls his arm back and walks around randomly. "I don’t want to."

"Not happening tonight. I will staple you to the bed if I have to."

"Fuck off, I’m not sleeping."

"Then you're not walking around knocking over lamps."

"Watch me."

"Come on kar just fucking rest."

"No."

"Please."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I like annoying you."

"Well can I get a minute to myself?"

"Why?"

"Cause I'd like to rest."

"But gamzee.”

"I had to put up with peanuts get flicked at me. I want a minute please."

"Gamm."

"Fine, continue annoying me."

He grins and pokes gamzee’s cheek.

He rolls his eyes.

He giggles and rolls off the back of the couch.

He looked over at him shaking his head.

He stands up and trips over the same lamp. "Shit."

He catches him. "At least sit still before you get hurt."

He just bats his hand away and huffs. "Fuck off."

"Not happening." He picks him up and rest him on his lap wrapping his arms around him to keep him there.

He whines and flails his arms."Lemmi go."

"Nope." He hold him there.

He huffs and starts to wiggle down.

He moved warping his legs around him. "Looks like you're a little tied down."

He huffs and digs his elbow into gamzee’s side. "Fuck off."

He hisses and lets him go to hold on to his side.

He sticks his tongue out and smiles smugly as he moves off his lap.

He sighs and watches him ready to stop him if he fell.

He huffs and looks at him quietly.

He blows a raspberry at him.

He flicks his tongue.

He rolls his eyes.

He groans and holds his stomach. "Okay, fuck." He stands up quickly and runs to the bathroom.

He quickly followed him to the bathroom holding the toilet open for him.

He groans and leans over the toilet, holding on to his hair tightly. "S-shit."

"Let it out." He patted his back gently.

He groans and doubles over, letting it go in the toilet, setting his arm over the toilet, laying his head on his arm limply.

He got tissue paper and washed his face. "Now you ready to sit still and relax?" He run his fingers through his hair gently.

He nods and leans back against gamzee. "P-please."

"Alright try not to move around." He gently picks him up and lays him on his bed, getting him a bucket in case he pukes again.

He nods, not planning on getting up anytime soon and groans, curling up into a tight ball.

He gets him some water and crackers handing him them and sitting next to him.

"Thanks." He mumbles closes his eyes.

"No problem."

He hums and quickly falls asleep.

He smiles and pulls the blanket over him.

He looks up at him with a small smile. "You're not as bad as you say you are.” He mumbles before fall back asleep quickly.

"Thanks karkat." He smiled and laid back falling asleep.

He smiles softly in his sleep and curls up close to gamzee.

By morning he had his arms and legs wrapped around him stuck with morning wood.

He wakes up with a groan and a small headache. He shifts around a bit before blushing deeply.

Gamzee groans in his sleep holding him a bit tighter.

Karkats blush grows and lets himself be pulled closer, shifting around a bit to get comfortable

He even grinned against him a bit, groaning again next to kar. he felt pretty big which he was.

He gives a small shaky sigh at the sound and moves his hips back against gamzee's hesitantly.

He fulls on moans starting to wake up from all attention.

He doesn't notice him wake up and continues slowly.

He blushed brightly looking down at Karkat. "k-kar?" He bit his lip.

He freezes and his cheeks go cherry red as he stays quiet.

"Sorry.." He untangled himself from Karkat.

"Don’t be." He whines at the loss of warmth.

He blushed and looked at him then at the door, slowly sitting up. "I'm um gonna go take care of this..."

"A-alright." He says quietly and hides his face in his hands embarrassingly.

"Sorry again." He said quickly before running out and to the bathroom taking care of himself.

He groans and rolls over, laying in the still warm blankets.

He stays in the bathroom for 20 minutes clean up after wards and blushing at the fact that karkat had moving against it.

Karkat runs a hand through his hair. He sits up and waits for gamzee to come back out.

He walked back out and back to the room. "Um what do you want for breakfast?"

"I’m not hungry, thanks though."

"Alright, if your heads hurting you can get something for that in the bathroom." He said before getting food himself.

He nods and walks to the bathroom, grabbing some Tylenol and quickly swallow it before coming back out. "I feel like shit."

"I bet you like vodka and wine mixed i guess. you remember last night?" He said looking at him as he want for the toaster to pop.

"Bits and pieces. It’s still coming back to me." He groans and plops down on the couch, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"You kept flicking peanuts at me like a kid and.." He wasn't sure if should tell him about him kissing him.

"And what?" He asks looking over at him.

"Um you might have kissed me.." He looked down.

He stares for a second before groaning. "Shit. that’s not how I fucking wanted the first one to be." He huffs and runs a hand through his hair. "I’m sorry gamzee. it won’t happen again."

"I just didn't want you to do that drunk." he sighed a bit.

"I’m sorry.."

"it’s fine, drinking does that to people they say shit they don't mean too. it's fine."

"I meant to. Just not when I was drunk."

"It's fine I just thought you should know the shit you did." He waffles popped out of the toaster and turned around to make them.

"You don’t seem very fazed by the fact that I said I wanted to kiss you." He hums softly.

"Part of me thinks you don't." He shrugged slightly.

"Wait. what?" He asks a little shocked and looked over at him.

"I mean you might wait to but do you actually feel something behind that.”

"I do, yes."

He stopped and looked at him. "Prove it."

He stands up and walks over to him. He looks up at him an huffs. "I don’t know if you can handle it."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means I don’t know if you understands how much I respect and desire you Makara."

"Respect me? Desire me? How so?"

"I respect you in the way that you have good morals and good intentions. I desire you in the way were I think you’re funny and charming and fun to be around. But that’s the non physical shit, I could go on for hours."

His smile grew. "Please do, no one even gone on for a minute. Hours of listening to that I'd pay all the money I got." He blushed being sappy as fuck without trying a lot going back to making himself food.

“I don’t need money. I just need you." He hums and looks up at him. "I love the look you get when you're really focused when your drawing or the way your smile moves across your entire face and not just your mouth. I love how relaxed you look when you don't have that paint on you. I honestly don’t think I’d care if you got a mad once in awhile. You have a lot of redeeming qualities."

He blush grew to his ears. "You really think all of that stuff..? On one even let me show them the real me.. but it's honestly different being around you, like you're. meant. for.. me." He bit his lip staring at his food.

He nods grabs gamzee’s hand, kissing his knuckles softly and looks up at him. "I know what you mean."

He gave one of his goofy smiles. "So um we just gonna talk about our feelings or do somethin’?”

“I sure as hell hope not. This shits exhausting."

"I love it. Hearing good about he is pretty great."

"Just say the word and i’ll go on."

"You could do that or.. hm? I don't know. Call me boyfriend."

He blushes softly and nods. "T-that works too."

He smiles more and hugs him tightly.

He smiles brightly and nuzzles into his chest, holding onto him closely.

He pulled back just enough to look at him. "But if that’s the case I'd like for you to see the bad side of me too.."

He furrows his eyebrows and looks up at him. "I’m sure it can’t be that bad."

"I have records of me I'll show yeah later.. Why I lived alone with no one really close."

He just hold onto him tighter. "I’m sure it’s fine."

He looked down at him. "You think so highly of me when I don't."

"That’s because you deserve to feel amazing."

"I hope you stay callin me boyfriend."

"I will.” He smiles softly.

He ruffles his hair.

He groans and flattens his hair.

He chuckles and eats his waffles.

He just hums softly and closes his eyes.

"Sound like you didn't even have much of a hangover."

"I’ve never had terrible ones."

"I've had a few shitty ones but pretty good nowadays."

"Probably because you work at a bar and your use to it."

“Yep, I love that bar been working there for a long ass time."

"Sounds fun."

“Yeah see a lot of different kinds of people.”

"I’m sure." He chuckles softly.

He nods. “But if you wanna hang at the bar keep the bf on the downlow not everyone there would be okay with it."

He frowns but nods begrudgingly. "Alright."

"And you're not aloud to have peanuts." He patted his head.

"Wait, what? That’s no fair."

"You flick probably a 100 at me."

“Yea, so?"

"That’s a waste."

He huffs.

"Cutie."

"Shut it."

He rolls his eyes and gets a drink.

He hums and lays his head on the table.

"You still not hungry?"

"I don’t eat much."

"My cooking just as good as my art. Just ask and I’d love to make you food."

"Thanks gam."

"No problem kar."

"Do you have to work tonight?"

"I work almost every night just if I want to clock I just gonna call in."

"I can stay here if you'd like"

"I could too."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Yeah. It does. Not um now fast and or slow do you think we should move?”

"I’m good with anything as long as I’m with you.”

He smiled. "I think going slow would be best for now."

He nods and smiles softly. "Alright."

He smiled back.

"Does that mean we can cuddle and shit?"

"Yes cuddles and being sappy but for now that it."

"Hells yea. Fucking finally. I’ve always wanted someone to cuddle with."

TUESDAY 25 OCTOBER 2016  
He smiled and picked him up. "Cuddles are the best, to make the better cuddles and a movie.

He furrows his eyebrows when he was picked up. "what are you doing?"

“Taking ya to lay down with." He said he went dropping him on his bed before landing over him.

He yelps and glares up at him. "Really?"

"Was that necessary?"

"Yeah it was." He chuckled and wrapped around him.

He roll his eyes and cuddles close to him. "Whatever."

He smiled and nuzzled him a bit.

He smiles and kisses his jaw softly. "You’re comfortable.”

"Your small and fit perfect in my arms." He chuckled rubbing his back with a hum.

"I am not small, you’re just a fucking giant." He huffs and relaxes into the touch.

"Karkat you're tiny." He nuzzled his face into his hair.

"Fuck you. I am not."

"Yes you are." He smiled.

"you have no proof.”

He rolled over karkat being on his chest now.

He looks up at him and licks his chin. "What does this accomplish?"

"Just look how small you are you don’t even reach my feet. Plus you look cute on top." He chuckled.

He blushes deeply and glares."Shut it gam, I will burn everything you love."

"No you wouldn't." He smiles at the blush poking it was a chuckle.

He huffs and nuzzles into his neck."Shut up."

He smiles and hums softly nuzzling back. "Nah never shutting up."

"I swear to god gam." He groans.

"You should have seen how annoying you were last night."

"I am not annoying."

"Last night you were, you flick 100 peanuts at me and kept saying you wouldn't sleep then you got sick."

"You have no proof of any such thing."

"Sure but it happened. Kind of surprised I didn't get mad at ya, guess I loved see you smile so much I didn’t care what you were doing.”

"Aww, I’m honored gam." He chuckles. "You know, I doubt you even get mad with how nice you are."

He sat up pulling a draw open on his table pulling out a file and handing it to him. "The bad me." Inside was a mugshot of gamzee with fresh cuts on his face.

He looked at them quietly for a second and then looks up, "So? this doesn’t prove anything gam, this just shows that you got into a spat with someone and got hurt in the process."

"Gamzee Makara, having beat a man be the name of dave strider to the point to he had to stay in the hospital for more than a mouth. When questioned makara said 'it was all over some blondy who is insecure.' upon the back ground check gamzee is known for his "freak out" where hed go and break 100s of dollar of damage. He sees and hears thing that no one else can. As well as a well known criminal. Being a thief, a bully and if left in public a possible killer." It said, gamzee sat back letting him read it.

"Hold the fuck up. You're the one who did that to Strider? He told me some clown beat his ass. And you’re not a killer, everyone has stolen things once in awhile. I don’t know what to say about the 'voices' all I know is that you are perfect gamzee, your past doesn’t define you."

"You know that asshole?" He raised his eyebrow. "I know but with a past like mine I can’t get ignore it. That kind of stuff could happen tomorrow I look at that every now and then to show myself that’s still me." He rested his head against him.

"Yea, his sister and my best friend are dating." He mumbles and runs a hand through gamzee’s hair softly, throwing the papers to the ground. "You don’t need those."

"Well I want to keep them. How I like to deal with a bad day." He leaned over picking up the paper and setting them on the table.

He stares and stands up, grabbing the papers and hides them before coming back and nuzzles into gamzee’s side quietly.

"Karkat don’t move my shit." He sighed but looked down at him, wrapping his arm around him. "You’re stubborn, huh?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I’ve been called that. But now you still have them bug you don’t have to look at them unless you have to." He hums and leans up to kiss his cheek softly.

"Alright just cause you kissed my cheek." He said smiling looking at him.

He rolls his eyes and nuzzles into his neck.

He kissed his head and traced over his spine.

He shudders slightly and relaxes against him with a soft content sigh.

He held him happily and smiled.

He closed his eyes and traced over his sides absentmindedly. "You're really comfortable."

He sighed gently watching as he did so. "Really I’m pretty skinny."

"That may be, but your warm and I can stretch out on you"

"Yeah it’s cute, I love it." He hugged him and swayed them side to side.

He doesn't argue and lets out a small sigh. "I’m going to fall asleep if you do that."

"Go head you look cute when you sleep." He smiled and swayed them more.

"Shut up, I’m not cute." He huffs and slowly drifts off.

He relaxed and holds him looking up and humming softly.

He nuzzles into his neck and sighs softly, pulling his hands to his chest.

He gently kissed his cheek and rested his eyes.

He blinks for a second and leans up, licking his cheek.

He pecked open his eyes looking at him.

"Your sweet~" He giggles and buries his face in his shirt.

He blushed slightly but smiled running his hair through his hair.

He leans up into the touch and tangles his legs with gamzee’s.

He kissed his head before drifting off himself.

He smiles and looks up at him, kissing his neck lightly before laying his head down and falls asleep quickly.

He held him lovingly sleeping for a few hours like that.

He woke up a few hours later and blinked a few times before looking around and rolls off of his chest.

He rolled on his side groaning an pressing his face in the pillow.

He looked at him confused and poked his shoulder.

He groaned again and wrapped his arms around him.

He raised an eyebrow and let’s himself be held. "Gam?" He asks unsure if he was awake.

He was just starting to wake up and groaned. "Shh.."

"Finee." He rolls his eyes traced his fingers over the scares lightly.

He peeked open his eyes looking at him, smiling softly when he saw him.

He smiles back at him and rubs his cheek against gams."Morning sleeping beauty."

He chuckled and sat up yawning, rubbing his eyes. "How’d ya sleep."

"Good, you?"

"I slept great." He smiled.

"Good. But now neither of us are going to be tired tonight." He groans and sets his head on his chest.

"I personally love the night, we can watch movies all night and snack."

He nods and rolls over. "Alright."

He stands looking at him. "Hungy?"

"Not really."

“Come on eat somethin’. Food is good."

"But I’m not hungry." He whines.

"At least come and taste test somethin’."

"But gammm."

"For me?"

"Thats cheating."

"No it’s not."

"Well I’m not moving." He huffs.

He crosses his arm. "Then neither am I."

He looks up and glares.

Looks back at him.

He rolls off the bed and hides underneath is.

He frowned and looked under there. "Come on kar."

He looked back at him. "Nope."

He sat there relaxing next to the bed.

"It’s a mess under here." He mumbles.

"Sorry I suck at keeping things clean."

He shrugs and moves out, curling up on his lap.

He smiled resting his hand on his back.

"I hope you know I’m not moving."

“I’m fine with that."

"Good." He hums and leans back against his chest.

He smiled and stroked his back.

He shudders and relaxes into the touch with a small smile.

He relaxed sitting with him.

"I like hanging out with you."

"I love holding you."

"I like being held by you."

"Good something we can agree on."

He nods and kisses his hand softly.

He smiles more and ruffles his hair.

"Stop messing my hair up I swear."

"Sorry it’s not cute." He smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you." He chuckles quietly.

He nuzzled their cheeks together kissing his jaw.

He hums softly and tilts his head slightly. "Love you Sasquatch."

He smiled and kissed his cheek. "Love you too, kitten."

He looks at him and glares

"What I can’t call you kitten??"

"I am not a cat. It’s nots not even clever."

"But you have kat at the end of your name, doesn’t that count. I think it fits if you can call me sasquatch."

"What do you mean lots? Theres only like, two nick names that work."

"Aw come on kitten works for you it’s cute."

"It makes me sound pathetic."

"I think sounds cute. But if it bothers you I wouldn’t call you it."

He sighs. "I don’t care if you call me it. But if anyone else does I’m fucking punching them."

He smiles. "And I'll hold them for ya." He chuckled.

He laughs quietly and nuzzles into his chest. "My hero."

He rested his chin on his head. "Yep."

"I could get used to this."

"So could I."

"You’re a dork."

"Yeh I am."

"I’m glad you know."

He kissed his nose.

He scrunches his nose and huffs.

He giggles.

"Don’t you laugh at makara."

He chuckled and stuck his tongue out at him.

He rolls his eyes and flicks his tongue.

He nuzzles him smiling.

He nuzzles him back and mumbles quietly.

He pressed his face to his shoulder.

He rubs his back softly and holds him close.

He hummed. "This is nice."

"Your nice."

"You’re sweet.

"You’re beautiful."

"You’re perfect."

"You’re better than perfect."

"Oh shut it." He he went to ruffle his hair but just patted his head.

"Make me." He mumbles leans up into his hand.

"Maybe I might." He move his hand down to cup his face.

"Good." He grumbles and leans into his hand.

WEDNESDAY 26 OCTOBER 2016  
He leans in til he pressed his lips to karkats.

He blushes lightly and melts into the kiss.

He does as well, turning his head slightly.

He moves a hand to his shoulder and tilts his head the other way

He smiled gently pulling back to look at him up close. "I could get used to that.."

He blushes deeply and hides his face in his neck. "Shut it."

He chuckles and holds him. "I’ll never shut it."

He kisses over his neck affectionately. "I look forward to it.”

He blushed more and turned his head. "Heh.."

"Aww, gam’s blushing." He chuckles.

"Shhh you are the one who kissed all over my neck."

"You’re the one who has a sensitive neck."

"And you’re neck isn’t sensitive?"

"I don’t think so, it’s not like I have people lining up to touch my neck." He shrugs and kisses under his jaw softly.

He hummed and resed his hand on his chest. "Well you do want to go down that road right now?

He looks up and pouts. "But I like kissing you."

"Too much on my neck and I’ll be rock hard, kiss somewhere were i wouldn’t get erect."

He huffs and kisses his cheek softly."Fineee

He kisses his forehead. "Just want that to wait as you as you’re okay with that."

"Well aren’t you a gentle man." He chuckles.

"Unless you like it rough." He giggled

His blush deepens and he huffs. "Shoosh.”

He smirked and kissed him.

He grumbles and kissed back quickly.

He smiled and rubs his shoulder.

His shoulder drop as he relaxes and wraps his other arm around gam’s neck loosely.

He hums and wraps his arms around his waist, smiling in the kiss.

He pulls back after a second and holds his head back, trying to catch his breath.

He chuckles and moves a bit of hair out of karkats face.

"Shhh,Ii will wreck you makara." He mumbles and looks back at him quietly.

He smiled and held his hands up defensively.

He chuckles softly and kisses his neck lightly.

He bite his lip turning his head.

He peppers small kisses over his neck. "Cutie."

"I'm not as cute as you."

“You a fuck lot cuter than me."

"You lie."

"I don’t lie."

"Well you’re the cutest thing i’ve ever seen."

"I don’t know, you blushing is pretty fucking adorable."

"Shhh." He pressed his face to his face.

He chuckles and wraps his fingers in gams hair, hesitantly running his tongue over his bottom lip.

He blushes more but opens his mouth slightly dragging his teeth over his lip.

He shudders slightly and lazily explores the others mouth.

He blushed even more and held him close humming.

He pulls back with a smug grin, poking his cheek. "Told yea, cutie."

He dives hiding his face in karakts neck. "Shhh."

He laughs softly and rubs his back. "Nah, I’m good."

He open mouth kissed where his neck ment his shoulder.

He blushes deeply and holds on to him a little tighter.

He smirked pulling off. "You like it too."

"I have no idea what you’re talking about."

"Yeah sure." He kissed his cheek.

He grumbles and pushes him on his back gently, stretching out with a soft hum before nuzzling into his shoulder.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "I love ya. Kitten."

He rolls his eyes. "I love you to Sasquatch."

He smiled nuzzling him.

"You’re mine right?" He asks softly.

"As long as you’re mine?"

He nods and rubs his cheek against his shoulder.

He smiles and pecks his forehead.

He hums and smiles softly.

He looked at him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

"Anyone you like best."

“I like romcoms."

"Never seen one before." He gets up getting the laptop so they find a movie.

"Wait what? There the fucking best." He gets up and pulls the blankets off the bed, making a blanket nest and plops down in it.

He chuckled and sits next to him. "Alright then show me the best one."

"They’re all amazing, you can’t just pick any random one will do."

"Alright then." He looks them up and plays the first one he sees.

He hum and cuddles into his side happily.

He watched it start wrapping his arms around his lower back.

He looked up at him and smiles softly, setting his head on his shoulder.

He smiled and kissed his head, giving the movie a change and finding that he loved it.

He looked up at him and smiles, rubbing his cheek against his before moving back down.

"I feel like we could be like a romcom with how things started."

"Oh yea?"

"Yeah you were tied to my bed and now we’re cuddling."

He blushes deeply and huffs. "Shut up."

"I’d rather forget about that."

He kissed his cheek. "Alrighty anything for you."

"Anything you say. I’ll have to remember that for later."

"Heh anything." He kissed his jaw.

He blushes softly and chuckles.

He smiles and traces over his shoulder.

He sighs and tilts his head to give him a little more room. "You have nice hands."

"I do, my last boyfriend only said I have a nice tongue."

He nuzzles closer to him subconsciously at the mention of someone else. "Why did he say that?"

"I guess he only wanted me for sex and shit." He shrugged.

"Oh, I’m sorry."

"Don't be he was an ass." He waved it off. “I'm glad I got a handsome guy by my side."

"Who is he, I’ll kick his ass"he huffs and sits up.

"He’s names tavros and if you're okay with kicking him out of his wheelchair go right ahead." He looks up at him.

"Pfft, I could always just put a stick in the wheel. I’d feel like a dick if I kicked him." He grumbles.

"He was a pretty big dick. If I was past me I’d probably hurt him a lot. It's cute you wanna stand up for me."

"I swear to god gamzee, I’ll kick your ass if you call me cute," He grumbles. "You’d wanna stands up for me if I told you about my old boyfriend so shut up."

"'m sorry but I find it cute. Maybe I should get you some wine then you'll let me call ya cute."

"Go eat a dick." He mumbles and rolls his eyes. "I doubt you even have wine here."

"I might, maybe not wine but something alcohol." He chuckles. "Well tav does say my tongues the best for that." He licked his lips.

His cheeks go dark red and he glares. "Shut the fuck up, you know what I meant. Then what do you have?"

"I'll go look might have enough for me to get drunk." He hops up and goes to look.

He watches him get up and turns his attention back to the movie.

He comes back with some sparkling beer for karkat and some cherry vodka for himself, walking in the room taking a big drink from the vodka.

He looks up and smiles softly, happily taking the glass and takes a small sip. "Thank you love."

"You're welcome." He wiped his mouth and sat back down.

He lays down on his stomach and watches the movie quietly.

He watches taking drinks every now and then.

He slowly finishes the drink and sets the glass down, kicking his feet absentmindedly

He smiled buzzed a bit he leaned over kissing him.

He chuckles quietly kisses back, cupping his cheek softly.

He licked karkat’s lips leaning against him.

He raised an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything, opening his mouth slightly and leans back a little.

He went about to exploring his mouth resting his hand on his chest.

He moans quietly, muffled by kiss as he runs his fingers up and down his back lightly.

He hummed and ran his hand down his chest before pulling away. "I really shouldn't have drunk..heh."

He blushes softly and sits up, brushing himself off. "Calm down Sasquatch, it’s fine."

He shrugs and takes another drink. "Would it be really bad if I tried to fuck ya on the first night..?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

His blush grows to his ears and down his chest. "N-not necessarily, but I’d prefer you weren't drunk.”

"I don’t want you to regret it later when you’re not drunk and then want me to go or some shit. plus I’d like it to be special." He looks down and shrugs.

He pouts slightly. "But I wouldn't regret it I’d love to be that close to you like that. It'd be special  
as long as its with you."

He huffs and blushes darker, staring back at him quietly.

"But if you say no that’s a no."

He stared for a second before nodding "Yes."

"Yes as yes we can?"

"Yea."

THURSDAY 27 OCTOBER 2016  
"If you want to that is."

"Alright, you a top or bottom cause I've been both before."

"I uhh, I don’t really know."

"Which one would like to try out first?"

"Uhh, bottom I suppose, if that’s alright."

"It’s fine." He took another drink before kissing him tasting of cherry vodka.

He kisses back and licks his lips curiously, humming softly at the taste.

He part slip his tongue part karkat’s lips leaning over him against his chest.

He wraps his arms around gams neck loosely, shuddering softly as he lays back and melts into the kiss.

He set his bottle down and ran his hand under his sweater.

He blushes softly and shifts a bit, tilting his head to deepening the kiss.

He moves his hand further up his chest nipping his lips and grinding his knees between his legs.

He moans softly and rocks his hips down against his leg ,wrapping his arms around his waist, running his tongue over gams lightly.

He smirked and moved away from his lips to press open mouth to his neck.

He tilts his head back and gives a breathy moan. "F-fuck.”

He smiled and dragged his teeth down his skin, moving his hand down past his stomach undoing karkat’s pants.

He arches into him and his eyes flutter close. "F-fuck gam.

"Your moans sound so good." He hummed before nipping his neck, palming him through his pants.

"S-shut u-" He cuts off with a long drawn out whine, rocking his hips into his hand as he tugs on gams shirt."O-off."

"I'll never shut up." He wrapped his lips around his Adam’s apple sucking on his skin before pulling off to tug his shirt off showing his toned lean chest but it had tons of different sized scars.

He moans loudly and quickly bites down on his lip to keep quiet, tracing his fingers over his chest lightly. "Fucking beautiful."

He folded his arms behind his head stretching his chest. "And it's all your's."

"Mine." He smiles brightly and lightly runs his nails down his chest and back, nuzzling into his neck and sucks softly.

"As long as you're mine as well." He sighs out wrapping his arms around his waist, by now karkat could feel his borner being pretty large.

"Your’s." He mumbles against his skin and wraps his legs around gams, rocking his hips up against his crotch.

He gently dug his nails in his hips, moaning sweetly and moving karkat on his back leaving him there as he took off his own pants.

He shudders and leans up into the touch before he pulled away. He looked over at him and blushes deeply. "H-holy fuck you’re hot."

He smiled a bit. "Newflash I find you to be smokin' hot." He smirked and looked at him.

He looks down at himself and huffs with a blush. "Shut it, you can’t even see anything mr almost naked."

"I know I know." He slurred and chuckled. "Why don't we drop some of your cover huh." He said and started pulling over the shirt.

He rolls his eyes and sits up, helping take the shirt and quickly covers his thin frame. "Happy dork?"

He gently uncovers him and looks him over. "Fucking amazing."

He grumbles and his cheeks dust a light red. "Shut it or I will leave hickeys where they can not be covered makara."

"Oo please do hickeys are the best." He leaned over nipping his lip.

"I can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or no." He chuckles with a shaky sigh.

"I'd never joke about hickeys. Best claim there is."

"Noted." He hums and pulls him closer, licking over his neck, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

He leaned his head back giving him his neck. "D-dam.."

He slowly moved out from underneath and moves up on his lap, not leaving his neck once as he leaves a dark mark.

By then he was grinding into him, moaning out his name softly in small waves. When he pulled off he blushed and looked at him.

He smiles innocently and nibbles on his jaw, holding back his moans. "I fucking love your voice."

He pulled him closer undoing karkat’s pants and sliding his hand down it.

He looks down at him and gives a smug smile before letting out a small moan. "F-fuck."

He starts stroking him from in his pants.

He shudders and lawys himself down on gamzee’s chest, biting down softly to muffle a moan, holding his hips still.

He smirked and pulled his pants off all the way looking him over leaning he took the head of his cock in his mouth.

He arches his back and wraps his fingers in gams hair. "Ohh f-fuck game~"

He smirked and used his tongue, licking over the tip.

He whines softly and holds his own hips down. "F-fuck ga.. T-that feels so fucking g-good."

He took him all the way suck him down his throat humming out making it vibrate.

He shakes his head and rocks his hips slightly. "G-gamze. M-mm close."

He pulled back to just his head suck on the as well as using his tongue.

He tenses and holds on to his hair tightly as he arches back, leaning his head back against the pillow and cums with a loud cry of pleasure. "G-gam!~"

He swallowed it all and sucked him dry before pulling off with a pop. "Mm delicious."

He trembles at the over sensitivity looks down at him with a dark blush and lazy smile.

He moves up to kiss him, his own boner forgotten for now.

He kisses him back quickly and moves a hand down, rubbing gamzee’s crotch lightly.

He spread his legs pressing against him with a soft moan.

He moves out of the kiss and kisses down his stomach, licking over his cock curiously.

He blushed looking down letting him,gently rolling his hips up to him.

He wraps his hand around it lightly first and licks over the head before slowly taking it in his mouth.

He wrapped his legs around his shoulders and moaned looking at him as he did so.

He rubbed his thighs and moved closer to take more into his mouth.

He tangled his hand in his hair, showing him showing him how to move. At times gamzee would need more money for things and would give bjs out behind the bar.

He mimics what he shows him to do and lightly glided his teeth over his length and sucked hard on the head.

"Y-your mouth feels soo good~" He said breathlessly leaning his head back letting him work.

He looks up and smiles with his eyes at the praise, rubbing the inside of his thighs softly.

He spread legs more for him and blushed slightly.     

He pulls back and kisses his thigh. "Oh my god you’re blushing, you’re adorable as fuck."

He blushed more. "Shut up.."

"Nah, I think I’m good." he grins smugly and moves up to kiss the corner of his lips softly. "I like teasing you about being cute because it’s true"

"I like calling you cute cause you are." He smiled looking at him.

"Well if I’m cute then you’re hot."

"And if you're sexy what does that make me."

"Hmmm. it makes you ravishing."

He chuckled and kissed him again.

He kisses back quickly and runs a hand through his hair.

He smiles in the kiss and wraps his legs around him.

He tilts his head slightly and rocks his hips down softly.

he groaned and buck up to him.

He chuckles shakily and pulls out of the kiss, nuzzling into his neck.

He blushed and looked at him. "You comfy?" He ran his hand down his back.

"Yes." He says slightly muffled and kisses his jaw softly.

He smiled and kissed his head. "Good."

"How’a ya doin mr fucking big dick." He chuckles softly.

"Still hard as fuck.." He blushed and chuckled.

He chuckles and rocks his hips slightly against him."You poor soul."

His hips jerked up to meet karkat's getting a sweet moan from him.

He gives a startled moan and grinds his hips down. "Fuck you sound nice."

He repeated the movement, grinding against him. "I c-can't help it I'm loud~"

He bites down on his lip and closes his eyes tightly as he rocks his hips down. "N-never said it was a bad thing."

He blushed moaning louder. "Ugh kar~"

"Yes gam?" He asks innocently.

He blushed and bucked up to him.

He shudders and lays down on gams chest, lazily grinding their hips together

He held him there and wrapped his leg tight around him.

He looks up at him and blushes deeply. "F-fuck."

He smirks and grinds into him firmly.

He moans lowly and holds into his things tightly. "G-gam~"

He felt himself getting close and kissed him deeply flipping them grinding against him to release all over his thigh.

He blushes deeply at the warmth on his thigh, looking up at him with a small smile.

He blushed and looked down. "I um probably should have asked about that.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"It’s fine." He mumbles and grabs one of there shirts off the floor and wipes himself off "Don’t worry about it sasquatch."

He smiled and kissed him. "Alright." He flopped next to him.

He hums and nuzzles into his side quietly.

He holds him pulling up a blanket over them.

He sighs softly and relaxes against him.

He hums and nuzzles into his side silently.

He kissed his head. "I miss having someone by my side."

He looks up and kisses his cheek "I’m sorry that you’ve been lonely"

"I'm happy with you here though." He smiled and nuzzled him.

"As am I." He smiles and kisses his cheek softly.

He wrapped his around around him and closes his eyes.

He curls up next to his side. "love you gam."

He smiled. "love you kar." He nuzzled him humming.

He smiles happily and runs his hand down his side absentmindedly

He drifts to sleep to that content.

He hums and quickly follows suit, drifting off quickly.

He stays like that all night.

He wakes a after a few hours and yawns, sitting up quietly.

He rolled on his side loudly snoring.

He chuckles and brushes a piece of hair out of gams face before sliding his boxers on and grabs some poptarts before walking back to the foot of the bed and eats one quietly.

He slept deeply moving out to take up all the bed, holding onto the pillow karkat was laying on.

He looks up at him and smiles softly, moving up on the bed and kisses his back lightly, careful not to wake him.

He hummed and smiled lightly, moving to url around karkat.

He freezes and looks at the poptart in his hand and then back at gamzee deciding to just set on the other side of gam and nuzzles into his chest.

He nuzzled into the wrath of karkat hooking his leg over him.

He blushes slightly and pulls his arms to his chest, closing his eyes contently.

He hummed and didn't wake til the sun hit his face.

He stayed asleep, content with the warmth that gam gave off.

He smiled looking down at him, gently kissing his head.

He shifts around a bit and rolls over

He relaxed keeping karkat close to him.

He wakes up a few minutes later and yawns quietly.

He rubs his hand over his back.

He leans into the touch and hums.

"Mornin." He said with a yawn.

"Mornin."

"How'd you sleep?"

"Amazin, and you?"

"I slept great."

"Good."

He nuzzles him, burying his face in his shoulder.

He hums and tilts his head a little.

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

He smiles softly and nuzzles his cheek.

He slowly sat up stretching. Remembering what they did and smiled with a light blush.

He sighs and sits up as well, laying his head against gams side.

He smiles. "Time to get up, kar."

He huffs and shakes his head. "Nooo."

"Yes. We shoulder at least get a shower."

"I don’t wanna." He grumbles.

"We could shower together."

He blushes deeply and huffs. "..Fine."

He smiled and kissed his forehead, picking him up and taking him to the bathroom.

"I can walk you know." He grumbles.

"I know but it's cute to hold you."

He huffs and crosses his arms.

He smiles and pokes his nose. "Cutie."

He scrunches his nose and jumps out of his arms.  
  
"I am not cute."

FRIDAY 28 OCTOBER 2016  
"Karkat, honey. You’re fucking adorable." He smiled and nuzzled him.

He glares and crosses his arms. "Shut up."

"Why can’t you just let me call you cute."

"Because I’m not."

"It doesn't matter I see you as cute." He looked at him.

"Whatever you say."

"My karcutie." He kissed his head.

He glares and turns the water on,getting in with a huff.

He smiles and follows him in the water.

He looks over at him and huffs, moving by his side quietly.

He wraps his arms around him getting the soap and rubbing it over karkat’s back.

He furrows his eyebrows and blushes lightly. "I can wash myself you know."

"Yeah but I’d like to." He smiles and washes over him.

He huffs but relaxes into the touch, closing his eyes with a small sigh.

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

He opens his eyes and smiles softly.

He smiled back and gets the shampoo.

He hums and traces the scars on his chest quietly.

He watches as he does so. Kissing his head.

"Why are there so many of them?"

"You know how the report said i see and hear things?"

"Yea."

"I see somethings that tell me do things, that what happened for years before my brother got me meds."

He furrows his eyebrows and kisses his collar bone quietly.

He smiled and looked down at him. "As long as the meds keep working things will be fine."

He nods and nuzzles against him. "Alright."

He leans him back a bit in the water washing his hair.

He hums, nearly dozing off from the feeling.

He smiled and run his hand through his hair.

He leans up into the touch and sighs happily. "love you." He mumbles quietly.

"I love you too." He smiles and kissed him.

He kisses back softly and lays his arms on his shoulders.

He pressed against him lovingly.

He hums and tilts his head, rubbing his back softly.

He looked at him, bopping his nose. "Karcutie."  
  
He scrunches his nose and bats his hand away.

He chuckles.

"Don’t you laugh at me."

"I'm not laughin at ya, but with ya." He smiled.

"But I wasn’t laughing. So how were you laughing with me?"

"Oh shhh cuite." He pecked his lips.

He huffs and glares up at him. "You shh."

"Never gonna shut up." He smiled groggy.  
  
He groans and leans against the wall.

He smiles. "Ready to get out?

"Yea."

He turned off the water and got two towels.

He takes a towel and dries his hair off.

He wraps his around his waist.

He looks up at him and smiles softly, wrapping it around his chest.

He chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Thats a good look for you.”

He blushes softly and rolls his eyes. "Shh."

He went to his bedroom and looked for something to wear.

He follows behind and picks up a random shirt and puts it on.

He looked back at him and chuckled, putting on se boxers and a tank top.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You look good in my shirt."

He looks down confused and blushes deeply. "Fuck, I thought it was mine, I'll change if you want."

"No you can wear if you want to.." He streches and chuckles.

"...okay, thank you." He mumbles and runs a hand through his hair.

"No problem." He smiles. "You hungry?"

"Not really."

"Well I’ll make food anyways if you want some you welcome to it."

"Alright."

He nods and goes to make himself food.

He pads behind him and perches on the arm on the arm of the chair.

He makes himself some food humming softly.

He looks back at him and stares at him quietly with a small smile.

He sat down to eat looking t karkat and smiling. "Maybe we could could go out today."

"Go out where?"

"A nice place to eat, a walk in the park just do somethin."

He nods and rubs the back of his neck. "That sounds nice."

"Anything you want to do."

"We should go on a walk, it sounds fun."

"Alrightly sounds fun with you." He smiled.

He gives a small smile and nods.

"After I’m done we can get ready."

He nods and sets his chin on the back of the couch.

He ate the rest of the food.

He stands up and walks back to his room, looking for his pants.

He looked at himself in the mirror jumping at a shadow and taking his meds going and painting his face.

He watches him with a small frown. "Do you have to paint your face? You look fine without it."

"Not many people smile when they see three long cuts on someone’s face. But then again the clown are getting some bad shit lately." He looked at him him as he did his face.

"All the more reason not to wear it. People can go eat a dick and mind there own business."

He shrugged. "I know but I like to wear it."

He sighs and finds his pants, slipping them on. "Alright."

He paints his whole face seeing his scars cover he nods and goes to karkat hugging him from behind.

He jumps a little surprised and quickly melts into the hold, leaning back against him with a small sigh.

He smiled and kissed his cheek before leading him to the door.

He follows behind closely, holding the door open for him and shuts it when they get out.

He hummed at the warm breeze. Walking down the sidewalk with no place in mind.

He sighs and takes a deep breath, his hand brushing against gams and he smiles softly.

He held his hand and they walked smiling to himself.

He squeezes his hand softly and lightly lean his head on his arm.

He hummed and leaned his head against him.

"You’re amazing you know that?"

"You are too." He looked at him smiling.

“Were pretty great." He gives a small smile and kisses his cheek lightly.

He smiled more. "You make me so happy."

"The feelings mutual. And your fucking beautiful when you smile."

He smiled more. "I’m glad this paint hides blush."

"It just covers your beautiful face and prevents me from kissing you because I don’t want to taste paint."

He chuckles. "You're a sap." He smiled and gently nudges him.

"Mm, but I’m your sap." He smiles back.

"It’s so fucking cute." He leaned over kissing his cheek.

"Shh." He hums and kisses his cheek back.

SATURDAY 29 OCTOBER 2016  
He chuckled and tugged him a bit closer.

He rolled his eyes but happily moved closer.

Soon they ended up by a park he smiled, and went sitting by a small pound.

He nuzzles into his side and looks over at the building and then back at gam, kissing his cheek lightly.

He smiled lightly and kissed his cheek back.

"I love you gam." He smiles and watches people walk by.

People stare at the clown and them cuddling. "I love you too."

He sighs and closes his eyes contently, leaning against him.

He he wraps his arms around him nuzzling him.

He moves closer and looks around before kissing his jaw softly.

He smiled and held onto him nuzzling him.

He smiles brightly and squeezed his hand softly

"Gamzee!? Gamzee is that you." He looked over to see some in a wheelchair being pushed but some long hair chick.

He looks up at the sound and looks over at the wheel chair, immediately putting things together and holds on to his gams arm protectively.

"H-hey Tav.. Vriska.." He leaned against karkat. "Hey gamzeeeeeeee~ who is this here."

"Karkat." He snaps back, not trying to be polite as he sits up a little straighter. "It’s so nice to meet you both."

She smirked wrapping her arms around tavs chest. Gamzee looked down at the sidewalk. "Its nice to meet you karkat." Tav waved to him.

"Tavros." He gives a slight nod and wraps his arm around gams shoulder.

He rested his head against karkat's sighing softly. Vriska glared at karkat smugly.

Karkat glares at vriska and tightens his hold on him.” nibbling on his lip lightly.

"Awww look tavors he still messed up over you. Hahhah." He smirked laughing tav chuckled and looked at her.

"What a shame that gams taken now isn’t it" Karkat scoffs and rolls his eyes.

Gam just watched the ground not okay to deal with something like this. "I don’t know what’s worse, you with him or thinking anyone wants him after the stuff he’s done."

He stands up and glares over at him "Excuse me? I don’t know if we're talking about the same person here because gam is the fucking is the most sweet and loving person I have ever met, unlike you."

Gamzee grabbed karkat's arm. "Could we should go.." He rans off with karkat.

Karkat fights against gamzee’s grip, looking behind them and glares at vriska.

Once out of sight looked down holding back tears.

He looked back at gam and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Gam?"

"I’m fine.." He did the same hiding his face in his hair. "Didn’t expect to see them.."

He hold him close, rubbing his back softly. "I’m sorry gam."

"I’m glad you’re with me.. I’d lose it if I faced them alone.. let’s just go home." He sighs softly.

He nods and stands up, holding on to his hand stays close to his side. "Come on love, that’s enough walking for today."

Locked the door, walking into the room and sits by his side,rubbing his back softly.

He curled up in a ball stuckbing his thoughts.

He frowns and leans down to kiss his cheek softly, moving a hand under his shirt and rubs his back firmly."Gam?"

"I’ll be okay.." He sighed relaxing to the back rub.

"Gam, please don’t lie to me.. if you don’t tell me what’s wrong I can’t help."

"I just need a few minutes try to rebuild myself after that." He keeps his head under a pillow.

"Can i help? or could i get you anything?"

He rolled on his side and opened his arms. "I could use. My karcutie."

He rolls his eyes and smiles softly, quickly moving into his arms and nuzzles into his chest.

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around him. "Thanks." He buried his face in his hair.

"Of course. I’m always up for cuddling, and I don’t like to see you upset." He says, his voice slightly muffled and he leans up a little to kiss his cheek. "Could you tell me what made you sad? I mean I understand bad memories and such, but you seemed to take some of the words to heart."

"Just what they said is kind of true, who’d want me after the shit I’ve done.. if I don’t keep things nice I could be put in a padded room for the rest of my life. Just seeing tavros fucked me up." He ran his hand through his hair. "On those meds I’m sensitive, and makes me overly happy which I hate but it’s that or get chased by things that aren’t there.." He shrugged.

He rubbed his cheek against his chest. "No matter what you did, I would still love you and I will stay by your side as long as you want me here." He sighs and looks moves up to look at him. "And you don’t belong in a padded cell because you’re not bad or insane, you Gamzee Makara, a bartender who likes faygo and cooking. and who I love." He softly cups his cheek and pecks his lips. "Everything will be okay."

He smiled reassured by his boyfriend. "Thanks kar.." He hugged on to him. "If I stopped taking the pills or if they stopped working I’d go crazy, I hope you never have to see that from me.." He nuzzled him relaxing a bit.

"I doubt they’d stop working and if you know you know you don’t do well without them I don’t think you’ll stop taking them." He hums and nuzzles back into his chest. "Even if for some reason that does happen, I’ll still be right here and making sure you’re okay."

"They do stop working, I’ve gone through two different kinds of meds they grew too weak. The more I take them the more my body fights it." He sighed. "The doctor guy understand it more then me."

"That makes sense I guess, the more you take a medicine the more your body gains resistance towards them. When was the last time you had to get new ones?"

"About five months ago, and the ones before that last almost a year." He sat up and pulled his pills out from his bed side table. "Those should last awhile longer."

He nods and looks over at them curiously. "I’m sure they will, it'll be okay."

"At least for it’ll be okay." He checked the time and took a pill before laying back down.

"Do you have to work tonight?" He asks and curls up next to him.

"Yeah. But not for a few hours." He wrapped his arm around him humming.

He nods and kisses his jaw softly. "Alright."

He smiles softly and nuzzles him.

He smiles back and runs a hand through his hair softly

He smiled and kissed his cheek.

"love you gam."

"love you karcutie."

He groans and leans his head back, covering his face with his arm.

He chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He moves his arm and looks over at him quietly.

He smiled and kissed his lips.

He kisses back without thinking, draping his arm over his shoulder lazily.

He hums and rested his hands on his hips.

He smiles into the kiss and hesitantly runs his tongue over his bottom lip.

He opened his mouth for him running his arm up his side.

He hums and lazily explores his mouth, moving a little closer as he runs a hand over the back`of his neck.

He relaxed into the kiss resting his hand on his shoulder, sucking on his tongue lightly.

He shudders, moaning quietly, muffled by the kiss and wraps his fingers in his hair.

He pulled back looking at him, kissing everywhere on his face.

He blushes deeply and leans his head away. "Stoppp."

"Nah." He kissed his cheek smiling.

He groans and covers his face with his arm.

He kissed his jaw and moved down to his neck.

His blush grew deeper. “Really gam?"

"Yeah, really." He chuckled and nipped his neck.

He bites back a sound and tilts his head back to give him more room, laying his arm over gams back.

He chuckles and sucks on his skin running his hand down his chest.

He moans faintly and covers his cheeks. "D-do you really want to give me hickeys right before were supposed to go out in public?" He asks and closes his eyes, running a hand through gams hair softly.

"What, hickey are the best shows you’re mine." He kissed the mark he left on him nipping it again.

His breath hitches at the nip and he tightens his grip in his hair. "F-fuck."

"Whatever ya want I’ll do it for ya." He said in between kisses.

His blush spreads down his neck. "S-shush."

“I mean it, anything just for you." He kisses his blush.

He gives a shaky sigh and runs his hands down his sides. "You’re to sweet."

"Just for you." He watches his hands humming softly.

He continues for a second before resting his hands on his hips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He leans in kissing him softly.

He cups his cheek softly and happily kisses back.

He smiled against his lips.

He hums and moves back, kissing the corner of his lips lightly. "told ya, you taste like paint."

"Does that mean gotta clean it off?" He chuckled.

"That would be preferable, but i’m still going to kiss you either way."

He used his sleeve to wipe it off around his mouth before kissing him again.

He smiles into the kiss and hums happily, tilting his head slightly.

He rolls over on top of he and deepen the kiss.

He sighs at the comfortable weight and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him closer

He smiled and played with his hair.

He pulls back and kisses his jaw softly.

He turns his head letting him with a chuckle.

"Don’t you laugh at me." He mumbles and sucks a light mark along his jaw.

He blushed turning his head. "Yes sir."

He chuckles and nuzzles into his neck, peppering small kisses before stopping where he felt his pulse and sucks on the spot softly.

He blushed more giving him his neck moaning sweetly when he found his pulse.

He hums and bites down over the spot, kissing over the bite before sucking a dark mark, running his hand up and down his back.

He blushed biting down on his lip grinding against him with a muffled moan.

He moves back and closes his eyes, letting out a soft moan as he leans his head back against the bed. "Heh, cutie." He mocks looking up at him with a smug grin.

"Shut it.." He leaned in nipping over his adam’s apple, and kept slowly grinding.

"Nope." He says shakily and bucked his hips up subconsciously at the feeling on his neck, holding onto him tightly with one hand and uses is other to cover his mouth to muffle a loud moan.

He suck on the front of his neck making sure to leave a mark, grinding down wards when he buck up causing his moan against his skin. "Kar~"

He tightens his hold and rocked his hips up against his. "G-gam~"

He pull back looking at him. "W-wanna go all the way this time..?"

He looks back at him and blushes deeply with a small nod. "F-fuck yes."

He sat up and tossed his shirt to the floor.

He runs his hands over his sides and sits up a little to take his own shirt off and set it to the side.

He looked at him running his Hand down his chest to undo karkat pants.

He looks up at him and blushes softly, turning his head away to hide the blush.

He kissed his cheek and palmed him a bit.

He rocks his hips against his hand and moans shakily. "F-fuck~"

He sat up, hooking his thumbs in his belt loops and tugged down.

He lifts his hips up and kicked them the rest of the way off, looking up at him with a small smile.

He smiled back. "Love ya kar." He kicked off his pants.

"Shush you cheesy lil shit." He smiles softly. "I love you to gam."

He smiles back and looked in his dresser til he found a tube of lube. And sat back down on karkat’s lap.

His blush grows and he sits up, wrapping his arms around his neck and kisses him deeply

He kissed back popping the tube open.

He shudders at the sound and he pulls out of the kiss, laying his head on his shoulder.

He looks at him. "Lay down kar." He gently pressed him on his back.

He nods and smiles lays down, looking up at him quietly.

He poured the lube on his fingers and spread his legs, pressing his fingers in him.

He blushes deeply and arches his back, letting out a quiet whine, grabbing onto the sheets tightly. "F-fuck~" He mumbles and try to close his legs.

He leaned over taking the head of his dick in his mouth and added another finger.

He curses under his breath and moans lowly, wrapping his fingers in his hair tightly as he rocks his hips against him.

He pressed his finger deeper feeling for his prostate as he flicked his tongue over the tip.

He shifts a bit uncomfortably at the feeling before arching his back when he rubs over something and moans loudly, stilling at the double sensations, not wanting them to stop. "G-gam, fuck, p-please~"

He pulled off licking his lips. "Think you’re ready." He chuckled and pulled his fingers out.

He whines at the loss and throws his head back against the pillow. "W-why’d ya move?" He looks up at him with stained red cheeks.

He chuckled and poured a bit more in his hand coating his dick in it.

"O-oh." He blushes deeper and shifts his hips a little.

"Heh." He pecked his lips. "I’ll be gently unless you want it rough." He kisses him again before pressing into him.

He hisses and closes his eyes tightly , staying still for a second before looking up at him with lust filled eyes. "P-please, gam."

He groaned at feeling karkar around him looking but with the same lust. "please what kar?"

He pulls him down and hides his face in his neck. "R-rough please." He mumbles quietly and nips over an old mark lightly.

He smirked and rested his hand on karkat’s hips, pulling back to slam all the way into him moaning loudly.

"Ahhh!~" He crys out loudly in pleasure and starts rambling off praises and random thoughts that pop into his head.

Gamzee holds him close as he pounds in him, rough just just like he asked for. Leaning over sucking on his neck.

Karkat trembles and holds onto him tightly , digging his nails into his back as he moans loudly, not bothering to muffle them anymore and tilts his head back, closing his eyes tightly and wraps his legs around his back.

He moaned just as loud and used karkat like a toy, starting to pull him in his thrusts.

He groans and leans his head back, feeling the familiar pool of warmth coiling. "G-gam, mm close." He manages to say between moan.

He reached down stroking him slowly. "Me too~" He speed up his hips.

He whines and bucks his hips up into his hand, arching his back and moans loudly as he cums, biting down on gamzee’s neck hard to muffle his sounds.

He moaned loudly the hard bite made me cum deep inside.

He whines at the feeling and shifts his hips before shuddering and fights the urge to go limp. "G-gam." He mumbles quietly and licks over the bite softly.

SUNDAY 30 OCTOBER 2016  
He smiled and looked at him, kissing the side of his head before pulling out. "that was fucking mazing.."

He whines at the loss and nuzzles close to his side."F-fuck yea it was."

He nuzzled back, looking at the time "I got 20 to get the bar.."

"But gammm" Karkat whines dramatically.

"But I gotta get to work.." He looks at him.

He sighs and looks back at him. "Alright."

He got up and quickly washed off as he got dress nicely like he always did.

He watches him and smiles softly, rolling over on his side, cuddling into the still warm blankets.

"Ya want to stay here?" He looked at him as he buttoned up his shirt.

He looks up at him and smiles softly. "I remember you telling me that that most customers don't exactly approve of our kind of relationship, and I don't want to be the cause of you getting less customers because it's obvious we've fucked thanks to the Hicks and a noticeable limp that I can say right now that I have from being fucked." He chuckles softly.

"Alright if you think that's best you can text me well I'm there if ya want." He went over and kissed him quickly.

He nods and kisses him back before curling up. "Love you gam." He mumbles quietly before drifting off quickly.

"Love you too." He laid the blanket over him and head over to the bar.

He pulls the blanket up to his chin and sleeps contently.

He stay at work for a few hours before coming house worn out.

He had woken up a while earlier, reading a random book he had found on the floor.

He came home and dragged his feet going and face planting the bed.

He looks over at gam and smiles brightly, scampering up on the bed "Hey gam, how was work?"

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around him. "It was long and hard." He chuckled.

"I can think of something else that reminds me of." He snicker and rubs his cheek against gams.

"Yeah." He chuckled and nuzzled him.

He smiles and sits back up, looking at him with a small hum.

He relaxed laying next to him.

He hums and cards his fingers through his hair contently.

He closed his eyes relaxing.

He smiles and kisses his cheek softly "Sleep gam, I’ll watch over ya." He says playfully.

He gave a small nod and groan but was quickly out loudly snoring like he always does.

He chuckles and pulls his hand back to his own chest, leaning his head against the wall and zones out quietly.

He slept for hours waking in the middle of the night.

He was still zoning out, his eyes half lidded and distant.

He looked around seeing the darkness of his closet and froze at what he saw. being too tired when he came home and forgot to take his meds.

He hums a little at the moment and absentmindedly asks. "What’s up gam?" Without looking down at him.

"..A bad shadow in the closet..." He said pulling the blanket closer to him.

He looks over at the closet and frowns "There's nothing there gamzee."

"I see it though... it-it just said to.." He shook his head.

"Told you to what?"He looks down at him.

"Straggle you..." He shook his head again.

He frowns and rubs his shoulders silently, not sure what to do. "Are you okay gam?"

"I.. um." He groaned and ducked under the pillow.

"Gam, come out of there, talk to me please."

"I can talk from here..."

"But I wanna see your pretty face, come on makara."

"But the shadows are scary."

"I told you I’d protect you didnt I?"

"Y-yeah.." He slowly came out of the pillows.

“There we go, there’s that beautiful face I know and love." He smiles softly, a little nervous.

"Heh.." he looked back at the closed.

He looks over at the closet and then back at gam before moving between the two, blocking gamzee’s view.

He hugs him burying his face into his shoulder.

He widens his eyes in surprise before rubbing his back lightly, relaxing into the embrace.

"G-get me my pills please.." He whispers knowing the shadows hate his meds.

He nods and kisses his head softly."Where are they love?"

"I-i don't know.." He looked down.

He just holds him tighter and sighs. "Alright.. just relax and don’t more okay? it’ll be morning in a hour or two so the sun'll be out and the shadows will be gone. do you think you can wait that long?"

"I-I’ve waited days before I'll be fine..." He sighed and tried to relax against him.

He nods and kisses his head softly. "It’ll be okay gam, I’ve got you."

"Thanks kar.." He nuzzled him closing his eyes.

He nods and pulls gamzee to his neck, resting his head on his hair.

He held onto him tighter when they started screaming at him.

He just closes his eyes, oblivious to his struggle as he rocks them back and forth quietly.

He couldn't relax with them breathing in his ears and screaming at him to hurt karkat or himself.

He sighs and leans against him, slowly drifting off without meaning to.

Feeling him drift off he sat up and looked around nothing.. He slowly got up and went to the bathroom hugging himself. But when he got to the bathroom he saw a dark evil looking him that yelled at him loud enough to hurt his ears he sobbed and hugged the side of his head.

He whines at the loss of heat and sits up, looking around confused. "Gam?" He stands up and walks around till he hears the crying and knocks on the door quietly. "Gam?"

"K-kar?" he jumped at the knock from where he was curled up on the floor.

He walks in slowly and frowns when he sees him on the ground. "Come on, let’s go back to bed."

He wants to cry his eyes out but look up at him. "O-okay.."

He walks forward and sits in gamzee’s lap, holding him close. "It’s okay gam, there not real."

"That makes them more scary.." he was lightly shaking too sacred to look for this meds.

"Listen gamzee, they can’t hurt you, you just have to ignore them and focus on something else."

"I-it's hard they scream so loud.." He whined feeling a headache starting.

He sighs and cups gamzee’s cheek, lifting his head to meet his own. "Then focus on me, I’m real, I’m here right now. if you don’t acknowledge them they loose their power."

He looked at him but out of the corner of his eyes he always saw them. He looked at the mirror and pointed at it. "Meds in there?"  
"I’ll look." he stands up and opens the mirror, searching the cabinet " I don't see em. Where was the last place you saw them?"

"Um. By the bed maybe??" He shrugged and looked down.

"Come with me?" He asks softly, not quite trusting gam by himself.

He shouldn't be alone now. "O-okay.." He slowly gets up and looks at him.

He grabs his hand slowly and pulls him behind, searching through the drawers.

He slowed down letting him look hoping he'd find them.

He frowns and points for Gamzee to sit down. "I'm going to look in the kitchen, don't move." He hums and walks off, searching everywhere.

He does so and curls up pulling his knees to his chest.

He comes back a few minutes later and holds up the bottle. "Found 'em."

He sat up and looked at them hearing them scream at him to flush them.

He hands him the bottle and frowns. "You’re not looking to good there Gamzee."

He looked at the bottle and sighed jerking his head to the side when he heard a scream right by his ear.

He jumps back, a little startled and looks where Gamzee turned his head to. "Makara?"

He looked at the bottle gripping onto it, trying to open it but too frantic to do so.

"Here, lemme see it." He says holding out a hand.

He tosses it to him with a huff.

"Don’t you huff at me." He huffs back and opens the bottle, handing it to him.

He takes two and pops them in his mouth downing them and curling up again.

He sits down and sighs, leaving him alone for now.

It takes only a few minutes before it blocks out his shit. He sighed at looked at karkat.

Karkat had closed his eyes, biting his lip absentmindedly.

He hugged him tightly.

He opens his eyes and looks at him. "Are you okay?"

"Now I am." He nods a bit.

He sighs and and holds onto him tightly.

He slowly relaxed. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Your fine gam, I’m just glad you’re okay."

"I'm glad you’re okay too."

"Why wouldn’t I be? You seemed scared more than mad."

"If I like that for took I..start doing the they say.."

"I trust you. I understand you might do bad things to me, but I trust you not to kill me." He shrugs.

"Don't say that.. next time I'd..." He hugs him tighter.

"It's okay, it'll all be fine." he gives a small smile and melts into the hold.

He moved to lay down. "If I ever do lose it don't let me hurt you no matter what. Okay?"

He lays down next to him quietly.

He kissed his head.

"... I love you."

"I love you too.."

He sighs and holds on to his shirt tightly, nuzzling into his neck.

He slowly fell asleep holding him.

He stayed up, holding onto him tightly.

Good thing the meds stop him from dreaming or he being screaming in his sleep all the time.

He sighs and slowly falls asleep in his arms.

He sleeps in late.

He wakes up a while later.

He laid there half asleep.

He kissed his head and kissed lazily over the old marks before getting up and takes a quick shower.

He groaned lightly at the kisses and hid in his blankets.

He walks out a while later in a towel and grabs the book off the floor, sitting on the bed and reads quietly.

He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

He looked over and smiles.

He smiled lightly and laid back down.

He ran a hand through gams hair silently.

He leaned into his hand.

He leaned down to peck his lips softly before moving back up. "Morning."

He pecked back. "mornin'."

"You sleep okay?"

"I guess ya." He nods a bit.

"Good." He nods back and curls up next to him.

He gently holds him humming softly.

He sighs and leans back into him happily.

He smiled letting himself focus on karkat.

He looks up at him and raises a brow. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Cause you're the most beautiful I’ve seen in a long time."

He blushes deeply and turns his head away. "Shut up."

"Make me." He chuckled.

"Don’t tempt me makara."

He stuck his tongue out with a chuckle.

He huffs and softly nips his tongue.

He chuckled and leaned in kissing him.

He rolls his eyes and kisses back quickly.

He smiled like last night didn't happen.

He smiles back and nuzzles him happily.

"I love you so much kar."

"I love you to gam, so fucking much."

He chuckled and hugged him.

He hugs back and hold him close. "You work tonight?"

"Not tonight." He gently shook his head.

“Then we should just get drunk as fuck and watch shitty movies till we pass out."

"Or go to the bar or something, I just really need a drink." He chuckles weakly.

"Drinking here should be fine." He sat up. "But we should clean up before we drink.”

"But whyyyyy."

"Cause it's a mess."

"Gah, fine, you're right."

"Just clean a bit." He kissed his cheek.

He huffs and stands up, quickly putting his clean clothes on. "Where do we start?"

"The floor. dirty clothes, that kind of shit."

He nods and starts picking up the clothes off the floor and puts them in a pile.

He slowly got up and helped clean the whole house.

He looks around and nods in approval" are we done now?"

MONDAY 31 OCTOBER 2016  
He kissed his forehead and nods. "yep he went and got out his cherry vodka pouring them a glass.”

He just followed behind and plopped down on a chair.

He took his glass and took a drink.

He quickly downs it and looks up at gamzee "What’s your favorite kind of animal?"

He chuckled and tapped his chin. "I like goats."

"Goats?"

"Why?"

"I don't know they just seem cool to be. What your favorite animal?"

"Mmm, Crabs I suppose."

"While why you like crabs?"

"Because they’re fucking awesome that’s why."

He poked his cheek. "Crabby little guy."

He glares and bats his hand away. "Favorite color?"

"Purple. Yours?"

"Red. Umm, first crush?"

"Hm? Some random chick from school."

"Mm. I’m out of questions, your turn."

"What would you do with a billion dollars?"

"Probably lose it to a strong gust of wind."

"That would suck. I think I'd save for someone and spend it all on them."

"What about you though? I mean would you really want to spend all that money on someone else but not on yourself?"

"Well if I need it I'll have it but I get so much. A place better than this. Or maybe I could fix myself with the money I don't know."

"You’re not broken." He hums and takes another drink,

"I know but maybe they have a way to stop me from seeing shit."

He nods quietly.

He downs some more.

He sighs and finishes his glass "First actual relationship?"

He thinks for a minute. "Tavros."

He huffs and gets another glass full.

He does the same.

"Mine believe it or not was strider." He hums and takes a small sip.

"Really? How'd that go. He ever talk about cutting a bar tender?"

"Pretty well for a while and then he cheated on and then all of a sudden he’s in the ER half dead. And not that I remember, no."

When he said ER he looked down and downed his drink.

"Gam?" He asks looking up.

"It’s fine, so that girl I saw him with he was cheating on you with?"

"Probably." He shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. "Wasn’t a good relationship anyways so it’s not like it’s a big loss."

"How so? What did you gain from it?"

"We fought a lot, sometimes verbally." He hums and takes another drink. "So I didn’t get jack shit I suppose."

He wrapped arm him and took his own drink. "He sounds like such an ass.”

He shrugs and leans against him. "I could say the same."

"We both got shit exes." He nuzzled him.

He nods and nuzzles him back.

He kissed his head.

He smiles softly.

"I love you katcutie."

"I love you too makara."

He smiled and relaxed against him.

He sighs and rubs his shoulder lightly. "Why did you go when I mentioned the ER.?"

"Cause I'm the one to out him there."

"Wait what?"

"When the fight happen I beat the fuk out of him and he was in the ER for a month."

"So... your scratches?"

"He broke a beer bottle and cut my face with it."

“That piece of shit."

"All over some chick."

“Wait, seriously? what the actual fuck happened?"

"I asked if I could the pretty lady a drink, just being nice and he started losing his shit. He threw the first punch knocking the bottle over, breaking it and when I tried to punch he cut me.. I lost it and leaped over the bar and beat his face in.." He sighed deeply and took a drink.

He stays quiet, listening intently before leaning over and kisses his cheek, "Mmm sorry."

"It happened, no sorry for needed." He smiled looking at him.

He sighs and finishes his cup, laying his head on his shoulder.

"You wasted huh?" He chuckled being pretty fucked up too.

"Pfft, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckles and takes a drink before kissing his lips.

"Yea." He snickers and kisses back sloppily.

He kissed him deeply.

He pulls away and smiles innocently, "Obviously your the one who's wasted here." He snickers quietly.

"Kar, Kar we both are." He giggled.

"Naw, I'm perfectly capable of doing anything a not drunk person can do." He chuckles and nuzzles into his neck.

He smiled and held onto him, "Then would you like more to drink?"

"Mm, maybe later, i'm kinda busy at the moment."

"Oh yeah? Busy with what?"

He hums and licks up Gamzee's a neck, nibbling under his ear, "You."

He turned his head. “Sounds fun."

"It really is " He smiles and nibbles on his pulse point.

He sighed and leans in more.

He hums and looks up at him, "Told ya, capable."

"Oh whatever."

He giggles.

He kisses him licking his lips.

He parts his lips tilts his head.

He roughly kissed him.

He moans quietly and wraps his arms around his neck.

He reached down palming him.

He groans, slightly muffled by the kiss and moves a little closer

He sucked on his tongue and undoes his pants.

He shudders and melts into the kiss, rocking his hips against his.

He scooped him up without breaking the kiss.

He wraps his legs around his waist and lazily runs his tongue over gams.

He sucks on his tongue and grinds against him.

He moans and moves a hand down between them, palming him teasingly.

He grinds into his hand moaning kars name softly.

He hums and lays his head on gams shoulder, closing his eyes and pulls his shirt down a little to nip softly on his shoulder.

He gasped and leaned into him whining softly for more.

He pushes his hand under gams boxers, stroking his member slowly.

He moans louder and holds onto his shoulders tightly.

He moves back to his neck and sucks dark marks in his wake, slowly speeding up his hand and moves his other hand down the back of his boxers, squeezing his butt with a soft hum.

He rocked his hips into both hands. "Fuck kar~"

He chuckles leans his head up to kiss his cheek. "Maybe we should move to the bed or the couch."

"Please." He nods a bit quickly blush dusting his face.

He nods and stands up, grabbing gams and lead him back to the room, gently pushing him on his back and straddles his hips. Rocking up against him eagerly.

He rested him his hands on his hips holding tightly and bucking up to him.

TUESDAY 01 NOVEMBER 2016  
He moans lowly and rocks down into him.

He gasps, biting his lip with needy whines for karkat’s touch.

He looks down at him and moves his hand down to gamzee’s pants, pulling them down slowly.

WEDNESDAY 02 NOVEMBER 2016  
He helped him get them off and bucked up to him.

He moans loudly and nipped at his neck. "Fuck gam."

He drags his nails down past his sides to his hips. "Really want to see what all you can do up there."

THURSDAY 03 NOVEMBER 2016  
"Up where?” He asks innocently and bites down lightly.

He chuckled but groaned and grinded up to him with he bit down.

He laughs quietly and experimentally bites down harder.

He turned his head more and gripping onto his shirt.

He licks over his neck lightly and grinds his hips down.

He whines for more wrapping his legs around him.

He moves up a bit before looking down at him. "Do you think..." He shakes his head and looks down. "Never mind."

"Did I think what? Spill it kar." He leaned up on his pillows.

He blushes deeply and closes his eyes. "Doyouthinkthaticouldpossiblyfuckyou?" He rambles out quickly.

"What I thought we were gonna do this time." He smirked and leaned over getting him the lube and handing to him.

His blush grows darker and he takes the bottle. "M-mind telling me how I get started?"

He laid back on his bed. "Pour it over your three fingers then stroke yourself."

He nods and does what he’s told, pouring it over his fingers and slowly pumps his member, running his other hand over gams back lightly.

He watched him biting his lip, rubbing his thighs together with a muffled moan.

He runs his fingers lightly over his hole and shudders "W-what now?"

He spread his legs and bring him down for a kiss rolling his hips back onto him guiding him to his hole.

He moans lowly and wraps his fingers in his hair, pulling him closer to kiss him deeper, slowly pushing himself in, till he was buried to the hilt.

He gasped lightly he has bottomed before but that was long ago part of him missed it. Moving his hip to get him to move, breaking the kiss with soft waves of moans.

He leans his forehead on gam’s and breaths deeply for a second before rocking his hips slowly at first, gradually picking up speed with small gasps. "F-fuckinh hell you feel a-amazing."

He leaned up to him squeezing around him only to make him hit his prostate. "F-fuck kar!~" He blushed and closed his eyes tightly.

He groans lowly and looks up at him with a grin, rocking his hips as he aimed for his prostate "Mmm, I believe I’m fucking you right now gam." He chuckles and buries his face in his neck.

He arched his back up pressing against his chest with his. Nodding to what he said. "Fuck k-kar~~" He looked up at him. "N-not made of glass." He liked it rough wanting to see how far karkat could go.

He hesitated for a second and nods, immediately biting down on his neck and pulled most of the way out before thrusting back in roughly.

He moaned louder and wrapped his arms around him bucking up. Softly repeats different moans beetween fuck and his name.

He peppers small kisses over his neck before sucking a dark mark under his ear, biting down on his lip to keep quiet as he moves his hips a little quicker.

He blushed already feeling close thanks to karkat. A mix of whines and moan wanting this to last all night.

Karkat chuckles, easily reading gam’s face and slows his hips slightly, raking his nails over his sides.

He looked up at him shuddering at the nails over his side. Whining more and moving his hips.

He puts his hand on his lower stomach and held his hips down, moving his other hand to stroke his member slowly. "So pretty."

"Fuck..~" Be blushed his cock twitching at karkat’s hand. Bucking up to him or at least trying to which got another whine he wanted to cum but kar was stopping him.

He hums and looks down at him quietly, moving his hand a little faster. “What’s up gam?"

"G-gonna c-um~" He blushed brightly and not long after moaning that he released into karkat’s hand feeling it drip onto his stomach.

He leans his head down on gams shoulder, moving his hips quickly a few more thrusts before cumming deep inside. "F-fuck!~"

He blushed to his ears and looked at him leaning up to kiss his head softly. "L-love ya." He says before falling flat on his back panting.

"L-love ya to gam." He mumbles and pulls out and curls up on his chest.

He smiled and rolled on his side wrapping his arms around him.(HERE)

He quickly wraps his arm back around him, tangling their legs together.

He was soon asleep worn out he slept deeply.

He sings quietly to the booth of them and follows suit soon behind, sleeping deeply.

He stayed asleep for past noon gonna have a shit hangover.  
  
FRIDAY 04 NOVEMBER 2016  
He groans when he wakes up, looking around and squints his eyes.

He stretched yawning still having his eye closed.

He looks over at him and smiles softly, leaning up and kisses his cheek.

He groans and rolled over onto him yawning again half awake.

He squeaks in surprise and squirms, trying to push him off.

He went limp ontop of him wrapping his arms around him.

He groans and stops squirming, having a little trouble breathing from trying to move so much with the weight.

He slowly woke up more and looked at him. "Fuck my head.."

He glares up at him and huffs. "Mind getting off me?"

He slowly rolled off him and curled up in the blankets.

He takes a deep breath and sits up, looking over at him with a huff. "Your head okay?"

"It Fucking hurts." He said rubbing his head.

He puts a hand on his shoulder and guides him down so his head was laying on his lap, carding his fingers through his hair quietly.

He closes his eyes and groans lightly slowly relaxing in his lap.

He smile and scratches his scalp lightly, zoning out bit.

He sighed softly and nuzzles his hand gently.

He looks down at him and smiles softly.

He wrapped his arms around him.

"You’re warm." He mumbles quietly.

He chuckled and nuzzled his side.

He smiles and leans back, continuing to play with his hair.

He sat up and kissed him softly.

He smiles and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing him back softly.

He pulled back looking at him. "I’m gonna go take a shower.”

He nods and kisses his forehead.

He got up and went to the bathroom and turned on the water.

He got up and grabbed the brush off the stand, trying to brush his hair down.

He relaxed in the water after washing his hair he let the tub full and laid there.

He knocks on the door a while later and walked in. "Hey."

He looked up at him yawning lightly. "Hey.”

He walks in and curls up on his lap. "Tired?"

He looked down at him. "A little but I’ll be fine."

He leans up and kisses his cheek. "Sleep."

"But then I can’t see that beautiful face of yours."

He smiles softly and and rolls his eyes. "You’re a dork."

"And you love me." He smiled and poked his nose.

"Damn straight." He smiles and pecks his lips softly "I love you more then you know."

He chuckled and nuzzled him. "And I love you just the same."

"Good." He smiles and kisses his cheek.

He smiles back and wraps his arms around him.

He nuzzles into into his chest and sighs happily.

He kisses his head and closes his eyes.

He sighs and closes his eyes as well.

He drifts back to sleep holding him close.

He sighs and kisses over the old marks before drifting off.

He held in in his sleep and didn't wake til late afternoon.

He wakes up awhile later, shivering from the cold water And got out. "Gam, wake up."

He stretched and slowly woke. "Five more minutes.."

"You’re gonna get sick."

"I never get sick." He muttered.

"Well you’re in a tub of freezing water, you’re gonna get sick."

He slowly sat up grabbing his towel off the toilet and got out.

SATURDAY 05 NOVEMBER 2016  
"Thank you.” He mumbles and grabs his hand, dragging him back to the bed.

He followed him and put on some boxers and a tank top taking his meds and sitting down.

SUNDAY 06 NOVEMBER 2016  
He looks up at him and smiles, grabbing the brush and brushes his hair quietly.

He relaxed letting him brush his messy hair, softly humming a tone.

He smiles and continues for a while, braiding it in a messy braid before putting it in a bun."There, perfect."

MONDAY 07 NOVEMBER 2016  
He looked up at his hair. "My hair was perfect now it's a rabbit's butt."

"Exactly."

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him down on the bed with him.

He groans and rolls his eyes, relaxing in his hold.

He smiled watching him.

He sighs and looks up at him.

"love ya kar."

"love you to gam."

He kissed him.

He kisses him softly back.

He hummed melting in the kiss.

He cups his cheek softly and tilts his head to deepen the kiss.

He pet his hair softly with a hum.

He pulled out of the kiss and smiles softly.

He smiled back and kissed his nose.

"You’re a dork."

"I’m your dork."

"Damn right you are." He grins brightly.

He smiles and ruffles his hair.

"Come onnn, leave my hair alone rabbit butt."

He chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Never."

He groans and bats him away "I don’t wanna get up."

"Gotta get up sooner or later.”

"Nope. Never."

He sat up and kissed his cheek. "Then you sit here while I make some food."

"Noo, stay with me."

"But I’m hungry."

"Gahhhh. Fine." He huffs and stands up.

He smiled and hurried to the kitchen and looked for something good to make.

He followed behind slowly and stretches out, wandering around the house curiously.

He pulled out waffles eggs and a faygo.

He grabs the sketch book and finds a few others, flipping through them quietly as he walks back to the kitchen, plopping on a stool.

This sketchbook was dated a few years ago. All dark and most evil drawings. Rainbow blood covered the pages as well as gamzee kissing a severed head.

He looks at the drawing for a bit before hiding it under his leg and absentmindedly flips through the other one. "Watch’a makin ?"

"Waffle sandwich." He hummed as he started the eggs, looking back to see the book under his leg.

"That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen." He chuckles softly and tucks the book a bit farther.

"nah my shit great." He turned back around. "If that’s the book I think it is I don’t mind you look at it but that was before my meds my head was fucked back then."

"I like them." He mumbles quietly and furrows his eyebrows. "Their good. Creepy, but really fucking good." He shrugs and pulls the book back up. “Whats with the decapitated head?"

"Tavors.." He rubs his neck. "He had pissed me off one day. Locked me up in my room and shit.. and I started drawing what the shadows told me." The drawing had words carved in it saying. "Love kills!!"

He furrows his eyebrows and quietly closes the book at the words "Fucking piece of shit." He mumbles quietly.

"He didn’t know how to deal with someone who was mental like that." He sighed then took a drink of tHe faygo and goes to make his food again.

"Still, from personal experence, locking someone in a room is not the way to deal with it." He mumbles and watches him cook quietly.

He hummed setting the eggs on a pan to fry going over and flipping over through a bit more before finding the page and showing him. "This was my whole life the meds and even sometime with it." It showed day to day shadows, a chair, a table. In the shadows it looked like the faces and things were trying to pull themselves out of the dark.

He studies the picture for a few seconds silently and looks back up at him "Can... can I keep this book?"

"Sure." He said but looked at each page some not as bad one had a detailed sketch of a black angel wings unfolded. Gamzee friend as he grew up but disappeared when he got with tav. He sighed and looked through more.

"Thanks." He mumbles and looks up at gam "What’s your life story?"

"mom left when I was really young dad was always on drug and brother worked to feed me.. Never had real friends, shadows like the angle and little kitties and even a goat that was the nicest thing ever. They helped me grow up and things good and things bad. But when kurloz went to school.. he left me.. and I sat alone for weeks.. tav found me then and it was shit for us both.." he rested the book on his Hand and turned the eggs so they didn’t burn.

He listened quietly and looked up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Don’t be it was along time ago.." He leaned over kissing his forehead.

He smiles softly and sighs quietly.

He smiled back and pet his hand.

He leans into the touch and closes his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"Well it is."

He kissed his face all over.

He groans and hides his face in his hand.

"Cutie." He smiled and went to make more of his food.

He rolls his eyes and went off exploring again.

He made the sandwich and started eating.

He eventually found where the paint and canvases were and looked around for a bit before accidentally tripping over a paint can and covers most of the canvases and the floor with paint. he yelps and quickly runs back out to the kitchen and feigns innocence.

He raised his eyebrow as he saw him. "Kat what did you do?"

"Nothing." He says quickly.

"Kar." He looked at him. "Did you break something?"

"Nope... everything's fine. How's your sandwich?”

"Sandwich is great. But if you did something or I will carry you around all like a baby."

"Everythings fine, no need to carry me around.” He smiles weakly. "It’s all good."

He got up and quickly weny over picking him up quickly. "Lets just go see shall we."

He squirms frantically. "It’s fine! everything's alright!”

He kissed his face and carried him through the house till he saw the paint mess. He frown slightly.

He looks down and stays silent.

"Don’t worry it’s just a mess. You’re fine." He kissed his forehead and set him down to start clean.

He frowns and glances up at the ruined canvases and just sits there.  
  
He looked at them too and set them against the wall wiping up the dripped paint.

"I'm sorry.” He mumbles quietly.

“It’s fine really." He smiled softly and clean up.

TUESDAY 08 NOVEMBER 2016  
He sighs and stays quiet.

He saved as much paint as he could but it was mostly ruined.

He frowns and stands up, walking out of the room silently.

He looks back at him a he finished cleaning.

He just walks back to the living room and plops down on the couch.

He looked at the ruin canvases and started messing with it starting to make a mix of colors.

He sighs and stands up after a few minutes, walking back to the room and stands in the hallway quietly.

The colors mixed there slowly changed, purple, red blue and black and mixing in what looked like a whirlpool.

He watches quietly and sits down, transfixed by the colors.

He soon sat down too looking at it finding it calming.

He leans his head against the door frame, zoning out.

He looked back at him smiling. Humming as he leaned back on his hands.

He smiles softly back and closes his eyes,content with the silence/

He watched karkat smiling softly relaxing completely without a care for things.

He sighs and moves next to him quietly.

He wrapped his arm around him. "I love you kar." He whispered as to not break the silence.

He jumps a little at the sound and smiles up at him. "love ya to gam."

He smiled and kissed his head.

He leans up Into the touch and leans against him.

He smiled and held him as he closed his eyes.

He relaxes into his holds and hums quietly.

WEDNESDAY 09 NOVEMBER 2016  
He smiled and pulled him closer.

He closes his eyes with a content sigh.

"This is nice."

"Yea, it is."

He kissed his cheek.

He smiles and kisses his cheek back.

"Let go lay down."

THURSDAY 10 NOVEMBER 2016  
"Don't wanna, Mm comfortable."

He picked him up. "Well I want you next to me." He kissed the top of his head.

He huffs and squirms in his hold stubbornly.

He chuckled and carried him to his bed.

He huffs and rolls over on his stomach, hiding his face in the blankets.

He laid next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

He looks over at him and huffs

"Aw come on." He made a kissy face.

He groans and rolls over.

He smiled and kissed his head.

He sighs and looks over at him.

SATURDAY 12 NOVEMBER 2016  
He kissed his lips resting his hand on his chest.

He smiles and nuzzles close to him, cupping his cheek and rubs his thumb over his cheek lightly

He smiled and hugged him close. In the kiss.

He smiles and pulls back very slightly to take a breath, smiling softly and kisses his jaw.

He chuckles and plays with his hair.

He smiles and nuzzles into the touch before pressing soft open mouthed kisses along his neck.

He leaned his head back letting him kiss his neck.

He hums quietly and nibbles on his neck lightly, sucking lightly on his pulse point.

He moaned softly and slid his hand under his shirt.

He shivers a bit at his cold hand, leaning into it as he sucks a little harder.

He bit his lip and turned his head more for him, running his hand up his back.

He runs his tongue up his neck and bites down hard, kissing over the mark softly as he arches into his hand.

"Mm kar~" He moaned lightly pressing his nails into his back.

He shudders and leans back into his nails. "Mm not gonna break you know, you don't have to be carefully." He mumbles and moves over to the other side of his neck, biting down lightly.

He looked at him, dragging his nails down his back moaning when he hit the other side of his neck.

He gives a Shaky sigh and arches back into the touch, biting down hard on an old mark.

He groans softly, wrapping his legs around his hips.

He grabs on to gam’s thighs shudders, sucking another dark mark along his neck.

He grinded against him, moaning his name under his breath.

He rolls his hips down against his and snakes his hand behind his back to squeeze his ass softly. "Mhm."

He blushed as he moaned louder, turning his head as he bucked up more.

He moans quietly and holds gamzee’s hips to his own and grinds down.

He moan needily, digging his nail in his shoulder. Trying to grind against him pulling him into a kiss.

He leans up and quickly kisses him deeply, groaning at the feeling of his nails.

He slides his tongue past his lips, dragging his nails down to his hips.

He melt into the kiss and bucks his hips down quickly at the feeling of nails, moaning quietly

He slides his hand under his pants grabbing his ass.

He gasps quietly, muffled by the kiss and rocks his hips down quickly.

He tugged on his pants wanting them gone, fighting his tongue for his mouth.

He shifts his hips a bit, not wanting to move away and fights back for a second before letting him take control of the kiss.

He leaned up to the kiss sucking on karkat’s tongue grinding up at him.

He shudders and his arms give out, laying himself over his chest and rocks his hips down lazily. "Mhm~"

He leaned his head back, having a full blown boner in his tight pants held down by kar.

He takes a deep breath and shifts his hips against the bulge in gams pants.

He gasped dragging down his back again, wrapped his legs around him tightly. He was a needy bottom.

He chuckles quietly. "Problem?"

He blushed shaking hus head "N-no problem.."

"Is that so? Because this." He moves his hand down to cup the bulge in gams jeans. "Says otherwise."

He groaned leaning his hips up to his hand. "Not a problem for you." He bit his lip.

"Mm, good point." He chuckles and squeezes softly, moving back and tugs gams pants off "What do you want me to do?"

He sat up and added his shirt to his pants, looking at him. "Fuck me til I can’t walk."

He nods quickly and takes his own clothes off, tackling him back on his back and sits up on his chest. "With pleasure." He hums and grinds his hips down.

He looked up at him spreading his legs from him as he lightly moaned at the grinding.

He smiles softly and positions himself, slowly pushing in as he leans up to kiss him deeply.

He slowly moan in the kiss as he bucked back onto him.

He moans quietly and moves his hips slowly.

He let karkat control it, holding him close bucking up lightly.

He grabs on to gams wrists and holds them above his head, starting to move his hips a little quicker.

He blushed but arched up to him, moaning out. "Fuck karkat~"

He just tightens his hold and hangs his head down, stopping for a second before moving his hips quickly, starting a brutal pace.

He loved it, moaning loudly going between. "Karkat~" and "fuck!~" Arching up all the eay to him cheek dark with blush.

He moves to the crook of his neck and bites down roughly, not slowing his hips, if anything going faster with small grunts and gasps.

He turned his head giving up his neck to him, he had stop holding back moans as the fell from his lips. It wasn't before long when he felt himself getting close.

He groans and shifts his hips a bit , trying to find he sweet spot as he gets closer himself.

Gamzee slammed his hips back onto him making him hit his prostate, he soon came from that screaming karkats name.

Karkat arches his back and works gam through his orgasm, biting down on his neck hard as he follows behind with a silent cry.

He looks at him panting. "F-fucking.. that.. was awesome.” He leaned up and kissed his chin, before flopping on his back.

He grins brightly and curls up on his chest. "Mmm."

He wrapped his arms around him. "Love you."

He kisses his cheek and nuzzles him. "I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too." He smiled and started drifting off.

He smiles and kisses his cheek before falling asleep rather quickly.

He overslept and didn't wake til after he was meet to be at work.

He wakes up a while later and looks around, shaking gam awake. "Gam."

He stirred looking at him. "Wha..?"

"Work." He mumbles and nuzzles his cheek.

"Shit.." He sat up seeing the time. "My shift would be over soon.."

"Mm, then cuddles." He mumbles and wraps his arms around gams waist, nuzzling into his side.

"Alright.." He nuzzles him gently, hoping it doesn't hurt him.

He shifts a bit and looks over at him with a small smile.

He kissed his head. "I love you so much."

He smiles and nuzzles him with a small hum.

He relaxes for now rolling on his side and watched him.

He sighs and looks back at him quietly.

He kisses his nose. "I am sore as fuck.."

He grins brightly and nuzzles his cheek. "You're the one who told me to fuck you until you can't walk."

"Yeah it was the best night ever." He sat up with a groan.

He smiles and looks up at him. "Where ya goin?"

"Try to get to the bathroom." He got up legs slightly shaky.

He giggles quietly and sits up, looking at him with a smug smile.

He rolled his eyes and slowly made it to the bathroom, looking at the marks and his neck and blushed smiling.

He smiles and curls up in the still warm blankets on gams side of the bed with a soft sigh.

He went the bathroom stretching. “You hungry?!”

"Lil bit!" He mumbles and pulls the blanket over himself.

"I’ll make some food soon." He said now better at walking.

He hums and pulls the blanket over his head.

He goes making food for them.

He just stays in the bed.

He came back with a tray of food.

He stays under the blankets.

"Kar time to come out."

"No."

"No, why no?"

"Because."

"You upset or somethin?"

"No."

"Then why not come out."

"Comfortable."

"Do you want food or not."

“Yes."

“Then come out."

"No."

"Okay I’ll eat it all.”

"Nnooooo."

"Come out come out wherever you are?"

"What are you the big bad wolf?" He chuckles quietly.

"Yep." He tore off the blanket and landed onto of him, pecking his lips.

He yelps at the sudden cold and groans. "Well the wolf is currently crushing me."

SUNDAY 13 NOVEMBER 2016  
He sit up and lays the food tray in karkat’s lap.

"Gammmmm I'm collldddd."

He laid the blanket half over him “better?”

He shrugs and leans back, not touching the food

“Do I gave to feed it to you?”

“Mm not hungry”

He took it eating. “You need to eat at some time.”

“No I don't.” He mumbles and buries himself under the blanket.

He sighs and eats letting kar stay there.

He hums and eventually a small snore comes from the blankets.

He kissed his head and got up eating and taking his med before going to make up for missing his shift.

He wakes up a few minutes later and frowns when he didn't see Gamzee. “Gam?!” He yells and looks through the rooms with a worried whine.

He had left him a note but wasn’t sure hed see it. Working dully as the guy joke around with the marks on his neck.

He frowns and walks through the house again before spotting the note and walks to the bar out of boredom, walking in and sits across from Gamzee with a small smile, wearing a scarf for the cold and totally covers the marks.

seeing him he smiled and poured his a soft sweet drink for him, the guys still making joked about gamzee’s sex life.

He happily sipped the drink and looked over at the man. “Why don't you stop making jokes about others sex lives when it's so painfully obvious that you haven't got laid In months.”

They blink, looking at him. "How about we just beat ya and leave ya fir death ya stupid no one.” Gamzee looked at them.

Karkat opens his mouth to argue but looks down for a second quietly. “How about you go back to drinking your feelings away you piece of alcoholic trash.”

They watch him slowly one by one they turned back to drinking a few of them look hurt by what karkat said, the ones who had gone through a lot. “Maybe you could shut up and just let us live.”

“Maybe you should stop threatening me then, Just because you've gone through shit doesn't mean you have the right to be a dick.”

MONDAY 14 NOVEMBER 2016  
a few of them actually left their drink still fill. Gamzee looked at him. “Well that’s one way to get them out.”

Karkat looked back at gam and hides his face in his hands. “Fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be a dick maybe I should go and apologize.”

“They were assholes frist dont sweat it.” He smiled and reached over ruffling his hair.

He looks down and then over at the door. “I still feel bad.”

He hummed and poured him another drink.

He sighs and takes a small sip of the drink, looking up at him with a smil. “You do look nice with them though.”

He smiled back at him. “You do too.”

“How would you know, I have a scarf on ya dork.” He chuckles and takes another drink.

“You always look good dork.” He chuckled too as he gave the other drinks.

He smiles softly and stands up, stretching with a sigh.

He smalled talked with the drinker, getting hit on by a drunk chick.

He frowns and narrows his eyes, walking over to the lady and sits next to her with a small huff.

Gamzee shows her his marks saying he was taken. "Aw but she’s not here~" Gamzee just pour her more whisky and shakes his head looking at karkat.

Karkat gives a small smile, giving a little wave. “Hes mine actually.”

She looked at him. "Why all the good lookin’ guy gay." She huffed and downed her drink.

He chuckles quietly and runs a hand through his hair. “Sorry, but I got to him first.” He smiles and leans up to kiss gam’s cheek softly.

He leaned over letting him kiss his cheek. “Sorry sister, you’ll find someone to hang with.”

He smiles and nuzzles his cheek before sitting back down, watching her stand up and go talk to someone else.

He smiled looking down at karkat.”That actually happens way too much.”

“Then I better come with to make sure you're okay.” He smiles and stands up, stretching slightly. “Your mine now~” He says softly and looks around.

He pecked his lips. I’m your forever no getting rid of me.” He smiles and nods.

He smiles and pecks his lips softly back “I wouldn’t trade you for the world.”

“Same, love ya kar.” He smiled leaning on the counter.

“Love ya to gam” He smiles and sits back down, looking around at all the people.

A few of them were watching them the girl was now flirting with him.

“Why are people lookin at us?” He asks and looks back at gam.

“Cause we kissed.” He just gets them more to drink, drinking what they are here for.

He huffs and crosses his arms, setting his head on them and closes his eyes, zoning out quietly.

He worked the rest of his shift relaxed.

He watches as the guys they talked to when they first came in walked back into the bar before laying his head back down and sighs softly.

He looked at him, ruffling his hair. “Shifts over.”

He looks up at him and smiles. “Cool.”

He went around to him downing a drink and holding the door open for him.

He quickly finishes his drink and stands close to him, walking out with a soft sigh. “Why thank you kind sir.”

He drops his arm around his shoulder as they walked home.

He smiles and nuzzles into his side and looks up. ”It’s pretty out tonight.”

“It is.” He held him close walking home with him.

“Kinda like you.” He smiles.

“No, like you.”

“Nope. Totally like you.”

“Maybe you should get your eyes checked cause it just like you.”

“My eyes are fine. You're beautiful.”

“So are you you sappy dork.” He leaned down kissing him.

“You love me.” He smiles and kisses him back softly, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He nods and kisses him under the stars.

He hums and pulls back after a second with a small smile.

He smiles back and walks him home.

He stays close and sighs once they get there.

He streches. “Anything you wanna do?”

“Mm, you?” He giggles and leans up to kiss his cheek. “I dunno, what do you wanna do?”

“Could go somewhere nice.” He shrugged.

He looks up at him and grins. ”Yea?”

“Moives? Or out to eat something?”

“Movies sound nice.”

“Any new one you want to see.”

“Not really, anything will be good.”

He smirked and checked the time. “Get ready and you’ll go.”

He grins and nods quickly, running off to the room to get dressed quickly and tries to run a brush through his hair.

He put his hair in a big ponytail and got money for them.

He quickly comes scampering out, a large grin on his face. “Ready~”

“You look great. Let’s go.” He took his hand and left with him to the movie.

“You look better.” *e smiles and stands close to him, smiling once they got to tr theaters.

He handed him money. “You buy the food I’ll get the tickets.”

He nods and quickly goes to other popcorn and two drinks, as well as a few boxes of candy before turning around and bumps into Dave, staring at him quietly.

Gamzee got two tickets to a movie and went to go to karkat back he froze when he saw the tall blond.

Karkat looks over at Gamzee as dave gives a small smirk. "There's my favorite juggalo clown, and we got KitKat to, two for the price of one." He chuckles.

He slowly steps over next to karkat between them. “Well, ya living in the same place gets ya that..” He watched him seeing the scar he gave dave.

Dave just rolls his eyes behind the shades, moves to gamzee’s side and ruffles karkat’s hair who just slaps his hand away. "So howva been? Those scars have healed terribly, it almost makes me sorry, but then I remember, I don't really care."

He growls as he watched him go to karkat stepping between them again. He wasn’t gonna let that asshole near his karkat. “Fuck you, asshole. You face didn’tturn out pretty either.”

"But mine looks cooler, chicks love a badass. Yours just looks like you got in a fight with a chicken and lost." He chuckles quietly and cocks his head. "Mind steppin out of the way? I wanna catch up with karkles."

He blankly looked at him before looking at karkat if he wanted to talk to dave he wasn't gonna stop him.

Karat just shakes his head and hides behind Gamzee quietly, not wanting to deal with confrontation.

“Sorry dick face looks like no one wants ya.” He held karkat hand and went to leave.

Dave huffs and grabs gamzee’s shoulder before he could go. "I'm not done here. Woah woah woah woah, what's with the hand holding, are you two a thing? You seriously think that this bipolar asshole is better than me?" He scoffs, talking to the both of them.

He glared at dave daring him to say one more thing and hed punch him and run. He kept dave away from karkat not trusting him with something so special.

Dave just scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Go ahead, do it. Show your true colors." Karkat just stayed. Behind Gamzee, holding on to his shirt quietly. "You don't have the balls to do anything, all bark and no bite."

Gamzee felt his heart and breath pick up, pulling back his arm to slm it into his face, grabbing karkats wrist and running off cursing under his breath.

Karkat yelps and stumbled behind him, nearly tripping a few times. “Gam!” He calls out to him and turns around to see Dave holding a bleeding most likely broken nose. “Gam slow down, I can't run that fast!.”

He stopped long enough to pick him up and run with him again. “Hold on tight kar.” He said not looking back til he got home.

He just wraps his arms around gamzee’s neck and nuzzles into his chest without much protest, letting out a soft sigh when they reached the house.

He locked the door and slid down in front of it. ”That fuxking asshole pisses me off so much..”

He looks down at him and frowns. “Did you have to punch him?”

He whines and holds himself. “Sorry..”

“Don’t be sorry, he deserved it. I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed.”

“Disappointed in me??” He looked up at him.

“Not with you in general, but your better then him . punching him isn’t going to get you anywhere gam.” He sighs and looks down, sitting down with a small frown.

“I know.. just he wouldn’t shut up and he gets to me soo bad im scared of what I’d see him without my med. I”m sorry karkat.” He looked down as there was a knock at the door.

“I know I know.” He sighs and moves up on his lap, nuzzling his cheek before looking up at the door with a worried expression.”Who is it?”

From the other side of the door they knocked again. “Police.” Gamzee moved away from the door.

Karkat stood up quickly and grabbed gamzee’s hand, pulling him up quickly. “Go find a place to hide, I’ll talk to em.”

He slowly steps away before running to the attic he rarely opened hiding in there.

He watches him go and takes a deep breath, opening the door with a small smile. ”Can I help you?”

Dave was with them. "Were here looking for gamzee makara."

“Mind if I ask why? Last time I checked Dave was provoking him, I’m sure there were plenty of witnesses”

"We still want to talk to him, let us come in and talk with him." They tried to push the door open.

“The house is a mess, do you think you could come by some other time?” He asks trying to stall them.

"No now this is your last time to let us in willingly." They pressed the door open again.

He whines and slowly opens the door, letting them in while he looked at the ground, glaring at dave.

They looked in every room before finding the opening to the attic. "Gamzee?!" Gamzee always listened to them then it wasn't as bad as for him.

He quickly follows them and runs over to gamzee’s side,standing by him as and grabs his hand in his own.

“Make dave leave and I’ll come.. Gamzee holds his hand tightly worried and scared as they tell dave to go.  
Dave rolls his eyes and scoffs as they tell him to go wait downstairs. Karkat just staying by his side and squeezes his hand tightly.

He looked to karkat. “They probably won’t keep me, just question me they wanna question you too for now I need you here would I know you're safe.” He kissed his forehead.

He nods and nuzzles gamzee’s shoulder. “I’ll stay with you as long as I can.”

They put him in cuffs and lead him out to the ca, looking back at karkat.

He whines and looks back gamzee, not sure what to do as he starts to panic.

And as soon as they came, they left. Dave and the police all left with gamzee taking him to find out what happened.

Karkat just stands there in shock and shuts the door, slowly walking back to the room, grabbing one of gams shirts and crumbles by the bed, curling up in a tight ball.

Gamzee looked out the window as he went from the car to a hold cell drunks and some drug addicts in there. Soon his meds would wear off.

Karkat looks over at the pill bottle on the night stand and curses to himself. He didn't know where the police station was. He just begged gam to be able to get through this without his meds he just wanted to hold him again.

He tried to tell a guard that he need them but they just told him to get over them. He curled up in the corner til he was taken to a questioning room by then he saw the shadows bend here into the scariest shit he's seen in a long time he wished for kar.

He groans after a while and stands up, grabbing the meds and slipped them in a coat that was to big as he runs out of the house, stopping until he found a police officer and smacked him, not enough to get him in big trouble but enough to get him to the holding cell gamzee was in. Sadly they took his coat but he still looks around. "Hey, have you guys seen a giant with face paint around here?" He asks some of the drunken people, not seeing gam yet.

The druggies point to the door leading to the questioning room. Gamzee was trying to tell them he needed his pill curling in his seat trying to ignore the shadows. The officer came over to try and get his meds so he could talk.

Karkat huffs and uses a skill he wouldn’t admit to having as he pulls out a lock pick he always keeps in his sock, quickly picking the lock and pushed passed the officers as politely as he could and wraps his arms around gamzee tightly. “Hey hey hey, it’s okay gam, I got ya.”

Gamzee jumped when arm quickly found their way around him. “Kar?” He hugged him tightly, tight enough not to hurt. When the officer came back he demanded to know who karkat was and why he was there.

Karkat just ran his hand through gams hair and coos softly/ “I’m the guy who’s gonna be your worst nightmare, because I’m fairly certain that making a guy and making him go into a mental state isn’t good for your reputation.” He says quickly, knowing that they didn't do this to gam but hoping they didn't know that. “Now if you don’t mind, I would like to get my boyfriend home before your police officers traumatize him any more.”

The officer watches them for a minute. "There is still a crime that happened, we can’t just let it slide we need to know what happened at the movies, as long as he didn’t do it he can be free to go."

Gamzee was shaking and moved to hold on to him.

“What had happened was dave was provoking him and then grabbed his shoulder, it was an automatic response.” He stops for a second to coo softly, holding onto him tightly. “Can we please go? His is in no state to answer questions.”

The officer sighed looking at gamzee. "Alright but he’ll be put on house arrest til we can find out all the answers."

“Thank you sir.” He mumbles and grabs gamzee’s hand. “Come on gam, let’s get you home.”

He slowly gets up staying close to karkat. “P-please home.”

“Yea, home.” He nods and wraps his arm around gam’s waist, leading him out of the room as quickly as he could. “Well get you home and you can have a nice hot bath.” He nuzzles his side for a second before walking out of the building.

They put a ankle bracelet on him for house arrest getting home with karkat he went to find his meds but didn't see them.

Karkat curses and looks down. “Fuck, they took my coat, we haven't go back.”

“No.. it was evil in there.” He hugged himself not wanting to go.

“Gam, the coat has your meds.” He frowns and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“You get them ill stay..” He looked at him he take it here over there anyday.

“I don’t wanna leave you alone.” He mumbles and kisses his cheek softly.

“I’ll be fine..“ He nods to himself. “I’ve done it before.”

“Are you sure?” He asks with a small frown.

He nods. “Yes, I’ll be fine..” He looked at him, the shadows on him changed to look like a knight.

He gives a small smile and nuzzles his cheek. “I’ll protect you.” He hums and pulls him close.

He hugs him back kissing his cheek. “I love you kar, my knight in shining armor.”

He smiles and pulls him, to the bathroom, drawing the water. "Does that make you my princess?" He chuckles softly.

He covered the mirror with a towel. “Prince. If anything.” He watched the water flow, it muffles voices he heard.

“Mm, you are my love.” He leans up to kiss his cheek, not questioning the towel as he slowly stripped the off of gamzee, guiding him in the tub. “Just relax gam.”

“I’ll try just hurry please.” He said laying in the water the relaxing his muscles.

He nods and kisses gams head before quickly rushing out the door.

TUESDAY 15 NOVEMBER 2016  
He sighed and sunk into the water closing his eyes.

He runs the the station and gets his coat back but not the pills, something about not knowing what they were used for or weather or not they were harmful. After a few times of trying he just slowly starts to walk home.

Gamzee was in bad shape shaking in the tub, voices got over everything else to were they snapped and he jumped. He added new cuts all over his chest the water a light red.

He walks inside with a soft sigh. Slowly making his way to the bathroom and knocks on the door. “I’m comin’ in.” He mumbles and opens his mouth to talk but quickly cuts off when he sees gam, freezing at the sight of blood.

Gamzee was passed out leaning against the back of the tub pieces of broken razor next to him, cuts like scratches all the way down his chest.  
Karkat shakes his head and closes his eyes tightly for a second and takes a deep breath. He carefully picked gam up out of the tub and carried him back to the bed, setting him down carefully before running back and grabbing a towel, holding them over the cuts "Gam! Wake up!"

He seemed to stir at hearing his voice and the pain of the towel blinking awake with a hiss, looking down at the blood he knew what happened each time the same thing makes him add scars.

Karkat gives an audible sigh of relief and nuzzles his shoulder, tears making their way down his cheek as he cry silently, holding on to him as tightly as he could for fear of losing him. “J-jesus fuck gam you fucking idiot.”

He hugged him best he could. “I’m sorry.. I-it wasn't me..” He started shaking freaking out by the cuts he didn’t remember doing to himself.

He just holds onto him tighter, burying his face in his chest, taking care to avoid the cuts. “Shoosh, it’ll be okay gam.”

“I- need my meds now..” He said shaking in karkat’s arms.

He holds him closer and sighs. “They wouldn't give em to me.” He whispers into gams hair.

He shook more holding on tight to his knight as the thing that made him cut slowly crawled over to him.

He sits up for a second before grabbing his scarf off the bed, leaning over and wraps it around gamzee’s eyes. “Don’t look. I got you, let me protect you.”

He lets him trusting him holding on to karkat scared he’ll blow away and leave him alone. “I’ll need the pill soon.. before I do worse.”

“I know gam…” He mumbles and tangles their legs together, clinging on to him as tightly as he could.

“I love you karkat..” He rests his head on his shoulder trying to block out the voices too.

“I love you to gam, your perfect. You’re stronger than this.” He mumbles and nuzzles into his neck.

He held him his chest starting to hurt from the cuts. “I-if i get too bad th-they put me in a straight jacket..”


	2. Chapter 2

“That won't happen gam, I got you. Remember? I'm your knight , I will do everything and more to protect you.” He says quickly, tightening his grip slightly.

He nods focusing on karkat's breaking but he could still heard the whispers and screams as well as the crawling and scratching.

He leans up and whispers sweet nothing's in gamzee’s ear running a hand through his hair

That helped him taking deep breaths calming down from him.

He holds onto him tightly, slowly closing his eyes until soft snores escapes his lips.

He listened knowing he could fight this any. He got up and got his coat leaving to try and get his meds.

He wakes up a few minutes later at the absent warmth, immediately panicking when he couldn't find gam and runs out side, searching anywhere he could think of as his mind went to the worst possible things that could have happened.

He walked to his doctor who gave him the pills only barely getting to them in time as it was late they were going home but hurried over when he saw gamzee how he was, getting him inside and the meds in him before he could understand what happened.

Karkat looks around the unfamiliar neighborhood and wipes his eyes , not knowing where Gamzee or himself were . He walks a bit farther before sitting on the curb, hiding his face in his hands to try and distract him from the dark, he'd never been a fan of the dark.

Gamzee told his doctor about everything not sure if he was safe to be around overs close to putting himself in a padded room.

Karkat sniffles and curls up on himself, not caring at the people staring at him as tears moved down his cheek, not fighting back when some guys came up behind him asking for money and beating him when they found out he didn't have any and just curls up tighter in on himself.

The doctor talked him into going home and gave him more meds, he gave out of the office wrapped in a blanket but they stopped when they someone curled on the curb.

Karkat groans and hisses at the light and glares at the car. “What the fuck are you looking at?! Leave me the fuck alone!” He hisses, not knowing who was in the car.

Hearing karkat gamzee froze and ran over stop a few feet away. “K-kar..”

Karkat glares at the figure for a second, not knowing who it was and wipes his split lip, bruises littered over his body. He stares for a second before noticing it was gam and stares quietly in shock.

Gamzee falls to his knees tears falling he wasn’t there for karkat he made this happen to him. He wanted to run and run far away from the hurt but he was frozen.

He snaps out of it after a second and runs up to Gamzee, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I wanna go home gam. “ He mumbles and holds back his tears.

The doctor nods. "I’ll drive you guys home if you’d like." Gamzee slowly goes back to the doc’s car as he dove them home.

Karkat just clings on to Gamzee’s arm, not wanting to let him go as silent tears made their way down his face.

He felt so bad about karkat getting hurt. Holding him tight as they pulled up at home.

He slowly stands up and keeps a tight hold on gams arm as he walks inside.

Gamzee went and hid in his bed curling in a tight ball.

Karkat frowns when gam leaves him and quickly scampers after him, sitting on the floor next to the bed quietly.

He hid not wanting to ever come out.

“...gam?” He asks quietly.

“Yeah?...”

“I want you.”

“But I made you get hurt..”

He just repeats. “I want you, p-please gam, I need you.” He says pitifully, curling up on himself. “I-I need you.”

He slowly came out and wrapped his arms around him pulling him up on the bed.

He nuzzles into gams chest and clings onto him tightly. “I-I thought i had fucking lost you.”

“I’m so fucking sorry karkat I feel like shit for doing it.” He held him closer.

“Don’t feel bad, I was just scared when I woke up and I couldn’t find you. I know I’m being pathetic and shit but I love you gam, and I don’t want to fucking lose you.”

He sat up. “I leave and you get jumped.. I’m so shitty, you’re my knight when I need and when you need me I’m not there..”

He looks up at him and frowns. “Just forget about it gam. what matters is you’re okay.”

“You matter a lot more then me.”

“No I don’t. I’m disposable. you’re not.”

“Youre as disposable as me.”

“You’re not though.”

“Yes I am..”

“Gam.”

“No you’re not.”

“You matter as much as I do.”

“You matter more gam.”

“We matter equally.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” He hugged him tight. “Never say you matter less.”

“It’s the truth.” He mumbles quietly and nuzzles into his chest.

“How could I ever matter more.”

“Because you just are gam.”

“No, I matter just as much as you.”

He shifts a bit and winces in pain, and quickly stops moving. “Fuck.”

He looked at him. “You okay?”

He nods and bats a hand at him. “I’m fine.”

WEDNESDAY 16 NOVEMBER 2016  
“Okay.” He watched him.

He closes his eyes and nuzzles closer to Gamzee.\

He held him close.

“I love you gam.” He mumbles quietly.

“I love you too.”

“Please don't leave me.”

“What if I hurt you bad.”

“I trust you gam.” He looks up at him with a small smile.

“I don’t trust me..”

“Gam, I know you wouldn't hurt me.”

He just held him close.

“Gam.. you wouldn't.. right?” He asks looking up at him.

“I could it’s scary how I don’t know myself.. it’s scary to know it wasn’t me who cut my chest..”

“Who was it?”

“It was other me.. when I was little he could easily take over.. then I found out he was bad and no one else could see him. He is just like me but he just wants to kill.. I was without the meds long enough for him to take over.. I’m scared he’ll hurt you..”

He frowns and kisses Gamzee cheek, running his fingers over the cuts softly. “Well if it’s another you. I’ll be safe then. I mean if you like me won't he?”

“You wouldn’t want him to like you, his idea of liking.. is cut up and play with…” He sighed and looked down.

He looks up at him and pecks his lips softly. ”..I trust you gam.”

“Trust me but you wouldn’t trust him..” He held him tight.

He closes his eyes and kisses his neck lightly. “You are mine, and if that means I have to beat the fuck out of some other you to keep the real you, so be it.”

He lightly smiled and gently pulled him close to his chest.

He smiles softly back and tangles their legs together.

He closed his eyes sighing softly.

He sighs and slowly falls asleep.

He grinned widely and spit out his pills carefully picking up karkat as not to wake him.

He just clings on to him as he sleeps, nuzzling into his chest with a soft snore.

He took him to the basement and tied him down to a metal table.

He shifts a bit at the cold on his back and blinks awake. “Gam?”

He chuckled, most of him hid in the shadows. “You trust him too much. Hehe.”

He furrows his eyebrows and tugs on his arms. “What the fuck, why am I tied up. Gam? What’s going on??”

He stepped into the light, the look in his eye was different. The knife he had in his hand, dragging over his cheek. “Stop calling me that do I look like gamzee.”

His cheeks paled and he turns his face away from the blade. “Y-yes you do. Your gamzee makara and not this... thing. Come on, let me go and we can go talk for a bit.”

“Aw but that’s no fun.” He grinned and wheeled a tray over going to work on cutting karkat’s shirt off.

He squirms in an attempt to curl in on himself. “G-gam, come on, I’m your knight remember? you don’t wanna hurt me right?”

He stabbed him with the scissors he was using. “Gam isn’t here right now he hasn't been here since the tub.” He cackled.

He yelps and whines loudly, squirming more frantically. “G-get the fuck out of him! You don’t belong here! I want my gamzee back!”

“Shut up! Or ill cut your tongue off.” He held his mouth open fitting the scissors in his mouth around his tongue.

He closes his eyes tightly and growls half-heartedly. “G-get the fuck a-away! Gam, come on.” He hisses around the scissors stubbornly.

He pulled the scissors out and got the knife again. “I could cut off ya tongue but I wanna hear you scream.” He smirked as he pressed the knife to his skin.

He hisses and closes his eyes tightly, small tears gathered on the corners of his eyes as he holds his mouth closed, not giving him the satisfaction of making any sound.

He dug the knife into his side watching his blood pour from the wound.

He hisses and and jerks in the restraints. “G-gam, please.”

“Stop calling me that!” He slammed the knife down resulting in a deep cut all the way down his side. “Great now I have to stitch ya up.”

He tilts his head back, a loud whine escaping his throat and he ignores his words. “G-gam, come on, I know you’re in there.”

He get a needle and thread sewing up his side to stop him from bleeding out to death. “Maybe I’ll sew up your mouth next.”

He winces slightly at the needle and just keeps trying to talk to him. “Come on gam, we can go and cuddle or watch a movie.”

He glared at him before stabbing the needle through his bottom lip then his top one.

He curses and balls his fists tightly, leaning up and bites his finger, ignoring the pain on his mouth.

He slammed karkat’s head back on the table and went back to sewing his mouth shut.

He grunts at the slam and shakes his head frantically. “G-gam, please!”

He pulled tight on the thread shutting his mouth. “There done.”

He looks up at him with wide, fearful eyes as he tries to silently beg him.

He stretched with a yawn. “Think that’s enough playing for today.”

He whines loudly and yanks on his arms and legs, pain shooting throughout his body.

He turns going upstairs to sleep.

He closes his eyes tightly and cries silently, trying to worm his way out of the restraints.

He past out on the bed staying out for the rest of the day.

He eventually fell into a fitful sleep shaking from the cold and the pain.

He came back down after hours. “Morning karkat~ ready to play.”

He stays asleep, sweat gathered at his brow before jumping at the sound, looking up at him and shakes his head quickly.

“Aw no.” He slapped his cheek. “Too bad!”

He doesn't make a sound, just looking back at gam pleadingly

He closed his eyes tightly growling as he held his head tightly. “K-kar..?” It was gamzee’s voice chocking out.

He nods quickly and tugs on his arms. “Mmm!”

He goes to untie him but his other arm slapped gamzee’s cheek.

He jumps a bit at the sound of the slap and whines loudly for gam.

Gamzee was fighting Hard to take control.

He watches the struggle quietly, not sure what he could do, feeling helpless.

Gamzee slid to the floor holding on to himself as he mentally fought.

He closes his eyes tightly, tugging on his tied arms as he hoped for the best.

After screams and slamming his head on the wall it all stopped and it was quiet.

He opens his eyes when it went quiet and hesitantly tried to look. “Mm?”

Slowly gamzee got up. “It’s me kar..”

He gave an sigh of relief and closed his eyes again.

He looked at the damage. “Shit.. I’m sorry kar…” He cut his stitches off carefully.

He just keeps his eyes closed,stretching his jaw out with a small wince.

He looked down ashamed.

He tugs on his arms again, wanting them to be untied but to afraid to talk.

He untied him not talking either.

He shakely sits up and, leans down to untie his feet, not looking at his own chest and stands up, falling when he tried to take a step.

Gamzee started crying, he could see everything he did to karkat.

Karkat just stood up again, his legs shaky and grabs gamzee’s arm, slowly treaking up stairs and pulls gam to his room, motioning for the bed as he curls on a blanket on the floor quietly.

He hugged him, shaking.

He tenses and trembles at the embrace, backing up a bit.

He lets him go of him and sat on the bed crying.

He looks at him blankly, walking over the foot of the bed, keeping his distance but reaches a hand out to gently pat gams cheek.

He looked at him. “I love you karkat.. Why am I doing this?” He reached for the phone calling his doctor.

He just grabs the phone and stands up, putting the phone to his ear and tells the doctor it was a misdial with a scratchy voice, walking over to where he hid the papers and set it there before walking back and looks at him quietly, his lips still bleeding a little.

“..karkat let me do this..” He went to look for the phone, if he had to he’d walked to the doctor’s.

He just shakes his head and grabs gams arm, tugging him back to the room and pointed to the bed.

“Please... just let go…” He looked down.

He drags him over to the bed and grabs his meds and water, pushing them to gams chest.

He took his meds back didn’t sit down.

He just went to the bathroom to grab the razors and anything else sharp that he could find and puts it his growing pile of hidden stuff. He walks back to the room and shuts the door, sitting down in front of it.

“Karkat this.. isn’t right. You shouldn’t have to hide my stuff. You shouldn’t have to get hurt over me.” He stood in front of him. “Now let me through..”

He looks up at him and shakes his head, standing up and drags him back to the bed, moving back to his spot by the door and sits down.

He rolled over showing karkat his back. “I thought you loved me..”

He gives a hurt expression and tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling roughly as he tries to ground his thoughts. He fucking loved gam more than he even thought possible. He just gives a small choked whine and closes his eyes, pain surging everywhere and he started to move back and forth, trying not to panic.

He wanted to get away for a bit to clear his mind talking to someone about this. He hugged himself sobbing part of him wish karkat was with someone else then he wouldn’t feel this pain.

Karkat stands up and opens the door, not able to take the crying. He just wanted to be held and he fucked it up. He walks by the basement and closes the door. He walks into the living room and grabs his head, feeling dizzy. He groans and runs to the kitchen, throwing up in the trash before collapsing to the ground, passed out.

Gamzee looks back seeing the door open and karkat gone looking around for him seeing him passed out he moved him to the bed kissing his forehead, leaving a note before leaving.

He doesn’t wake up, just stays sprawled out on the floor as his temperature started to rise and sweat beads at his forehead and he trembles noticeably.

He went his doctor telling everything and he sat at his office running some tests and stuff.

He wakes up after a while and throws up again, before passing out again, curled up on the floor.

The doctor did as gamzee asked putting him in for a three day watch making sure hed get all his meds.

Karkat sleeps fitfully most of the time, not eating. He had moved to the bathroom on a blanket he had laid down when he was feeling a little better and was currently curled up on it, clutching a pillow to his chest , his cheeks stained with tears.

Gamzee was lonely and out of it most of the time from the other drugs they gave him, on the second day his doctor called karkat.

Karkat opens his eyes when he heard the phone ringing and groaned, covering his ears and lets it ring.

When no one answered the doctor worries and goes over there knocking.

Karkat groans and rolls over. “Go away! No ones home!”

He knocked again and tried the door. "Please gamzee wants to see you.”

“He doesn’t give a shit, he left!” He hisses and presses his hands over his ears. “Just go away!”

The doctor frowned leaning against the door. "Gamzee cried all last night please. Help us help him."

He groans and wraps the blankets around himself, walking over to the door and opens it. “Fine, whatever.” He grumbles, his hair matted and the stitches marks scabbed over with dry blood.

the doctor knew about it all so he gave a small smiled and lead him to the car taking him to gamzee.

He follows behind slowly and leans his head against the window, closing his eyes and almost instantly falls asleep.

He took him in the place and lead him to the visiting area where gamzee curled up in the corner.

He walks in and slowly moves over to gamzee, sitting down next to him quietly.

Seeing him he hugged karkat. “Do you hate me now??”

He tenses at the hold and shakes his head.

He cried in his shoulder.

He just wrapped an arm around him and patted his back softly.

“I love you so much..” He nuzzling him gently.

He nods and nuzzles his cheek lightly, relaxing slightly.

He held him close.

He closed his eyes and holds onto him tightly, nuzzling into his neck as he trembled slightly.

He kissed his cheek gently.

“I’m so sorry gam, I should have helped somehow.”

He smiled hearing his voice. “It’s fine no way you could help..”

He just goes quiet again and kissed his neck lightly, listening to him breath.”

Soon a guy in all white came over with his meds.

He looks up at the guy and sighs softly, nuzzling back into his neck.

He took the pills and leaned back with karkat.

“Can I stay here?” He asks quietly, his voice scratchy.

“They won’t let ya, got about an hour left to sit here..”

“I can’t sleep alone gam..”

He buried his face in his shoulder. “I’m sorry..”

He kissed his head softly. “It’s fine, I’ll figure something out.”

“If things go right I’ll be out tomorrow unless they see it unfit…”

He nods and kisses his cheek “...”

He hold him close rubbing his back.

He nuzzles into his shoulder and zones out contently.

He holds him as long as they can til they say times up.

He just clings onto him tighter and buries his face in his shoulder stubbornly.

“Karkat ya gotta go. Please..”

“...” He stays quiet before standing up and walking out without looking back.

He went back to his cell room.

He sighs as he’s dropped off at the house and goes in to take a quick shower and looks up when he hears a knock at the door. He opened it to see tavros without vriska and he lets himself in. Karkat glares and tries to get him out politely. After a while he huffs and grabs the phone, trying to call the doctor to get to talk to gam.

The doctor answered but said gamzee was busy that if really needed help he’d go and get tav out.

Karkat just sighs and says he'll take care of it himself . He hangs up and looks over at tav who was just looking at him with a grin. He sighs and plops down on the couch, trying to ignore him and huffs when he moves up on the couch to close for comfort and wraps an arm around his shoulder

The doctor tell him to call if he need anything saying that gamzee would be out at nine.

Karkat backs up a bit and hisses when he moves up on his lap, instantly going for his neck, pinning his hands behind his back when he tries to push him off. He yells profanities at him as he started leaving marks. “For fucks sake you fucking idiot get off me before I go and call gamzee”

"Hah, I know he’s not coming, 'he’s busy'” Tavros mocks with a hum as he bites down.

Gamzee waited in the visiting room expecting karkat come or at least call.

Karkat hisses and pushes tavros off after a second, grabbing the scarf to hide the marks as he quickly walks back to the pace, not caring what tav did. He sighs when he sees gam and quickly walks over to him. “H-hey gam, sorry I’m late.”

He sat up and quickly hugged him. “It’s fine just wasn’t sure if you were in trouble. They said I leave tonight I just need stronger pills.”

He smiles softly and nods, nuzzling into his neck with a happy sigh.

“What with the scarf it cold out.” He chuckled before frowning a bit remembering how he wore it to hide their marks at the bar.

He shrugs and gives a nervous smile. “I’m making a fashion statement, it'll be all the rage you'll see.” He chuckles hollowly.

He holds onto the scarf and gently tug. “Kar.. is there something you’re not telling me?”

He shakes his head and tugs the scarf back. “How are things in here?”

He pulled the scarf all the way off. “...please explain..”

He looks back at him and bites his lip, staring at him blankly.

“Was it dave??” He said ready for tears to fall.

He shakes his head quickly and frowns. “N-no!”

He sat down with him. “Then what happened?”

“N-nothing happened gam.” He puts the scarf back on and sighs. “How have you been.”

“Karkat those are fresh I’ve been there away from you, something happened. I just want to know I don’t want to be lied to..”

“I’m not lying gam. Nothing happened.” He says and moves to nuzzles gamzee’s cheek.

He lets him looking down.

He kisses his cheek softly. “Gam? Are you okay?”

“I don’t know anymore.. who did that to your neck?”

“Nobody important.”

“Did you let them…”

He shakes his head and nuzzles his cheek again.

He looked at him so unsure if to believe him or not..

He frowns and backs up a bit. “Gam?”

“Not I can believe you.. it just feels I’ve been lied too..”

“Gam, I promise, nothing happened, tav stopped over, nothing happened gam.”

“Tav?? What happened?? Karkat please please tell me.”

He patted his cheek softly. “Nothing happened gam, everything's fine.”

“Why did go to the house though?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t exactly make conversation but he was sayin somethin about trying to get you back and then when you weren’t there he said I’d do.”

He sighed. “I just want to beat everyone..” He looked over as the guy in white gave. Him his meds.

“You can’t gam, I don’t want you to stay in here anylonger then you have to.”

“I know but he pisses me off.” He took his meds and pulled karkat closer kissing over the scarf. “How dare he mark my karkat.”

He nods. “I know. And I’m always your’s gam, no one else’s” He smiles and nuzzles his cheek.

“Surprisingly I miss the bar. Wonder if they let this slide.” He nuzzled back.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. You're the best employee there.”

“Yeah I guess I am.” He leaned back relaxing.

He moves up on his lap and nuzzles into his chest.

He smiles and kisses his head.

“Will I be able to stay till you leave?”

“Maybe.. you’ll have to ask them.”

He nods and stands up, walking over to the guy who gave gam his meds and asks.

He guy checks. "Just seeing gamzee smile i’ll let ya. The dude he’s had tough."

He grins brightly. “Thank you.” He says and runs back over to gam, plopping down on his lap. “He said yea.”

Gamzee Chuckled and smiled holding him to his chest, he glanced to make sure no one was looking and gently pecked his lips over his healing stitches.

He winces slightly but smiles softly, quickly pecking gamzee’s lips.

He smiled back and ruffled his hair. ”I love you kar.”

He leans into the touch before fixing his hair. “Love you to gam.”

He wrapped his arms around him nuzzling his cheek.

He smiles and nuzzles his cheek back.

He giggled and soon visiting time was over the same guy too them to somewhere like an office waiting room.

He follows behind and looks around curiously.

It was time for them to get released. Making sure they get their things meds anything they need before they left gamze was at the bottom of the list so they had time.

He just watched and clung on to gams arm as everything happened

He held him close til he was called back into the office taking a little over 20 minute til he came out with paper work his things new meds and so on. Doctor waiting just out outside to drive them back.

He quickly grabs gamzee’s hand once he comes back out and walks out to the car.

Onces his out he kisses all over his face. “I love you kar.” His doctor chuckled and dropped them off.

He groans and bats a hand at gam. “Stoppp ya dork, I love you to.” He chuckles and gets out of the car.

"Okay you two have fun and be safe if you need me call me." His doctor says with a wave as he leave. Gamzee picks up karkat and carried him inside.

Karkat smiles and nuzzles into gamzee’s neck, wrapping his arms around him with happy hum.

He went flopping on the bed with him.

He smiles and nuzzles into his chest,quickly wrapping his arms around him.

He lifted his shirt to check the wound from a few days okay.

He just bats his hand away and smooths his shirt down. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I will worry. I want it to heal right, okay.” He went to do it.

He just sighs and looks away, showing the poorly wrapped wound on his chest, the bandages stained red.

He slowly and carefully took off the bandages to look at it ghosting his finger over It.

He winces and jerks back subconsciously. “D-dont.”

“Sorry. Should have it cleaned.. “ He looked at hims. “Can I clean it.”

He furrows his eyebrows as he thinks for a second before giving a slight nod.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom looking around to find something to clean it with.

He just sits up, unwrapping the bandage slowly and looks away as it starts bleeding again.

He slowly and carefully laid him on his back as he added cream to it gently as he could. Wiping up the blood that started back up again.

He looks up at him and watches him closely, wincing a little but not making any sound.

He didn’t say anything just took care of him. “I love you so much.”

He gives a slight nod and leans his head back, taking the scarf off with a huff and throws it the side. “Love you to gam.”

He and set his things down looking at the paper work from there.

He looks up at him. “Whatcha lookin at?”

“Paper that you’d want to hide..”

“What’s it say.”

“That I have schizophrenia with a touch of psychopathic thoughts and actions. Some official bullshit crap about why they say I have it and all the thing Ive done before going to say one last chance before I get institutionalized for good…” He looked at him not wanting him to take and hide his paper.  
He just listens to him quietly, turning over and curls up.

He put the paper down and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll go through anything so i can through things that would kill other to stay out here living with you.”

He looks down for a second before looking back up at him. “hey gam…”

THURSDAY 17 NOVEMBER 2016  
He looked at him. “Yes kar?”

“Why....why do you have all that stuff down stairs?” He asks quietly and turns his head away nervously.

“That was me, other me had control for years.. How do you think tav ended in a wheelchair…”

“Oh…” He goes quiet and pulls his arms to his chest.

“Yeah.. part of me just never thrown that shit out..”

He nods slowly and keeps his head down.

He sighed, leaning over kissing him.

He looks up at him and stares quietly.

He laid back looking away.

He huffs and nudges his forehead against his. “look at me.”

He glanced over at him.

He softly pecked his lips.

He wrapped his arms around.

He relaxes slightly.

He smiles, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back quietly.

“I love you so much kar.”

“..love you to gam”

“I told you about all of this when we first got together.. Do you regret staying?”

He shakes his head and nuzzles him*not in the slightest.

“Frist who doesn't regret meeting me..” He smiled lightly.

“...I don't like what you did. But I love the real you.”

“That wasn’t me through.. I would never have done that.. that was something else.. tell ya what you can help get rid of that stuff..”

He looks at him quietly and shakes his head. “...I don't wanna go down there.”

“Okay. I’ll get rid when you’re asleep.” He pets his hair softly.

He leans up into the touch and sighs softly, closing his eyes.

He smiled kissing his head. “Why don’t we watch a movie?”

He nods and looks up at him.

He gets up and goes to put on a movie for them.

He watches him and curls up with a soft sigh.

He lays next to him.

He nuzzles into his side and closes his eyes, breathing evenly.

He kissed his head laying back.

He sighs softly and drifts off to a lift sleep.

He watched some more of the movie before tucking him in and slowly going to the basement. looking at the blood stains with a grossed look.

He blinks awake at the lack of warmth, following the sounds and sits on the basement stairs silently.

He looks around sighing at the shit he’s done. Picking up the knife he cut karkat with tossing it into the wall.

He flinches at the sound slightly and stays quiet.

He picked up the needle and snapped it in half, the scissors snap as well. Breaking it all so is couldn’t be used.

He watches quietly and gives a soft sigh in relief.

He left the break tools in a plie it was the hardest thing to be down here reliving the things that happened, karkats begs and tavs screams echo fresh in his mind he sighed and calmed himself down. “Never again..”

Karkat slowly walks down the stairs and walks over behind Gamzee, nuzzling into his back quietly.

He jump not knowing he was there. Looking at him, turning to hug him.

He just nuzzles into his chest with a small sigh.

He kissed his head. “I love you and. It hurt to be down here but gonna face the worst of me.”

He backs up a bit and looks at the table and then at the broken tools.

He looked at them. “You can break some if you want to.”

He shakes his head and nuzzles his chest.  
T  
“Okay.” He puts it back down and holds him.

He sighs and nuzzles into his chest, rubbing his cheek against his chest.

He rubbed his shoulder gently. “Let’s go back to sleep.”

He nods and looks up at him, pecking his lips softly.

He kissed him before leading him upstairs.

He follows behind closely.

He lays down with him.

He had almost fallen asleep when he here's a knock on the door.

He looked at the door going and creaking it open.

Tavros was at the door, holding flowers and looks up with a smile before paling a little at the sight of Gamzee.

He looked at tavros. “Oh.. um hello tavors what ya doing here?”

"I was uhh, lookin for karkat."

“Hes sleeping..” He was glad he had his meds help to keep him calm.

He gives a slight nod and holds out the flowers. “These are for you.”

“Thanks..” He looked at him. “Now we would appreciate it if you would leave us alone.”

“Come on gam, I miss ya.”

“Move on.”

“Gam..””

“Please go tav.”

"Come on, I miss you and your beautiful mouth."

“Sorry no, just go.” He said pushing his wheelchair back a few feet.  
  
He huffs and glares up at him. "You know you miss me."

“It doesn’t matter, I have karkat now he’s done more good for me.”

"You didn't deny it gam~"

“I don’t miss waking up wanting to leave you.”

He reaches forward and grabs gamzee’s hand, looking up at him with a small smile

He tries to pull his hand away.

He just holds on tighter.

“Tavros let go of me.”

“Come on gam.” He says and tugs gamzee back. “Let’s go home.”

“Karkat! Can you come here.”

“Whats up gam?!” karkat asks, not wanting to move from the blankets.

"I thought you said he was sleeping." Tavros scoffs and just tugs gamzee’s arm again.

“Come roll tav away from our door.” He tugs harder.

“Tav?” He asks confused and comes out of the room, holding the blanket around him.

“He gave me flowers and won’t leave.”

Karkat glares and and walks over to them, grabbing tavs arm and yanks it away from gams.

He watched him, closing the door once he let go of him.

He grabs gamzee’s hand in his own , pulling him back to the room.

He goes and flops down on the bed.

He huffs and curls up next to him.

He tossed the flowers down and hugged him.

He just holds onto him tightly and nuzzles into his neck, sucking softly.

He turned his head letting him.

He closes his eyes and holds onto him tightly, sucking a dark marks along his neck.

He moans loud enough for tav to hear if he was still outside.

Tavros looks up as he was wheeling away and all but growls, ramming his chair against the door before rolling off.

He wraps his arms around karkat melting into the feeling of being with him.

He nibbled softly on his neck, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

He gently ran his hand up his shirt.

He shifts a bit and pulls him closer, sucking a dark mark under his jaw.

He moans leaning his head all the way back for him.

He nibbles softly under his jaw and backs up to admire his work.

He blushed softly. “All yours.”

He nods slightly. “And I’ll fight anyone who tries to take you from me.”

“I wouldn’t change that for a thing.” He pulled him in a kiss.

He happily kisses back and pulls him closer.

He sucks on his tongue gently, dragging his nails lightly over his hips.

He moans quietly and grabs on to gamzee’s hip, pulling him over so was on top of kar. “I-I missed you gam.”

He pecked his lips. “I missed you too.”

He nuzzles his cheek and wraps his legs around him.

He chuckled and leaned back taking off his shirt the newest cuts on his chest healed and slowly started starring.

He runs his fingers over his chest and leans up to kiss them softly.

He watched him, cupping his cheek, gently rubbing over his stitches.

He turns his head away for a second before leaning into the touch, closes his eyes quietly.

He watched him. “I love you kar so so much.” He kissed him.

He doesn’t bother to open his eyes, quickly kissing back.

He moved him closer running his hand down to his crotch.

He blushes softly and rocks his hips up into his hand.

He groped him turning his hand in the kiss.

He moans into the kiss quietly.

He reached into his pants.

He shifts a bit as he cheeks heat up, pulling out of the kiss. “G-gam.”

FRIDAY 18 NOVEMBER 2016  
He looked at him, tugging down his pants slightly.

He kicks his pants off the result of they way and looks up at him.

He stopped to look over him, gently running his hand down his side. “Mine.”

He looks up at him and nods, his cheeks going a light red. “Yours.”

He leaned down, kissing up his thigh til he kissed the head of his cock.

He looks down at him and wraps his hands in his hair. “G-gam~”

He slowly took him in his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it, making sure karkat felt as good as he could.

He closes his eyes and leans his head back ,soft moans escaping his lips. He rocks his hips up to gam’s mouth subconsciously. “Mmm~”

He lets him move into his mouth, massaging the underside with his tongue as he hummed.

He arches his back and bites back a moan, rocking his hips faster as he gets close

He watches him bobbing his head faster.

“G-gam, close~”

He went faster bobbing to get him to cum.

He arches this back closes his eyes tightly, yelling gamzee’s name with a broken cry of pleasure.

He took him all the way suck.

He trembles from oversensitivity and pulls on gamzee’s hair. “G-gam!~”

He looked up at him, staying on him not ready to get off.

He looked down at him and wraps his legs around gamzee’s back. “N-need you.”

He slowly slowly pulled off. “Aw but I want make you feel great all night.” He said licking over him.

He blushes deeply and nods quickly, moving his hips from side to side. “Please gam, make me feel good.”

He chuckled and pulls him closer by his hips, spreading his legs. “Make ya feel good? With pleasure.”

He nods, his cheeks dark red. “Y-yes”

He pressed two fingers into him.

He tenses in surprise and hisses. “S-shit.”

He slowly stretched.

He gives a Shaky sigh and slowly relaxes, spreading his legs a little wider.

He stretched him as he leaned over kissing his neck.

He tilts his head and moans quietly, wrapping his arms around gams back.

He pulled his fingers back kissing him deeper.

He whines at the loss, pressing his legs together and rocks his hips up.

He groaned breaking the kiss to hold down his hips pressing into him.

He digs his nails into gams back and throws his head back, moaning loudly.

He chuckled watching him thrusting into him, adding marks over tavs.

He moans steadily, rocking his hips back down against him, still sensitive from his first orgasm. “F-Fuck gam~”

He held his hips still pounding into him with a steady pace as he nipped his neck.

“M-more, please g-gam.” He whines as he held still, tilting his head as far as he could.

He licked up his neck nipping his ear, moving his hips fast aiming for his prostate.

He cries out loudly and arches his back, overcome with pleasure as he came again, his ears turning dark red as his blush spread.

He takes his wrist in his hands pinning them over his head making sure to hit his prostate at each move.

He cries out louder in pleasured pain and tugs on his arms, his body jerking in random movements, clenching his fists tightly as he tries to grab onto something. “GAM!~”

He panted softly as he got closer, moving down dragging his teeth and tongue over his collarbone, only to jerk his head back in pleasure. “I-I’m c-close~”

“P-please, f-f-fill, N-need.” He tries to say but is cut off with loud moans, leaning up into gams mouth. “N-need”

He kissed him deeply as he stopped his hip releasing into him with a loud muffled. “Ahh- kar~!”

He arches his back and all but screams out gamzee’s name, rocking his hips up against his desperately.

He panted heavily looking down at him. “Fuck..”

He looked back up at him with lust filled eyes, trembling noticeably at the oversensitivity. “Mmmm.”

He pecked his lips and pulled out. “love you”.

He shudders and lays limply on the bed. “l-love you t-to.”

He pulls the blanket over him kissing his forehead.

He nuzzles into him and winces lightly. “F-fuck gam.”

“Was I too rough?” He looked at him wrapping his arm around him.

 “F-fuck no, not even close.” He hums and nuzzles into his chest.

He smiled and nuzzled back into him.

He hums and closes his eyes.

He slowly slips into sleep.

He stays awake, running his fingers through gams hair quietly*

He held him close.

He slowly drifted off.

He nuzzled him with a hum.

He slept deeply.

He wake early taking his meds and heading to the kitchen.

He stays asleep, rolling over and rolls off the bed, still snoring when he landed.

He looked at him going to make food before gently shaking him. ‘Get off the floor kar.”

He groans and rolls over. “Five more minutes.”

“Five more minutes.” He kissed his head and pulled the blanket over him.

He smiles and pulls the blanket over himself tightly, grabbing gamzee’s shirt collar and drags him down besides him.

He looked at him. “Come on let eat.”

He just wraps his arm around him lazily. “Floor cuddles.”

“No floor is dirty and for trash not for us.” He tried to sit up.

“Shoosh.” He mumbles and pulls him back down to his chest.

“Fine but only for a minute.” He said laying down with a nuzzle.

He nuzzles him back and quickly falls asleep again.

He smiled softly kissing his cheek.

He doesn't open his eyes but kisses him softly.

He kissed back with a smile.

He hums and nuzzles his cheek, leaning his head back quietly.

He smiled watching him. “Ya gonna eat.”

“Nah Mm not hungry.”

“You need to eat.”

“I'm fine.” He smiles and nuzzles his cheek.

He sat up. “Well you’ll still need to get up.”

He looks up at him and shake his head.

He picked him up. “You need up.”

He huffs and squirms. “Don’t wanna.”

“Please kar.”

“No.”

“I gonna go to the bar later I need you up.”

“You run the bar by yourself though. Why do you need me up?”

“I want you there.” He pecked his lip.

“Fine.” He huffs and nuzzles into his neck.

“Thank you karcutie.” He held him close.

He rolls his eyes and nuzzles into his chest. “I have a name you know.”

“Yeah, but karcuite is better.” He sets him on his feet.

He rolls his eyes and brushes himself off. ”Whatever you say gam.”

He chuckled and went to eating.

He just got himself dressed and padded out behind him.

He ate cleaned and relaxed til it was time for the bar and slowly headed that way.

He just followed closely by his side.

SATURDAY 19 NOVEMBER 2016  
He walked in the bar the regular clapped at seeing their old bartender back they had all heard what happened.

He looked up at gam and smiles softly. “Told ya, the be lost without ya gam.”

“I guess so.” He smiled to himself taking his spot getting everyone drinks.

He smiles and walks over to his stool, sitting down across from him.

He poured karkat some wine. “But ya know what sucks? Cant drink with my new meds.”

He whines and pouts dramatically. “That sucks dick, I'm sorry gam.”

“Meh I’ll get something else to enjoy instead of drinking.” He shrugged.

“Like what?” He asks curiously and downs his drink.

“Smoking maybe.” He shrugged again.

He looks at him for a second. “That sounds unhealthy but you'd look hot as a smoker.”

“Well weed doesn’t do as much damage as cigs.”

He chuckled, leaning over pecking his lips.

He raises a brow and pecks his cheek back. “Where would you even get weed.”

“My brother if I call him or just go and look for some.”

“Kurloz?”

“If he wants to talk to me yeah.”

“Why wouldn't he want to?”

“Him and his girl have been busy and just kind of pushed me out of the picture but that when I was still with tav.”

He nods and listens quietly. “Well maybe he'll come around, it's hard to ignore you for long.”

“I’ll call him later see if he wants to come visit.”

He nods and absentmindedly munches on a peanut.

He chuckled and smalled talked as well get more drink.

He just drank contently, feeling pleasantly buzzed as he zones out.

He kept kar on light drinks for the night before working on closing his shift.

He gets up and wanders around, observing all of the different people.

He does one last round before looking to karkat. “Karkat time to go.”

Karkat was around the back of the bar, talking to a chock about a book.

He watched him waiting by the door.

He continues for a while till a large man tells him to beat it and he comes running to gams side. ”I’m ready.”

He wraps an arm around his shoulder, walking out with him.

He nuzzles into his side and happily walks next to him.

He smiles and starts to home.

He stays close and plops down on the couch as soon as they get there.

He kisses his head and goes getting a drink and some food.

He smiles and kisses his cheek before he walks off, draping himself on the couch with a hum.

He watched him before going to call his brother.

He gets up after a bit and goes to find Gamzee, only to see that he was on the phone. He shrugs and clambers up on gams back, nuzzling into his neck.

He looked at karkat letting him be as his picked up telling him about how him and karkat were doing, about what happened with him and dave before finally asking if he’d like to come visit.

He buries his face in gams neck, kissing it softly before sucking over a faded mark, not really paying attention to the conversation.

He smiles before having to say bye for now. “Alright I’ll see ya, I gotta go take care of a drunk boyfriend.”

He giggles and nibbles on his neck softly before nuzzling him. “You’re comfortable.”

He put the phone down and reached up for him. “Come here you.” He pulled him down holding him against his chest.

He smiles and wraps his arms and legs around his chest, nuzzling back into his neck. “Still comfortable.” He giggles and goes back to sucking softy.

“Let’s get you to bed.” He let him as carried him to their bed.

“I'm not tireddddd.” He whines and holds onto him tightly.

“At least lay down with me.”

“Fineee.”

He laid down with him.

He kept his face buried in gams neck, nipping softly.

He turned his head giving his neck to him. “Mm.”

He smiles brightly and attacks gams neck, nipping and sucking small marks everywhere he reach.

He moans softly holding him close.

He hums and sucks a dark mark under his jaw. “Mine~”

“Yours..” He turned his head all the way.

He smiles and continues leaving marks before nuzzling into his neck and drifts off, snoring quietly.

He chuckled lightly wrapping his arms around him and falling asleep.

He moves up on gams chest and stays close, sleeping contently.

He held him close content with him.

He sleeps although the afternoon.

He let him sleep cleaning up expecting his brother and his girlfriend tonight

He wakes up a while later and yawns, walking out of the room to look for gam. “Whatcha doing?”

Everything was so clean and neat gamzee had his hair in a ponytail as nice as it could get. “Kurloz is coming tonight.” He said with a smile at seeing him awake.

He smiles softly. “you look nice” He chuckles and looks down at himself. “I on the other hand, do not.”

He looked at him humming. “Well let’s fix that you shower and do your hair I’ll get you some nice clothes.”

He nods and kisses his cheek before turning around and goes to take a quick shower, brushing his hair back.

He smiled watch him go getting him some nice clothes setting them out for karkat.

He quickly gets dressed and walks back over to gam, kissing his cheek.

He took him in his arms pinning him. “You look great.” He kissed him.

He giggles quietly and wraps his arms round his neck, kissing him back.

He smiled holding him til he heard a car pull up.

He looks up and out the window. “That him?”

He opened the door as a tall man in dark purple and black walked in having face paint on as well as his stitches. Behind him was a excited girl in a soft green. “Good to see ya bro.” Gamzee hugged him.

He stares up at the tall man and pails a little at the stitches. “Holy shit you’re tall.”

"You guys look so nice!" The girl said looking over at karkat and gamzee. “Oh yeah, this is meulin she’s deaf and kurloz doesn’t like to talk so he puts stitches in the holes of his lips rings.”

Karkat nods and stays close to gams side. “You look lovely this evening as well.” He smiles softly.

Kurloz signed making gamzee rub his neck with a chuckle. “Yeah a lot better than that asshole.”

He blushes deeply and smiles proudly. “You speak such kind words gam.” He chuckles quietly.

“I can't understand a word you are saying though, I'm sorry, I was never good at sign language.”

“Don’t worry kar, if ya want i can translate for ya.” Kurloz chuckled and looked around the place meulin still hoping around excited.

He nods and walked over to the couch, ploping down, liking at the two curiously.

After they had admired the room they all sat down and talked more on the things that happened to them.

He just moves closer to gam, nuzzling to his side and laying his head on his shoulder.

"You two are really cute together!" She said with a giggle, kurloz signed making gamzee blush and pull his collar over the marks from karkat.

“What did he say?” He asks and looks up at gam, poking his cheek and huffs when he covers up the marks with a light blush.

“Just that we should cover our marks sometimes..” Kurloz chuckle.

"Aw kurl but they are so cute with matching marks."

Karkat’s cheeks go dark red and he pulls the collar of his shirt up, hiding his face in gams shoulder.

He blushed bad too but wasn’t gonna let it make karkat hide. “Just havin a bit of fun kur no harm done.”

"Kurr let him be, you know how much fun you have.”

He just huffs and slowly sits back up, sitting close to gam as he stays quiet, willing the blush away.

After a bit more time passes gamzee goes to to make them all food.

Karkat stays sitting and looks over at the two of them quietly, not sure what to talk about.

Meulin had begged enough and got kurloz to take out his stitches with a yawn he stretched his jaw. "So much better don’t you think kitkat?!"

Karkat stares for a second. “Holy shit, yea, that's better.” He nods and ignores the nickname.

"Sorry I intimidate you with them, just more comfortable for me I guess." Kurloz shrugged moving to hold meulin. "He’s just a big sweet heart!"

“It's fine, I understand.” He nods and gives a small smile at the two of them. “You look nice together.”

"Thanks,. Been through about as much as you and gamzee have." He said as the place filled with the smell of food.

He nods, not wanting to pry as he looks up and takes a deep breath, smiling at the smell of food.

"Food!" She yelled and ran to the kitchen help gamze set the food for them.

He follows behind a little bit slower, grabbing everyone drinks before sitting down.

Gamzee made things for everyone, taking a spot next to karkat. “It’s going great so far.” He smiled, as they others sit down.

He nods and leans up to kiss his cheek quickly before sitting back down. ”Yea, it is.”

He chuckled and looked leaned back starting to eat.

He smiles and slowly at quietly.

Gamzee said he had a guest room for the other two to stay in. Eating the rest of the food and taking the dishes to the sink to clean them.

Karkat helps with the dishes, drying and putting them away before clambering up on Gams back and lays his head on his shoulder contently

He looked back at Karkat and chuckled. “Comfy?”

"Hey guys wanna smoke some?" Kurloz asked them from the living room.

Karkat hums and gives a nod. “Hell yea. Your comfortable as fuck.” He mumbles and looks over in the direction of the voice. “Fuck yes.”

He chuckled and held him there and walked him to the living room where the pothead already sat there smoke rolling to the ceiling. "Look so cute."

He hums and looks up at the snoring. “Fuck, aesthetic goals!” He chuckles and climbs off gams back, sitting on the couch and pats the spot next to him.

He sits next to him taking a joint from Kurloz and taking a long drag like a pro. Growing up with Kurloz he was used to the smoke. “Hey Kar wanna try somethin?”

He looks over at Gam and nods, “Sure, why not.”

He takes another hit and kisses Karkat blowing the smoke in his mouth.

He happily inhales the smoke and holds it for a second before blowing it out his nose as to not break the kiss.

Gamzee smiled against his lips slowly pulling back as he passed it to Meulin.

Karkat smiles and nuzzles Gam’s cheek, moving over and plops down on his lap

They all sat smoking til the room was full of smoke.

Karkat was laying on his back over gams legs with a content smile on his face.

Gamzee played with his hair relaxed completely watching the ceiling zone out.

He hums, leaning into the touch and moves a hand up to poke a mark on Gam’s neck

He hummed at the poke turning his head slightly, bringing him closer.

He smiles and leans up to kiss him lazily.

"If you two can't keep to yourself how about you two go have some fun?"

Karkat looks back at them and moves back down. “Sorry, I'll stop.”

"No it’s fine, you two go have fun." Kurloz chuckled giving them a whole joint to share.

Karkat looks up at Gam and then over at Kurloz, “Thanks,” He smiles softly.

Gamzee gets up and takes Karkat off to the room, taking the joint with him.

Karkat happily tails along, staying close to his side.

He closed the door and pulled karkat closer into a deep kiss.

He widens his eyes in surprise but waists no time as he quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around gams neck.

He wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him deeply.

He pulls back for a second and looks down at the joint “You gonna let that go to waste?”

“Fuck nah. Weed and sex no better match.” He light it and hit it.

He chuckles and pulls him back to the bed, plopping down and grabs it, taking a long drag, blowing smoke rings back at gam.

He chuckled leaning over him watching the smoke float in the air, bending over to suck on his neck.

He hums and tilts his head back, giving more room as he closed his eyes. “Mmm”

He sucked as he licked over his skin before going up to his ear nipping it.

His breath hitches and he hums. “Careful, my ears are sensitive.”

“I’ll be careful~” He chuckled and over his tongue.

He shudders and leans against him. “Mmm~”

He slowly sat up and took the joint taking a long hit blowing it into his face.

He inhales the smoke and leans his head back, blowing the smoke up.

He chuckled. “So am i hot as a smoker?”

“You’re just hot in general. But this just makes you look like a badass.”

He chuckled. “Badass nah ya must got me wrong kar.” He leans down kissing him.

He giggles and kisses back.

He ran his hand down his chest making sure to be gentle.

He slips his hand under his shirt and rubs his back lightly.

He shivered slightly as the cold hand. “Love you kar.”

He smiles softly and nuzzles his cheek. “Love ya to gam.”

He looked at him slowly going to lift karkat’s shirt.

He slips his shirt off to reveal the scarring wound and smiles softy.

He gently pressed his lips to the healing wound before smiling back slowly undoing his pants.

He takes the blunt and takes a long drag before helping him take off his pants, kicking them to the side and tugs on gamzee’s shirt. “Off.”

He sat on his knees slowly pulling the end up and up til it was over his head. “Anything for you~”

He chuckles and stretches out, wrapping his arms around his neck and takes a hit, blowing the smoke in his mouth.

He breaths in the smoke as he held him close running his hand over his body.

He arches into his hand and pushes himself flush against his chest.

He pressed him back down to the bed taking the joint by now it was half gone the smoke having nowhere to go, starting to fill the room with smoke.

He looks up at him and gives a dopey grin. “Hey there hot stuff, come here often?” He asks giggling quietly.

“Only with my sexy boyfriend.” He chuckled taking another hit.

“Sounds like a lucky man.” He giggles quietly.

“I am.” He pecks his lips.

He rolls his eyes and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him lazily.

He lets himself get pulled down kissing his back with a hum slowly straddling him.

He tilts his head and closes his eyes, deepening the kiss.

He cupped cheek as he slowly grinded against him.

He grinds back up against him, leaning into his hand.

He moaned softly keeping the grinds steady as he grew hard.

He moves a hand down to wrap his fingers around gams member, stroking it slowly.

He broke the kiss with light blush leaning into his hand.

He giggles quietly and buries his face in his neck, sucking over an old mark.

He let his head roll back his hand tangling itself in karkat’s hair.

He chuckles and presses small kisses over gams chest. “You look nice like this” He says with a giggle as he speeds up his hand.

He looked down at him. “T-that so~?” He blushes just a little bit more.

He nods and brushes his thumb over the tip. “Fucking hot as hell.” He gives a toothy grin.

He bit his lip holding back a whine, bucking into his hand softly groaning.

“Gotta be quiet gam, we got company.” He giggles and moves down kissing over gams member, slowly taking the head in his mouth.

SUNDAY 20 NOVEMBER 2016  
He blushed deeply and and reached up covering his mouth as he muffled his moan trying not to buck up to him.

He chuckles and takes down as much as he could, using his hand to work the rest of it, letting out a quiet hum.

He slowly rolled his hips, tangling his hand in his hair. “Mm kar~” He softly moaned.

He hums and bobs his head slowly, meeting his hips as he rocked them.

He did his best to stay quiet but when karkat it was hard.

He looks up at him and smiles with his eyes, moving back and laps at the top contently.

He whined for more as his cock throbbed.

He giggles and nuzzles his thigh before taking him down to the base, running his hands over his side's.

He blushed watching him. “Ugh.. kar~”

He closes his eyes and bobs his head quickly.

He bucked up again waves of moan falling from his lips.

He let him buck up, bobbing his head to meet gams hips every time he went up.

He shivered his moans getting more and more needy.

He moves his hands down to push against gams hole, pressing a finger in to rub against his prostate mercilessly “Mmm.”

“Ah!~” He blushed brightly bucking up to his mouth to roll back on his hand.

He chuckles and started sucking hard, pushing in another finger to press against his sweet spot.

“G-onna cum…” He moaned as quietly as he could bucking up again and again.

He hums and doesn't move away, sucking again as he swipes his tongue over the tip, rubbing his fingers quickly.

He held him there moaning softly as he released into his mouth. “K-kar~”

He happily works him through his orgasm, swallowing everything before he moves back and licks his lips with a grin.

He blushed looking at him leaning down to kiss him deeply.

He happily kisses back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He smiled pulling him close.

He smiles into kiss and tilts his head slightly. “Cutie.”

He chuckled kissing his nose. “You’re the cute one.”

He scrunches his nose and nuzzles his cheek. “Naw pretty sure it's you.”

He kissed his lips pulling him down to lay next to him.

He pecked his lips back, laying down next to him contently.

He wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling him.

He nuzzles him back, looking up at the smoke covered ceiling. “Aesthetic goals complete.”

He chuckled looking down at him leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I love so much kar.”

He smiles and looks up at him, nuzzling him happily. “I fucking love you to gam.”

He smiled holding him as he slowly drifted off.

He stayed awake, smoking the last of the joint before putting it out and sets it to the side, carding his fingers through gams hair with a small lazy hum.

He rolled on his side nuzzling into his side, from the sounds of it kurloz and meulin went to bed too.

He smiles and wraps an arm around him, twining their legs together as he buries his face in gams hair.

He sleeps past the morning. Holding karkat close.

He wakes gam up a while later out of boredom, leaning down to kiss his lips softly.

He gently stirred awake, blinking open his eyes to look at him, pulling him closer.

He chuckles and pulls out of the kiss slightly. “Mornin babe.”

“Mornin.” He muttered with a yawn.

He smiles and nuzzles his cheek. “I'm bored.”

“Let get up and see what kurloz and meulin are doing.”

He nods and sits up , throwing gams pants at him and tugs his own jeans on.

He slowly gets up putting on his pants.

He just happily skips out to the living room, draping himself over a chair.

He went over following him chuckling when he saw him in the chair.

“Lookin good.”

“Why thank you love.” He says giggling and stretches out lazily. “You don't look to bad yourself.”

He chuckled and goes over peeking his lips.

He smiles and pecks his lips back. “You have bed head like a motherfucker.”

"Dam gam heard of a hair bush." Came from the hallway where kurloz stood. “Just slept really good I guess.”

Karkat chuckles and nuzzles gam’s cheek before sitting up. “Mornin kurloz. Howda two sleep?”

"We slept great thanks foe asking." Gamzee stretched as he went to make them breakfast.

He nods and sits across cross. “Did your piercings hurt?”

"Meh they took a bit of work but they heal well and look badass." Gamzee chuckled listening.

“They do look pretty fucking cool. I've been thinking about getting one for a few years now, and I figured I might as well do it now.”

"If want I can get them for ya. I work in the next town at a tattoo and piercing place. For you being with gamzee I can cut ya a deal." Gamzee hum thinking of karkat with them.

He nods and looks back at gam. “What do you think gammy?” He asks with a chuckle.

"Gammy?" Kurloz chuckled making gamzee roll his eyes. “Think you look hot with piercings.”  
“It's hard coming up with Nicknames for him I swear to god, it's Impossible.” He smiles. “Then fuck yea, I would love it if you could get them for me.”

"Let me go look in my things I might have the stuff With me.” Gamzee drapes his arms over karkat’s shoulder. “Most of my piercing closed up.”

“Thank you kurloz. You had piercings?” He asks liking up at him.

“Yeah. I had a nose, lip and thought about getting a tongue one but don’t get it.” He watched kurloz got to look.

“Holy fuck gam. That's hot.” He chuckled and poked gam’s cheek.

“You think everything with me is hot.” He chuckled and pecked his lips.

“You’re hot.” He chuckles and pecks him softly back.

He smiled and went back to the breakfast.

As meulin and kurloz came back. "I got a red lip ring i never used if you’d like it."

“That sounds perfect. Thank you Meulin.”

"Just let me know when you’re ready to have it in." Kurloz said as he walked over.

“I'm ready whenever.” He says with a smile.

"Alright then." He sat in front of karkat taking a needle holding his jaw to keep him still.

He stares back at him nervously looking at the needle so close to his face again and closes his eyes quietly.

"One. Two. Three." *He say before stabbing the needle through his lip carefully.

He whines quietly and Yanks his head back.

He gently held his head still. "Worst part’s over." He patted his shoulder as he replace the needle with the lip ring.

He opens his eyes and runs his tongue over the ring. “Sorry, thank you.”

"No problem, make sure it stay clean and it’ll be fine." Gamzee and meulin made them all turning he saw karkat with a new lip ring and a few drips of blood, going over. “You good kar?”

He nods and absentmindedly licked the blood off his lip. “Yea, I'm good.” He says with a toothy grin.

He gently pecked his lips. “You look good too.”

“Pfft, I always look good.” He chuckles and nuzzles his cheek.

He held him picking him up like a baby. “Ya you do.”

He huffs and looks up at him. “What are you doing gam.”

He carried him to the kitchen. “Carrying my baby.”

“Oh my god.” He groans.

“Put me down giant.”

“Never.” He nuzzled him.

He groans dramatically.

He chuckled kissing his cheek.

He huffs And presses a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

He chuckled as the other two talked and ate.

He sighs and nuzzles into him.

He nuzzled back, signing something to kurloz.

“What’d you say?”

“You’ll find out..” He pecks his lips gently.

He looks up at him and raises a brow.

He kissed him to help distract him from what he said.

“Tell mee.” He whines dramatically.

He zipped his mouth and shook his head.

"Don’t worry kar, it’s a good thing and you’ll find in a day or two."

“Come on, please?” He whines and rubs his cheek against gams. “Come on.”

“They all three shake their heads.”

“Fine then.” He huffs and crosses his arms.

Gamzee kissed his head as they finished eating.

He just bats gams head away stubbornly.

When they were done gamzee and kurloz go off alone talking.

Karkat looks back at meulin and stares. “I'll give you 20 bucks if you tell me what he said.”

She shook her head. "Sorry but you’ll be glad you don’t know when it comes." She says with a chuckle.

“But I hate surprises” He huffs and crosses his arms. “Can I have a hint?”

"It’s a big thing for you two." She said and skipped off to kurloz.

“That doesn't help me at all!” He yells back and walks over to gam, poking his cheek. “Tell me.”

“Nope, beside I need you to stay here me and kurloz gotta go to the store.”

“Can I come with?”

“Sorry kar, just me and him..”

“But gam.” He whines quietly, nuzzling his chest.

He leaned down kissing all over his face. “You need to stay please karkat.”

He looks back at him sadly before sighing. “Fine, whatever. See ya later gam”

Meulin crouched on the couch watching as the two brothers left.

He just sighs, walking over to the couch and sits down quietly.

She jumped on him. "Ha I got ya."

He yelps and looks up at her. “No fair, I wasn't ready”

She chuckled and stuck out her tongue. "Alls fair in love and war."

He huffs and flicks her tongue. “if it's war you want, it's war you got.“ He says playfully and flips their positions. “Hah, I got you.”

She yelps and presses her feet to his chest holding him up in the air. "Nope I got ya hah" She chuckled loudly.

He widens his eyes and clings on to her feet. “P-put me down before you drop me.”

She toss him over to the other side of the couch. "And this is why kurloz need weeds "

He lands with a huff and tackles her with a smug smile.

She wiggles out and gently pushes him to the floor.

He groans and grabs her ankles, pulling her down with him.

He clawed the couch to try and stay up. "No."

“Yes.” He huffs and pulls harder.

She fell right on top of him with a playful growl.

He growls right back with a small smile. “Get off me, you’re crushing me.”

"Sorry, kitkat!" She jumped up on the couch.

He sits up and plops down next to her. “Don't call me that.”

“Karkitty?" She tilts her head as she nuzzled the couch.

“Uggg, my name is kar Kat. Not that hard.” He says, not really minding the nick name.

"Aww but I need a cute cat pun when you have kat in your name!"

“Oh my. Wouldnt that be purrfect.” He rolls his eyes.

She smiled and giggled. "Yes purrfect!"

He groans and lays his head back. “I do think that would be pawfull when my name is already great as it is.”

She smiled and jumped up once. "Karkat is great yes.. but karkitty would be so much bettpurr."

He rolls his eyes. “I’m glad you find my name amewsing.”

She giggled again. "Not even kurloz can do cat puns as good as you."

He gives a small smile and a chuckles. “Why thank you kind lady.”

“Growing up with a name like karkat, you start to remember all the puns.”

She smiled and noddes. "I’ve been there mewlin is a puny name too."

“I also got a fuck ton of fish puns. I don't know why.“ He shrugs and looks at the door.

"Fish are okay." She shrugged and curled up to be comfy looking at the door.

“I hate fish. That's why I'm confused. When are they coming back?”

"Soon. We could watch a movie as we wait." She hopped down going and looking at all the dvd.

“What are they even getting?” He asks curiously as he watches her look at the movies.

He looked at him.* "It’s a surprise. To do with what they said.”

“I don't like surprises.”

"What if it’s good and you love it?"

“And if it's terrible and I hate it?”

"I promise you’ll say it." She smiled brightly.

He just shrugs and draped himself over the couch.

She put in a romcom and sat on the floor in front of the tv watching it til they got back a little over an hour later

He was half asleep when they came back, not noticing their presence as he watches the movie*

Meulin noticed the movement and ran over greeting them with a hug. “How was kar?”

He looks up at the voices and quickly ran over to gam, jumping up and clings to his chest. “Well I’m better now.”

Gamzee held him. “Lucky I love you so.” He kissed him deeply.

He happily kisses back and pulls out of the kiss for a second, nuzzling his cheeks. “Whatcha get?”

Kurloz held up a bag. "Sorry but can’t let anyone have it til gamzee says so." Kurloz goes to the guest room.

He looks at kurloz then back at gam. “Please can I see? I'm dying of curiosity.”

“I’ll tell ya what, in two days from now I’ll let ya see it on our date.”

“What date?” He asks and tilts his head.

“A date I booked for us. At the fancy restaurant downtown.”

“Why are we going there? Gammm, I just wanna see.” He whines and leans his head back. “Gammmmm.”

“Karkat please just trust me. Okay?“ He carries him to bed.

He looks up at him and pouts.

He nuzzles him laying him on the bed. “Sorry kar but this one I’ll keep a secret okay.”

He huffs and chews on his lip ring subconsciously. “Humph.”

He watches him as he laid next to him.

He crosses his arms and looks back at him.

“I loovve you kar.”

“Humph.”

He pulled him close. “It’s just a day.”

He nuzzles into his chest and twines their legs together. “That's too long.”

He kissed his head. “Go to sleep and time will pass faster.”

He huffs and nuzzled his cheek before burying his face in his neck and falls asleep quickly.

He rubbed small circles on his back relaxing till he himself passed out.

He stays close to him as he slept.

He wakes early need to work today he was even gonna take kurloz with him to talk.

Karkat wakes with a jawn, looking over to the other side of the bed and frowns when he doesn't see gamzee.

He was getting read for the bar as kurloz put in his stitches.

He gets up and walks out to the living room. “work?”

“Yeah, ya wanna go with?” He looked at him.

He nods and walks over to him.

“Well get ready don’t want to be too late.”

He nods and quickly gets ready, rushing back to his side

He lead him and karkat out.

He follows behind closely.

MONDAY 21 NOVEMBER 2016  
He lead to the bar introducing kurloz to the guys.

He stays by gamzee’s side for a bit before wandering over to the stools and sits down.

He poured kurloz some strong vodka knowing what he likes.the two of them signing to each other.

He watches the two of them for a while, trying to see if he could figure any words out before sighing quietly and takes a drink, laying his head on his arm quietly.

Seemed they were talking about something special. Kurloz could just drink and drink seeming to not effect him.

He sighs and grabs the peanuts, grabbing one and flicks it at gamzee. “What are you two saying.”

Kurloz chuckled. “Just about how good our date will be.”

He huffs and flicks another one at him. “What’s the supriseee”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you now would it?”

He huffs and downs the drink, hiding his face in his arm.

He leaned over kissing his head.

He bats his head away and groans.

He ruffles karkat’s hair and go about pouring them drinks.

He sighs and looks up at him before looking around and wanders off.

He show a few guys him to sign about once they saw him and kurloz talking they were into it.

He wanders for a bit before running into an old friend and catches up with him for a bit.

Into about half his shift he showed kurloz what to do and handed things over to him. “Karkat want to go get ready for our date?”

He looks up at him and nods, saying bye to his friend before walking back to gams side. “Yea.”

He wrapped his arm around him. “Sorry for keeping secrets back I hope you love it.” He kissed his cheek.

He just moves closer and leans up to kiss his cheek. He walks him home were meulin was watching romcoms and eating chips not noticing them come in. “You think you could got in one of my suits?”

He looks up at him and gives a slight nod. “It’ll be a bit big but I’m sure I could fit.”

“I hope so, you’ll look so nice.” He goes to get ready.

He nods and walks off to get ready, grabbing one of gams suits and slips it on, adjusting it to fit him and fixes his hair.

Gamzee been sure it’s all be perfect before waiting by the door.

Karkat walks over to the door and smiles. “You look nice.”

“So do you.” He pecked his lips before leading him to his car.

He grabbed gam’s handing his own and squeezes his hand softly, following behind closely.

He drives him to a really nice place where he already had a spot for them.

He walks inside behind him and looks around. “Holy fuck gam, this is to nice.”

“All for you.” Went and pulled the chair out for him.

He looks around nervously at all the fancy stuff and sits down, looking up at gam with a smile. “Thanks.”

He nodded and sat across of him. “Me and kurloz both chipped in so we could have got nice tonight.”

“This is really nice, like really fucking nice. Like, holy fuck this is too nice I don't know what to do.”

“Order whatever you’d like. It the best I could do for you, you deserve it.”

He looks back at him and shifts a bit. “Everythings so fucking expensive though.”

“Yeah but me and kurloz both have jobs so we can pay for it. Don’t worry about the money.”

He gives a slight nervous nod and orders soup for himself. “...Thank you gam.”

“You’re welcome kar.” He was nervous as could be this was a big deal getting some pasta and eating a bit.

He smiles softly and eats quietly for a bit. “You okay gam? You look nervous as fuck.”

“Um.. Yeah I think I’m good just hope you like what I got.. He bit his lip.

“I’m sure I will.” He smiles softly and takes another bite.

“Well one way to find out..” He scooted his chair back and knelt down on the floor in front of karkat digging a small black box from his pocket, opening it was two rings one red one purple. https://goo.gl/images/ilOmR7 “Karkat vantas will you marry me??”

Karakt freezes, his face going dark red as he looks at the ring and then at gamzee, not able to find words but he gives a slight nod.

He smile brightly at the action he quickly had an audience clapping when karkat nodded. He took the purple ring and slid it onto his finger. “You like your surprise?”

He pulled his hand back to look at the ring and then back at gam, pulling him up and hugs him tightly, burying his face in his neck. “You’re such a fucking sap you giant softy I love you so fucking much.”

He put the red ring on himself chuckling into the tight hug. “I love you too kar.” He pulled back to kiss his face.

He squeezes him tightly and wraps his arms around his neck to kiss him deeply.

He smiled kissing back holding him close before pulling away. “Now let’s finish eating okay?”

He nods and slowly lets go of him, unable to keep a grin from his face as he eats quickly.

He sat back happy and content with their colors on each others fingers, ordering them a small desert making sure to save meulin some.

“Its beautiful.” He smiles and grins brightly, finishing up eating happily.

“It was meet for us first ring kurloz and I looked at.” He smiled back.

“You look good with red.”

“You look good with purple.”

He smiles and looks back down, the blush from a few minute ago not leaving.

“Whenever you’re done we can go and show the rings off to everyone else.”

“I’m good right now, right now is good.”

He chuckled leaving a tip before leading karkat back to the door.

He grabs gams hand and squeezes it tightly, standing close to his side.

He went and opened the car door for him.

He smiles and walks out. “Thank you kind sir.”

He nods and goes to the car with him driving him home.

He pulls gam out of the car once they got home and opens the door dramatically. “Haha, guess who's getting married.” He giggles loudly.

When they walked meulin was wait squeal and running looking at the rings. “she’s been excited about this.”

He happily shows the ring off. “I would be to if I’d have known.”

“The both were excited it was hard to keep it from you.”

He just happily moves back to gams side, rubbing his cheek against his. “I fucking love you holy shit.”

“I love you too karkat.” He picked him up bride style and taking him to the bedroom.

He doesn’t fight the hold, just nuzzles into his chest, still in awe of the recent events.

He takes him and kisses all over his face when he sat him down.

He wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him down, kissing him deeply.

He kissed him back holding him close.

He pulled back for a second and sets his forehead on his, a wide smile on his face.

“I love you soo much kar.”

“I love you to gam, so much.”

He nuzzled him. “Need to start helping me plan the wedding.”

“Shhh, I wanna cuddle for a minute.” He mumbles and curls up in his chest.

“Okay but think of some stuff.” He wrapped his arms around him.

“Like what?” He asks and nuzzles under his chin.

“Like everything about the weddig cake, flower, music, location.”

“Chocolecttttt.”

“Okay chocolate cake what else?”

“Uhh, violets for flowers. I like purple.”

“Music?”

“I dunno.”

“Kurloz could play some soft rock.”

He nods. “That sounds good.”

He kisses him. “Where would you like it at?”

“Where do you think we should have it?”

“Hm. Somewhere outside. I always wanted a wedding in the woods.”

He pecks his lips softly. “That sounds perfect.”

He smiled. “I can’t wait.”

He smiles softly and holds onto him tightly. “I love you so much.”

He kissed his head. “You keep your name the same?”

He nuzzles his neck. “I’m good with either.”

“You could be Karkat Makara Vantas.”

He nods and buries his face in his neck. “Hell yea.”

“And I’ll be Gamzee Vantas Makara.”

He grins and nods. “Fuck yea.”

“Sounds wonderful.” He said kissing his cheek.

“You’re wonderful.”

“So are you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“You make me so fucking happy.” He smiles and nuzzles his cheek.

“I’m glad.” He kissed his head. “You make me just as happy.”

He nuzzles his cheek and kisses him softly.

“We should sleep.” He said lightly yawning.

“Yea?”

“Yeah or have some fun.”

“What kind of fun?”

“Anything you want.”

“What do you want to do?”

“Anything to make you feel great.”

“Uh uh. This is about you this time. What do you want to do?”

“Karkat it’s alway about you.” He kissed him.

He frowns and shakes his head, nuzzling his cheek. “I don't want it to always be about me.”

“Then go ahead and make it about me.”

He cups his cheek softly and kisses him gently.

He kissed back wrapping his arms around him.

He pushes him on his back and draped himself over his chest, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

He kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck.

He slips a hand under his shirt, rubbing the skin there lightly.

He shivers at the hand, tangling his legs.

He moves a hand down gams pants and rubs his thighs.

He rolled his hips with a small moan.

TUESDAY 22 NOVEMBER 2016  
He puts a hand on gams stomach, keeping his hips still. “Shh.” He mumbles and moves his other hand to the front of gams boxers, palming him slowly.

He spread his legs a bit keeping his moans as small as he could. “Mm~” He moans bucking just a bit.

He leans down to gams neck and kisses over the fading marks, slipping his hand under his boxers and streaks him slowly.

He turned his head for him tugging on his boxers wanting them off to get more from karkat. He loved when karkat took control, holding him close with blush dusting his cheeks.

“Shh, I got ya gam.” He smiles and slowly takes gams boxers off, throwing them to the side and quickly moves his hand back to his member, stroking him a little faster as he sucks on his neck softly.

“Kar.. mnn~” He leaned up to his hand grinding it into it.

He hums and moves his hand back down to gams ass, squeezing firmly. “What do you want me to do love?”

“Fuck me~” He blushed lightly leaning back into his hand.

He nods and slowly pushes two of his fingers in. “Mayhaps I should do what you did it for me, make you feel good all night long.” He chuckles and stretches him slowly.

He turned his head silently moaning as he was stretched. “Mm, you always make me feel good..”

He nuzzles his cheek and take off his own pants and boxers, pushing in slowly. “You always feel so fucking good. Like holy shit gam Mmm~”

He grinded back onto him. “Just for you k-kar~” He pulled him down into a sloppy kiss.

He moans quietly and rocks his hips, quickly kissing back.

He wrapped his arms around him holding him in the kiss.

He smiles into the kiss and gives a hard thrust with a small muffled moan. “Mm.”

He moaned slightly louder bucking up to meet his thrust.

He kisses him deeper, tilting his head as he speeds up his hips.

He moans loudly rolling his hips back on him.

He pulls out of the kiss, nipping at his jaw. “Fuck, you’re all mine.”

“All yours..” He turned his head for him, hand tangling in his hair.

He presses kisses over his neck before biting down hard on the crook of his neck a he gives a rough thrust.

He dug his nails in his back dragging them down leaving light marks. “Mm~k-kar~”

He moans faintly at the nails and starts a quick rhythm, nipping along his neck.

He bucked at each thrust leaning his head back in the pillows.

He bites down roughly again and moves his hand down to stroke his cock quickly, moving his hips faster.

He moaned loudly. “S-so close..~ “ He bucked up roughly..

He just keeps moving, sucking a dark mark over the bite.

He soon came all over his hand. “Karkat!~”

He moans softly at the feeling and keeps moving his hips, speeding up considerably as he aims for his prostate.

He throw his head back moaning riding out his climax.

He moans quietly and closes his eyes, grabbing onto his hips as he came as well. ”G-gamzee~”

He panted heavily looking up at him. “Fuck..”

He nuzzles his cheek and slowly pulls out, carding his fingers through his hair. “Just did.”

He chuckled drily. “Holy shit that was amazing.”

He smiles and licks over the mark on his neck softly. “There is no way in hell that they didn't hear that.” He says with a giggle.

“Well meulin in deaf so kurloz heard it but probably ignored it..” He wrapped his arms around him.

He just chuckles and nuzzles his cheek. “Is she? She lip reads like a motherfucker then.”

He laughed. “You just now found this out? Yeah she’s good at lip reading and sign.”

He nods and rolls off his chest, pulling him close and pulls a blanket over them.

He smiled and kissed his head. “I love you so fucking much.”

He smiles back and tangles there legs together, kissing his cheek softly. “I love you to gam.”

He took his hand kissing his ring. “Mine forever.”

He grabs gams hand and kisses his ring as well. “Forever and always.”

He blushed lightly nodding.

He smiles and kisses his cheek softly, running his thumb over the ring quietly.

He kissed his head. “You’re the best.”

He smiles and looks up, nuzzling his cheek. “Shh.”

“Never.” He nuzzled back.

He chuckles and kisses his jaw. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He wrapped his arms around his waist.

He nuzzles close and closes his eyes contently.

He slowly falls asleep.

He stays up for a bit, too excited to sleep before falling asleep a few hours later.

He held him close nuzzling him every now and then.

He wakes up a while later and sits up, stretching with a yawn before he looks down at gam. He smiles softly and kisses his head before getting up and padding to the living room.

Meulin was curled next to kurloz who was sipping coffee.

He smiles at the sight and sits down on a chair quietly, closing his eyes with a small content sigh.

Meulin yawn seeing karkat she jumped up. "Hey karkitty."

He opens his eyes and smiles. *Morning mewlin.”

She leaped over by the chair. "How did you and gamzee sleep?"

“Pretty fucking great.” He says with a small chuckle “How did you and kurloz sleep?”

"We slept heavily." She chuckled. "What are you gam going to do for you wedding?? We better be there."

“Well duh, I'd be worried if you weren't.” He says with a smile. “But gam was saying that he wanted to do it in a forest. But that's about all we got so far, along with flowers and music.”

"Are you gonna have a best man? Oo it’s so exciting. I love weddings!" She smiled widely jumping up and down a bit.

He thinks for a second before shrugging. “I suppose I could call kankri, but I haven't talked to him in forever.” He smiles and turns the ring on his finger. “I know, I'm excited as fuck.”

"Kankri? The little fuck dressed in red?" Kurloz asked looking over at.

He gives a slight nod and groans. “If he rants non stop,then yea, that's him. You know him?”

"Know him, me and him were a thing in high school." He hummed. "Haven't heard from him in awhile.”

He laughs quietly. “Holy fuck, never expected him to have a boy or a girl friend. When we were ten he swore that he'd die a virgin.”

He blushed a bit. "Yeah but me and him were just cuddles and stuff.. I liked him and he just let us hang out."

He nods and leans back, stretching out with a groan as he fixes his bed head. “Yea, cuddles and shit are nice.”

"The most we ever did we dance at the prom. Not long after that me and meulin started talkin’." He said as he picked meulin up and nuzzled her.

He smiles. “Well I’m glad you two found each other. You look like you were meant for each other

meulin hugged him as he set her back down. "Been through shit and back but still together."

“Mind if I ask what? You don't have to answer if it's to personal, but I'm curious.”

He set her down turn so she didn't have to read his lips about it. "like gamzee I got schizophrenia is a makara thing. I wasnt that bad effected til i got mad and me and meulin got in a fight over kankri and I hurt her. How she went deaf. I busted her eardrums why I like to stitch my mouth. She can’t hear, sometimes it’s good for me not to talk.”

“Oh, I'm sorry.” He says quietly after he had finished talking.

"We've gotten over it." He turned kissing her head.

He nods and runs a hand through his hair. “Good, I'm glad.”

Gamzee woke walking down the hall with just boxers on neck marked up from karkat just going to the bathroom starting the water to shower.

He looks up at the sound and chuckles at the sight. “Mornin gam!” He tells as he hears the water and smiles.

Kurloz chuckled. "Looks like you two had lots of fun."

He just smiles proudly and nods. “Tons.”

"Nice job karkat." Meulin chuckled. "Just wait til your honeymoon."

He chuckles quietly and rolls his eyes with a small blush. “Sshhhh.”

They both chuckle as gamzee showered.

He stretches out and sighs, walking toward the bathroom and Knocks on the door. “You almost done love?”

“Yeah just getting dressed.” He called from the other side of the door.

He turns around and smiles. “Mornin. Sleep well?”

“For the most part, yeah.” He walked over dressed in a tank top and pj pants.

He smiles and wraps his arms around his neck, pulling him down to peck his lips softly. “Good.”

He smiled holding him close pecking him back.

He nuzzles his cheek and nibbles on his lip ring with a smile.

He ruffles his hair. “Hungry?”

“I'm okay” He smiles and kisses his cheek softy.

“Okay suit yourself.” He went to the kitchen.

He follows behind and jumps up on the counter.

He made them food, kurloz joining them. "Me and meulin are gonna home back home soon. Need to work to help pay."

“I could get a job.”

“Only if you want to. Wed just have to work extra to help pay for the wedding but it’s up to you kar.”

He thinks for a second. “I mean I could just use my inheritance, then none of us would have to work extra.”

“Your inheritance? How much would that be?” Gamzee looks at him as he stirred some eggs.

“Last time I checked it was about three and half million.” He shrugs and kicks his feet of the edge of the counter.

They both looked at him. “Where’d you get that money from?”

Mom and Dad were really respectable lawyers , along with mom mom was a famous porn star. It just kind of added up I guess.” He shrugs

“Porn star and lawyers?? Alright explains a lot about you.” He chuckled and kissed his cheek.

He rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out playfully. “Shut it makara. And how does that explain anything about me?” He asks tilting his head slightly.

He chuckled. “How you are in bed and how you deal with me.”

He rolls his eyes and groans, a dark blush moving across his cheeks. “Shut up and make you eggs.”

“Sh you love me.” He kissed his red cheek before going back to his eggs with a smirk.

“Yea yea.” He huffs and bats his face away. “Bet your sweet ass I love you.”

He smiled as kurloz and meulin made kissy faces at them. "You two are adorable. But we’d look to get a bit of money for you two."

His face goes darker when he remembers that they were here. “Y-yea, of course. What's up?”

"If it’s okay with you wed like to paying a bit of things for the wedding.”

“You guys don’t have to. Seriously, I got it covered.”

"It’s just a way to help out." Meulin jumped up. "Or I could get flowers." Gasp. "Or.. I could be the flower girl." She chuckled.

He laughed quietly. “I'm okay with anything if I'm being honest, as long as at the end of the day, I'm stuck with be head over here.”

Gamzee stuck his tongue. “You’re always stuck with me. Yay I can help out. Yee I love wedding. Do you know when it’ll happen??"

He rolls his eyes. “I dunno. Sooner rather than later I hope. What do you think gam?”

“Whenever is fine, just need to get everything worked out and we can do it.”

He nods and lays his head on gams shoulder.

He put the eggs on the stove kissing his head.

He smiles softly. “Fuck, I should probably call kankri then.”

“Yeah, probably good idea as long as he doesn't bitch at me for some reason.”

“No promises.” He mumbles as he grabs the phone and leaves the room for a second.

He makes them food and setting it for them as he waited for karkat to get done.

WEDNESDAY 23 NOVEMBER 2016  
He comes back a few minutes later and sighs. “He on his way.”

“He excited or?” Gamzee asked.

“I don't know, he didn't say.” He shrugs.

“What did he sound like?

“I don't know, he never shows any expression. One of the reasons he pisses me off.” He shrugs and looks up when he hears a knock on the door.

Gamzee looks over and goes to answer the door.

Kankri crosses his arms and Rakes his eyes over the figure. “And you are?”

He held his hand out in greeting. “Names Gamzee Makara.”

He pushes gamzee’s hand away and and opens his mouth to start ranting before a tall muscular man comes up behind him, wrapping his arm around kankri’s shoulder. "Nice ta meet ya chief, this is kankri and I'm Cronus. We're here to see karkat." Cronus says with a toothy smile.

Gamzee sighed opening his door. “The little mothetfuckers right over there.” He showed them to karkat.

Karkar groans and hides his face in his arms as Cronus comes over and ruffles his hair. “Fuckkkkk.” He mumbles and puts arm over his head. “I immediately regret this.”

Gamzee went over with them leaning down and pecking his cheek. “If I have to I’ll get em out.”

Karat just groans and nuzzles gam’s cheek. "So I take it that this monster is who you're deciding to marry? And are those hickies?" Kankri questions and moves next to karkat, poking the marks on his neck who just pushes him away with a huff.

“Monster? Excuse me but why do you think of me as a monster?” He crossed his arms stepping between him and karkat.

Kankri backs up, offended at the moment. "Well if appearances are anything to go by." He says rolling his eyes. "And I know what you did to that blond headed kid with sunglasses, putting him in the ER. "

“Should never judge a book by its cover.. and that was along time ago I’ve change. Ill try to start off on a good foot. Please.” He held his hand out again.

Kankri scoffs. "People don't change "

"Come on babe, give em a chance." Cronus says, nudging kankri’s shoulder. Kankri huffs and reluctantly takes gamzee's hand. “

"Fine, one chance. You mess it up I'm taking karkat back to my house."

Gamzee nods. “Alright I’ll do everything I can to not mess it up..” Shaking his hand as kurloz watched him. "So you’re with cro now?"

Kankri gives a slight nod before looking over at the voice. "Kurloz? What happened to your mouth?" Cronus huffs and steps in front of kan.

“Sorry about that, no filter. Yea we're together."

"Tons of lip piercings." He goes over meulin watching closely. "Good to see ya."

"Why on earth would you d-" Cronus just scratches kankris head softly and he immediately relaxes. "Good to see you as well, I take it you're with meulin then?"

"Yeah, been running a tattoo parlor the town over." Slowly meulin came out to say hello after all the years of not seeing him.

Kankri looks at the approaching figure and trys to give a slight smile*"hello meulin. How have you been?"

"I’ve been great, thanks for asking." She hugged kurloz's arm couldn’t help but hid behind it some.

Kankri nods and sits down on a chair and Cronus stays behind him, draping his arms over his shoulders. "So then, how long have the two of you been together?" He asks, looking up at Gamzee.

“Me and kar, for a few months. Helped each other a lot.” He was now so fucking nervous about talking to him.

"Wait, you've only been together for a few months? That's hardly sufficient time to decide whether you want to Wed or not. How do you know that you won't have a falling out? Karkat I thought you were raised better than this. You know better." Karkat just stands up and moves next to gams side quietly.  
“I know it hasn’t been that long but I know karkats good for me I can only hope ‘m good for him too..” He wrapped his arm around karkat biting his lip.

“You are.” Karkat mumbles, leaning up and nuzzles gam’s cheek. "You are both young, you hardly know whether or not you want to wear shoes or sandals. I highly doubt you know who you want to spend the rest of your life with."

Gamzee looked down listening to kankri. “It’s what I’ve wanted for me and kar for a long time..”

Karkat nuzzles gamzee’s cheek, Twining their fingers together and squeezes softly. "Be that as it may, I still don't see how you two could have possibly bonded enough over a few months to say you're close enough to be married."

“Things happened. That I’m not proud of and karkat brought me back.. I went past the breaking point and karkat was there.. When others would have left..”

Kankri furrows his eyebrows In confusion. "What do you mean 'Things' ? What kind of things?"

“U-um..” He looked at everyone feeling their eyes burn into him squeezing karkat’s hand before letting go and quickly absconding to his room.

“Gamzee?!” Karkat called, his voice laced with worry. He all but growls at kankri. “Non of your god damned business, that's what." He huffs and follows gam, looking around the room. “Gam?”

He sat on his bed as he took his meds. “Sorry kar.. didn’t think he’d be like that..”

He nods and sits down next to him, setting the pills to the side once he took them and moves up on his lap. “I know, he's an asshole who doesn't care about others feelings.” He sighs. “Are you okay?”

“Would he take you away like he said??” He hugged him tightly not wanting him to talk him.

He sighs and nuzzles into his chest. “He'd try. He did it to most of my past relationships. But I'm a grown ass adult now and like hell I'll leave you willingly.” He mumbles, holding him tightly back.

He held him close kissing him. “He’d have get through me first.” He looked up as kurloz knocked on the door. "You okay gam?"

He kisses gam’s cheek And looks back at Kurloz, Kankri trailing behind him.

Sorry guys.. it was a bit too much..”

"Well if you are not able to handle yourself mayhaps you shouldn't be in a place where people tend to be." Kankri says simply.

“Maybe you should drop it if someone is bother by what you say. You know nothing about me so think before you talk.” He said keeping kar in his arms.

"Excuse you, you have no right to talk to me in that manner makara.” Kankri scoffs and walks towards the bed. "I was just pointing out the fact that you are unable to handle social interactions and should be placed in a place where your needs are properly met." He huffs and crosses his arms, pushing Cronus away when he tried to calm him down.

“I have the right to speak my mind freely, as wellas love who I want and put a ring on it. Now please do not ruin everyones’ time here or I will ask you to stay out of mine and karkat's life.”

Kankri rolls his eyes and scoffs. “This coming from someone who takes anti-psychotics.“ He says gesturing to the pills. "Tell me Mr. Makara, what exactly did you do when you reached your "Breaking point'?"

“Im pills aren't anti psychotics they have to help me see things as they are. I’m sorry kankri but you’ve proved that info it not for someone like you. Now if you would like to get to know me do it in a respectful manner please.”

Cronus takes kankris hand and drags him out, looking behind at the other. "I'm so sorry guys, he'll be better later." He says before walking out and brings kan with him.

He watched him. “He better.” He sighed nuzzling Karkat’s cheek with his own.

He nuzzles his cheek back and sighs. “Cronus will handle it. It'll be fine, I think.”

He kissed his cheek. “I hope so. Never knew your brother was a dick.”

He nods and kisses his cheek softly. “Yea, it's why we stopped talking.”

“I don’t blame ya, if he gets too much I’m willing to kick him out.”

“Don't hesitate. I won't hold it against you or anything. Just kick his ass out.”

“I’ll give him one more change just like he is with me. Pisses me off and I’ll send him on his way. No messes with my kitten.” He kissed him.

He nods and kisses him back.

He smiled as he kissed him, holding him happily.

He chuckles quietly and wraps his arms around his neck loosely.

He pulled back. “Guess what.”

“What?”

“I love you.”

“Oh my god you're a dork. I love you too.”

“I know.” He kissed all over his face.

He groans and bats his face away. “Stopppp.”

“Never.” He kissed him again.

He rolls his eyes and kisses him back happily.

He laced their fingers together and hugged him. “Well get married really soon so kankri can’t stop it.”

He nods and squeezes his hand slightly. “Sounds like a plan my love.”

“Alright.” He kissed his head.

He sighs and sits up holding out a hand. “Come on then love.”

He takes his hand getting up.

He smiles and kisses his cheek, walking out to the living room where kankri was sitting red faced and cronus had pulled his turtle neck down, kissing over old marks. "Say it babe." He mumbles quietly and kankri bats cronus away, standing up "I-I have realized my words were rude and unnecessary and I apologize."

He stopped looking down not his place to watch them. “Its cool kankri, just um please don’t be a dick.” He draped his arm over kar shoulder.

"I never was a dick. I was just pointing out facts that no one else would say."

“And those facts just so happen to be a lot. And only people I’m comfortable with I talk to about it..”

"I understand that, but that doesn't change the fact that I want to know what happened. You forget that karkat is my kin, and I will do everything I can to protect him."

“I will tell you when I see that you won’t take my soon to be husband. He may be your brother but he is so much more to me.”

"I highly doubt he is more to you then he is me." Kankri scoffs and crosses his arms. "But I can make no such promises until I know what happened. And then I will consider leaving him be."

He looked at karkat. “Alright.. It’s just two.” He kissed karkats forehead.

He opened the basement door and motioned for kankri to follow.

Karkat frowns and stays close to gams side. “You don’t have to do this you know.” He mumbles as kankri follows behind.

“He deserves to know what happened. I won’t let it get out of hand.” He takes kankri down to the metal table. “Though a lot of sick twists of fate I lose my meds and kind of snapped. A dark evil twisted side of me hurt karkat.. tied him down..” He had tear form from remembering it.

Kankri stays quiet as he listens, looking at the table then at gamzee. He backs up a bit and shakes his head. "What else happened."

He had to sit down. “I watched as the evil me. Sewed his lips and cut down his side.. Karkat begged the whole time for it to stop.. I had to fight and karkat safe fixed his wounds.. After that I went to the mental hospital for three days they got me more meds.. first thing we did when I got out was break that shit..” He pointed to the pile of broken tools.

Kankri listens quietly and looks over at the tools before looking over at gamzee. "Told you you were a monster. You should be no where near karkat." He says with a huff.

He looked down hugging himself. “He’s all I have…”

"Who’s to say you won't lose your pills again, and hurt him more than you did last time?"

“Cause if I fuck up one more time I go in a padded cell for the rest of life.. I will die before I give up on kar..”

Kankri sighs and looks down, furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "He’s not safe here. Staying here would just be tempting fate."

“Do you not see him happy with me.. there are dangers in everyday but we still do things that make us happy.. Fate will happen no matter what if hurt him again.. I’d off myself.”

He shakes his head and sighs. "It’s nothing against you Mr.makara. But I think it would be best if you left karkat alone. Don’t make it harder than it has to be."

“But what if karkat wants to stay here.. you can’t just make him leave.. he’s an adult not some kid who has to listen to you..”

"Maybe not. But I’m sure the police want to know about a man with schizophrenic tendencies and has previously tortured another man."

“I just wanted someone to walk karkat to me at the wedding…” He buried his face in his hand sobbing loudly.

Kankri stares, not sure what to do and looks back up the stairs. "H-hey, stop crying." He mumbles, and shifts from foot to foot.

He sniffs. “Hes all I have.. he’s my knight.”

He furrows his eyebrows and takes a step back, not quiet understanding the words. "Your knight?"

“W-when I lost me pill e-every shadow had a face.. Karkat’s was a knight in armor.. he held me for hours..” He kept sobbing.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair, not Sure what he was supposed to do.

Gam was terrified of a life without karkat. Looking at the red ring he had on.

Kankri sighs and jumps a little when he hears footsteps. ”Gam? Are you okay?” Karkat asks from the top of the stairs.

He looked up his face a mess of tears, trying to dry his face quickly.

Karkat walks down and quickly rushes over to Gam once he noticed he was crying. “Gam? What's wrong?”

He just hugged karkat close hiding his face in his shirt.

He rubbed his back softly, whispering sweet nothing's into his ear. “Its okay gam, I got ya.”

He held him scared to let go. “Don’t leave me..”

“I'm not leaving you gam.” He mumbles and kisses his cheek.

He hugged him. “I love you.. so much.”

“I love you to gam, so fucking much.”

He kissed his chin before hugging him again.

Kankri shifts awkwardly and clears his throat. "So Mr. Makara and I have been talking and I came to the conclusion that it is not the best idea to stay here." Karkat hisses and holds on to gam tighter. “Like hell you can tell me what to do kan, I'm done with your shit.”

Gamzee wrapped his arms around him tightly not saying anything pissed about the manor.

Karkat kisses gamzee’s cheek before reluctantly moving back, walking over to kankri and knees him in the stomach, causing him to double over, gasping for air. “Stop being a dick asshole.” He huffs and walks over to gam, grabbing his hand and walks back up stairs silently.

He watched him knee him. “Deserves it..” He muttered quickly following him up to the others.

Karkat sighs once they got to the top, kankri trailing behind them slowly. “Love you gam.” He mutter and nuzzles his shoulder.

“I love you too.” He nuzzled back ignoring kankri he might as well leave and never talk to them again.

Kankri huffs and brushes himself off, grabbing cronus hand who was talking to kurloz and walks to the door, glaring back at them. "Have fun with the freak." He huffs and walks out.

He rushes to the door. “Bye asshole!” He turned kissing karkat deeply.

He widens his eyes in surprise but happily kissed back, ignoring kankris shouts.

He smiled holding him close. “Mine forever.”

"So glad he’s gone right kurloz." He nodded at meulin.

He smiles and nuzzles gam’s cheek. “Your’s.” He mumbles and sighs softly.

He smiled and looked at the others. “let’s go we got a wedding to plan.”

He nods and squeezes gams hand slightly. “Hell yea, sooner the better.”

He kissed his head as he went to make some call to set it all up.

He watched him go and walked out to the living room, sitting down on the couch.

He set it up so they'd have the wedding in two days.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes contently.

Two days later kurloz and meulin had kept them apart from each other bad luck to see the other before hand.

Karkat just huffs, stubbornly crossing his arms. “That’s just a silly superstition. I don't see how seeing Gamzee would give me. Bad luck.”

"Shoosh. It just does part of the wedding." Meulin hit his head gently with the bouquet.

He grumbles under his breath and rubs his head dramatically. “Don't ruin the flowers before it even starts cat girl.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. "They are fine." She had spent two hours making the bouquet, no way it was gonna get messed up. "Are you nervous?”

“What do you think?” He snaps subconsciously. “Fuck, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Yea I'm nervous as fuck.”

"It’s okay." She dusted off his shoulder and messing with his tie to make sure it was perfect. "Why you nervous though? Things are turning out so nice."

“Because what if something goes wrong last minute? What if as soon as we get married we won't be able to stand each other? I don't want to loose him, and I'm fucking scared as hell.”

"Karkat things will work out. I just know it. Don’t worry you and gamzee are meant for each other." She gave him a smile.

He looks down and runs a hand through his hair, calming down slightly.

"This is your day karkat don’t let your nerves get to ya." *She looked up when kurloz stepped in. "About time."

He nods slightly and looks up at kurloz. “Whats up?”

"You ready to walk down the aisle?" Kurloz had offering to walk him down seeing he didn’t have someone else to.

He gives a slight nod and smiles. “Yea, I’m ready.”

Kurloz walks him out to the nice sunny day in the deep woods birds and little wildlife there too, chairs set up for the few guests gamzee wanted there with his hair brushed and straightened. He smiled as he saw karkat walk down. Meulin ran ahead of them toss rose petals into the air.

Karkat’s cheeks were stained red and smiles when he reached gamzee, taking his hands in his own with a smile. “You look fucking amazing.” He says quietly.

“So do you.” He smiled watched him, waiting til it he time to say his vows. “Karkat vantas you are my everything. I’m a big sappy giant but that what ya get. You’ve done so much for me and i love you more then anything.”

His blush grows deeper. “Gamzee Makara, you may be a giant sap, but your my giant sap.” He smiles softly. “You are my everything, and I love you more than you'll ever know.”

"Karkat Vantas do you take Gamzee Makara to have an hold in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Karkat says without hesitation.

"Gamzee markara do you take Karkat Vantas to have and hold in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live." Gamzee smiled.

“I do.”

“You may now kiss the groom."

He smiles and leans up to kiss him happily.

He cupped his cheek as he kissed him softly.

He pulls back after a minute with a giant grin on his face. “Mine” He says quietly, just loud enough for gamzee to hear.

“All mine.” He smiled before picking him up carrying him off.

He smiles and nuzzles into his chest, peppering small kisses over anywhere he could reach.

The rest of the wedding went by nice. They had a giant cake that gamzee ate four piece of it. As he took a seat he saw tavor roll over to him.

Karkat was turned around, eating his second piece of cake and talking with meulin, not noticing tavros roll over.

“Hey.. tav.” He rubbed his neck looking at him.

"Gamzee." Tavros nods, raking his eyes over his form "You look nice."

“Heh.. thanks.” He ran his hand through his hair. He loved it like this so nice.

He gives a slight nod and looks over at karkat and then at gamzee, singing softly. "Miss you Gam."

“I um miss you sometimes..” He put aside the past for the wedding.

"Is there uhh, is there any chance, that we might be able to be back together?" He asks quietly, looking at the ground.

“Tav, do really think I’d get back with at mine and karkat wedding? It’s good to see ya bad not if your gonna ask for me to take ya back every time.”

"I know. I just wanted to try one last time. I’ll leave you guys alone. Just wanted to say bye and I love you."

He leaned forward ruffling tavors hair. “Move on tav. It was fun and sorry for the shit I did.”

He sighs and closes his eyes. "Lost my love, and my legs. Thanks gam." He sighs and rolls away quietly.

THURSDAY 24 NOVEMBER 2016  
He watched him leave sitting back. “You’ll find another better for you.” He muttered to himself.

Karkat walks up behind Gamzee and smiles. “Hey gam, what's up.”

He pointed at the tavor rolling away.

He looks over at tav then back at gam. “Is everything okay?”

“He just said bye and that he misses me. Should be fine.”

He gives a slight nod and grabs gamzee’s hand in his own, squeezing it softly.

He takes his hand kissing his knuckle. “I love you kar.”

He looks up at him and smiles, kissing his cheek. “I love you to gam. So fucking much.”

He smiled. “Should we get going have a great night planned.”.

“Is that so? What is on the schedule tonight?” He asks with a small smile.

“I got us a really really nice hotel floor. Hope your not too scared of heights.”

He chuckles and starts walking. “Nah, I've gotten used to the riding on your back.”

He started following him. “It on the 30th floor of the nicest hotel around.” He smiled hopping hed like it.

He chuckles, walking close to him as they reached the hotel. “Oh my god your a cheesy lil shit.”

“I know, all just for you.” He took him all the way up to the top floor. Once there he picked him up.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around gams neck with a bright smile.

He opens the door to find a nice room with pink and purple lighting over a bed with fucking rose petals scratch that rose petals everywhere. Past that was a balcony overlooking the city.

Karkat’s cheeks go dark red as he looks around at everything and then looks back up at gam, nuzzling into his neck. “You didn't have to do all of this you know.”

“Karkat this for you, of course I didn’t have to but I wanted to.” He kisses him.

He blushes deeper and quickly kisses him back.

He sets kar on the bed as he loosened his tie.

He tugs the jacket off gamzee’s shoulders and moves down to slip his own tie off, pulling him back down to kiss him.

He smiled leaning down kissing him slowly joining him on the bed.*

He smiles and parts for a second to slip off his shirt, quickly doing the same to gamzee’s and runs a hand through his hair. “Your hair looks nice like this.”

“Yeah. If it wasn’t so hard to make it like this I’d have it all the time.” He messed with his hair just a bit.

He nods and runs his hand through it. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too.” He kissed all over his face.

He groans and turns his head away. “Stoppppp you dork.”

“No way I ever stopping.” He kissed his ring with a smile.

He groans and looks up at him with a smile, kissing his cheek. “You’re a dork.”

“I’m your dork.” He smiled moving from his face to his neck.

“Damn right you are.” He mumbles and tilts his head slightly.

He kissed every inch of his skin muttering sweet nothing.

His breath slowly starts picking up and he blushes softly. “Mm.”

He kissed his chest gently dragging his teeth over him.

He arches into the touch and shudders, tangling his fingers in his hair.

He looked at him. “Tell me what you want, anything I will do.”

“I -I want you.” He mumbles quietly.

“You’ll always have me.” He kissed his thigh.

He spreads his legs slightly and lean his head back. “Mm.”

He kissed up the the head of his dick as he teasingly pressed against his hole.

He blushes softly and pushes down against his finger, bucking up to his mouth. “G-gam.”

He smirked and slid his head down slowly licking every inch.

He whines quietly and arches his back. “F-fucking tease.”

He pulled off. “I just want this to last all night.”

He whines at the loss and moves a hand down to stroke himself quickly. “Mm.”

He watched him flicking his tongue over his head, working his fingers in him.

He moans lowly and closes his eyes, rocking down against his fingers. “F-fuck~”

He watched him pulling his fingers out as he pulled him closer.

He groans and looks down at him. “W-why’d you stop?”

“Got something better for ya.” He kicked off his pants and boxers.

He nods quickly and spreads his legs a little more.

He leans over kissing him as he pressed inside of him.

He hisses quietly and wraps his arms around his neck, kissing him back.

He started moving in and out of him turning his head in the kiss.

His breath hitches and he slowly rocked his hips against his. “Mm.”

He holds his hand interlocking their fingers as he moved to his neck.*

He squeezes his hand and tilts his head, his mouth parted withal as a steady stream of moans trickled from them.

He left marks all over his neck moaning softly, going between kar and I love you’s.

He murmured soft 'I love you’s' in response, moaning softly at the feeling of being marked.

He moved slow but hard making sure to hit the places karkat loved, reaching down to stroke him.

He arches his back and curled his toes, raking his nails down gams back leaving red lines in their wake. “F-fuck gam, s-so good.”

He groaned softly wanting karmat to be spoiled tonight. Kissing all over his chest.

He closes his eyes and bites down on his lip to keep quiet. “C-close gam.”

He speed up his hand. “Cum kar.” He pressed his lips against his neck.

He whines and holds on to gam tightly, cumming with a breathy moan. “Gam~”

He kissed over his heart. “I love you karkat.”

He looked up at him and smiles softly, steadying his breathing for a second. “I-I love you to gamzee pecked his lip, pulling out.

He whines and looks up at him. “Y-you didn't get off.”

“Don’t need to.” He kissed his chin.

He frowns and nuzzles his cheek softly. “But that’s not fair for you.”

“Tonights about you.”

“Okay then. I want you to get off.“ He mumbles and nuzzles his cheek again.

“I can never win with you.” He chuckles.

He rolls his eyes and huffs. “Fine then. Have fun with your lil problem.” He mumbles with no venom behind the words.

“Do you want me to cum that bad?” He sat up looking down at him.

“I just want you to feel good.”

“I do when I’m with you.” He pecked his lips as he started stroking himself.

“Oh my god, stop being a cheesy lil shit.” He mumbles against his lips, moving a hand down and replaces his hand.

He chuckled lightly leaning into his hand as he kissed him again, sucking on his lip.

His breath hitches and he squeezes his dick softly, speeding up his hand.

He moans for him, tangling his hand in his hair.

He moans softly at the hand in his hair and tilts his head. “Mm.”

He slowly rolled his hips into his hand.

He looks back at him and smirks, stilling his hand for a second. ”You sure you don't want any help?”

He blushed looking at him. “What kind of help?”

He hums, rubbing his thumb over the tip. “I dunno, I just assumed that you needed help with something.” He gives a crooked smirk and pulls his hand back slightly.

He blushed more, whining at the lose. “Y-you’re a worse tease then me.”

“You love me.” He giggles and runs his hands over his chest, lightly dragging his nails over the skin.

He shivered at his nails. “Yeah that much is true.”

He lightly tweaked his nipples and moved his hands down. “What a confidence, I love you too.”

He gasped lightly, cheeks going dark red.

He chuckles quietly and moves his hands back up to ghost his fingers over the sensitive buds. “Is that a good gasp or a bad gasp?”

“G-good~” He lets his head roll back.

He smiles and nuzzles his cheek, massaging his nipples between his fingers.

He hips bucks up into nothing his breath hitching at the touch.

He hums and kisses down his chest, taking one in his mouth and sucks softly.

“Ah!~” He never really had someone play with his nipples so it was new but it felt wonderful. Wrapping his arms around him, his hands in his hair.

He looks up at him and smirked, nipping down softly.

“Kar~” He moaned loudly, rolling his hips.

He moves over to straddle his hips and moves over to the other one.

He wrapped his arms around him.

He backs up after a moment and lays his head on his chest. “You’re cute when you're desperate

He blushed, lightly panting.. “Not d-desperate..”

“No? Are you sure.” He asks with a small smirk.

“Mhm mhm..” He nodded quickly.”

“Then you wouldn’t mind me going and reading a book or something?” He asks with a small smirk.

He bit his lip with a whine. “Mm”

He hums and sits up, brushing a piece of hair out of gam’s face. “Mhm.”

He blushed watching him, desperate was an understatement by now.

He chuckles and gives an innocent smile. “What do you want me to do love?”

“W-what you were doing before..”

“Which thing my sweet?”

“W-where you bit my nipple..”

He chuckles and nuzzles gams cheek. “Anything for you my love.” He snickers and moves back down, nibbling on his nipple softly.

He gasped lightly, reaching down stroking himself at that.

He hums and moves his hand up to rub the other one between his fingers firmly.

He leaned against him, waves of moans leaving him.

He hums and starts sucking on it harshly, softly pulling on the other.

He moaned, speeding up his hand as he stroked himself.

Karkat moves his hand under the hand that gam was using to stroke himself and squeezes his dick softly, letting gamzee control his hands movements.

He kept their hands tight moving them steady as he moans grew.

He hums and kisses up his neck, not moving his hand away from his nipple, settling for pinching and pulling it, carefull not to hurt him and sucks a dark mark on his pulse point.

He moaned louder speeding their hand up as he bucked into them, getting close.

He brushes his thumb over the tip and bites down over the mark he had made.

“G-gonna cum..~” He blushed as he moaned before cumming all over their hands.

He hums and slows his hand down slightly, not moving it away as he continues to nip softly over his neck.

He shivered panting as he held onto him. “Uhg.. kar~”

“I got ya gam.” He purrs out smoothly, keeping his hand steady. “I wanna see how many times I can get you to cum before you can’t anymore. May I?”

He blushed his cock twitching. “G-go ahead..”

He smiles and nuzzles his neck, moving his hand quickly. “Fuck yea.”

He moaned leaning back letting him take over on his hand. ”Mm.”

He hums and slowly moves his other hand down, pressing against his entrance firmly.

He bit his lip rolling his hips, into his hand and onto his other. “F-fuck~”

He nuzzles his cheek again, wiggling his finger in and immediately moves to where he remembered his sweet spot being.

He spread his legs quickly. “Ah f-fuck!~” He felt himself get close again, bucking up desperately.

He moved between his legs and sat down, moving down to take the head of his dick in his mouth and press another finger in, rubbing in firm, quick movements.

He blushed to his ear, bucking up into his mouth releasing into his mouth. “K-kar~”

He just swallows it down, moving off and kisses his thigh, moving his fingers faster. “How ya doin gam?”

He turned his head moaning at each movement from, not able to find words just moans.

He smiles and slowly pushes another finger in, kissing around his fingers softly. “Doin so good gam~”

He gasped at the extra finger, feeling so filled he blushed rolling his hips back onto him roughly.

“Shh, calm down love.” He coos, moving his hand up to hold gams hips down as he slowly moves his fingers in and out.

He glanced at him blushing, trying to stay calm but he came twice felt another building up.*

He smiles up at him and nuzzles his thigh. “So fucking beautiful.” He smiles and slowly speeds up his hand, taking a deep breath and takes his dick down to the hilt with practiced experience.

He moaned out loudly bucking up again. His dick twitching again in his throat without a warning he came again just as strong as last time.

He falters for a second before adjusting to the feeling and swallows down around him, giving a hard suck as he spreads his fingers, stretching him out quickly.

He panted heavily holding him there. “A-ah.. F-fuck~ Kar~” He was a mess to say the least.

He closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment before slowly starting to bob his head,lightly dragging his nails over his sweet spot.

He moaned loudly almost to the point of screaming. Tightly holding him there.

He struggles for a moment to get air until he relaxes a bit breathing heavily through his nose, moving his his fingers quickly in and out.

FRIDAY 25 NOVEMBER 2016  
He gripped the bed sheets trying his hardest not to buck up to him. His dick being made to cum over and over.

He looks up at him and smiles with his eyes, moving a hand up to tweak a nipple softly.

He gasped again hips couldn’t help it but slam down his throat.

He closes his eyes and keeps his breathing every chance he got, letting him fuck his mouth as both of his hands fingers only sped up.

His moans got more desperate til he was rocking his hips into his throat, panting heavily as he came again.

He hums and slowly moves off, breathing heavily and licks his lips with a grin. “Heh, howya doin love?” He asks with a smile, nuzzling his thigh.

“K-keep g-going…” He still had some fight left in him.

He nods and nips at his thigh, slowly pulling his fingers out and moves up to suck and nip at his neck. “I am going to destroy you.” He says with an innocent smile.

He blushed, he’d never had this much pleasure ever it was addicting to say the least, holding his head back letting him attack his neck.

He coos , nuzzling his neck and bites down over an old mark, grinding down against his entrance. “You’re cute when you blush.” He says with a chuckle.

He turned his head his cheeks getting more and more red at his actions. Grinding back against him.

He quickly pushes in, not stopping as he starts a slow but rough pace, making sure to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. “Fuck gam~”

He held onto him tightly, his nails digging into his skin. Moving back onto him as he thrusted into him.

He hisses slightly at the nails but quickly ignores it, moving a hand down to stroke him quickly. “Mine, all fucking mine, I am the only one who gives you pleasure like this, mine." He coos out, biting down on his neck.

He nodded fast grinding against him wanting every bit of pleasure he could feel. Hiding his face in the bend of his neck as he moaned sweetly.

He shudders slightly at the breath on his neck and speeds his hips up. Moaning quietly and nips at his ear softly.

“Ah!~” He yelled releasing yet again in his hand, burying his face as his body shook, heart raced and panted heavily. This was torture and he loved it.

He moans lowly and speeds his hips up, moving his hand quicker looks down at him "H-how many More times do you think you could cum pet?” He asks with a silky sweet voice, nibbling softly on his ear.

“I-I’m out..” He panted heavily still, hips still bucking up into his hand.

“I’m sure you have more in ya then that love.” He purrs out softly, moving his other hand up to pinch and pull on a nipple.

He limply leaned against him, his body moving every way it could feel good.

He moans quietly as he came himself, biting down softly as he filled him before slowly moving out, not stopping his hand. "F-fucking hell Gam~"

He softly smiled kissing his cheek. "I.. fucking.. love.. you kar." He moaned.

"I love you too." He chuckles and nuzzles his cheek, leaning down to kiss him and quiet his breaths.

He wrapped his arms around him pulling him to lay down.

He nuzzles into his chest, holding him close. "You smell like sex and sweat."

He pressed his hand to his mouth. "Shh.."

He licks his hand without hesitation and takes his fingers in his mouth, biting down softly.

He pressed his fingers deep his mouth. "Enjoying yourself."

He rolls his eyes and looks up at him, swirling his tongue around his fingers with smirk. "Mm."

He chuckled but pulled his finger out of his mouth kissing him.

He smiles into the kiss, cupping his cheek softly.

He smiled hugging him as he laid on the pillow.

He holds him close, nuzzling his cheek.

He soon fell asleep.

He smiles and kisses his forehead, falling asleep soon after.

He held him happily. Sleeping deeply long into the next day.

He wakes up long before him, standing up and gets in the bath, eventually falling asleep again in the warm water.

He woke around noon not seeing kar he sat but gritted his teeth he was actually sore.

He gets up a while later and wraps a towel around himself, starting hot water for gam when he woke and walks out of the bathroom.

He had laid back down seeing kar he smiled. "Hey."

He smiles over at him and walks over to the bed. "Howdya sleep?"

"Great. But you actually made me sore.." He chuckled smiling back.

He smiles softly and holds out a hand. "Wanna take a bath? It'll help ya feel better."

"Yeah. " He slowly sat up taking his hand to help him get up.

He leads him to the bathroom, gesturing to the tub. "Sit."

Does so sinking in the water with a hum.

He hums and runs his hands through gams hair, slowly washing him.

He relaxed feeling spoiled. "This is so nice."

He kisses his head and carefully washes his body. "Only the best for you."

He smiled looking up at him. "You deserve just the same."

He kisses his cheek softly. "That's why I got you."

"Oh my god how are we both so sappy."

"That's just the way the cookie crumbles I suppose."

He leaned up pecking his lips.

He smiles and kisses the corner of his lips back.

He smiled and running a hand through his hair.

He nuzzles into his hand and stands up.l, holding a hand out. "Come on. The water will get cold and you'll get pruney."

"Okay okay. Could do with some food too." He took his hand and got up.

  
He nods, helping him out before ordering a pizza.

He gets dressed walking out to the balcony leaning on the railing.

He gets dressed himself and follows behind, jumping up on the railing and kicks his feet, looking at the buildings below.

"Be careful hon, its a long fall." He said watching him.

He hums in acknowledgment. "That just makes the view up here all the better." He says absentmindedly, closing his eyes with a Content sigh.

He hummed feeling the wind blow his hair back. "It is nice."

He looks over at him and smiles, leaning down and nuzzles his cheek. "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around his nuzzling his hair. "I love you too."

He smiles and kisses his forehead. "Wanna see a magic trick? Well, not so much magic as a trick I've perfected"

He looked at him. "Alright I guess go ahead."

"Fuck yea." He smiles brightly and jumps off the ledge, grabbing on to the metal bars below last minute and wraps his legs around them, not sure if gam could see him catch himself.

  
He nearly jumped after him but looked down sighing. "Don't scare me like that.." He reached out to him to help pull him up.

He smiles up at him and bats his hand away, tangling his legs in the bars and hangs upside down, letting his arms dangle. "Shh, I'm fine."

He watches him. "Karkat what if you slip.. get back up here."

"I've done it dozens of times before gam, I'm fine." He says, looking up at him with a grin, swinging up to poke gam's nose.

It was all cool yes but he was too worried about him falling.

He rolls his eyes and grabs on to the railing, holding on to the edge and holds his head in his hands. "Don't be such a worry wort."

"Sorry kar but so many thing could make you fall, I don't want to lose you right after we married."

He rolls his eyes and pulls himself over the edge of the railing, draping his arms over gams shoulders. "Your not gonna lose me."

"Sorry for worrying." He kissed his cheek. "Now lets go get some pizza."

He smiles and nods, grabbing his hand.

He went to pay the pizza man and set it down for them.

He takes a piece and eats quietly.

He sits next to him eating.

He lays his head on his shoulder.

He wraps his arm around him. "So how like being married so far?"

"Pretty fucking great."

"Good." He kissed his head. "I got the room for a few more days so we can just relax."

He nods and nuzzles close. "Fuck yea."

He smiled nuzzling back.

He sighs softly and grabs his hand, running his thumb over gam's ring.

He smiled watching his thumb. "My husband."

He smiles softly and nuzzles his shoulder. "Always and forever."

He kissed his cheek.

"I love you so much."

"I love you to." He smiles and kisses a mark on his neck softly "So much."

He blushes looking down. "Man i haven't even seen my neck its probably bad.

He nuzzles his cheek softly. "Sorry, I got carried away, but it looks fucking beautiful."

"It's fine, last night was the best night of my life." He smiled.

He nuzzles his neck and stays close. "I fucking love you."

"I love you too kar."  He kissed him.

SATURDAY 26 NOVEMBER 2016

He smiles into the kiss and cups his cheek -

He kissed him with a hum his arm bringing him closer.

He moved up on his lap, tilting his head in with content hum.

He wrapped his arms around his hips holding him close.

He sets his hands on his shoulders and deepens the kiss slightly.

He nipped his lip hands on his hips.

He gasps quietly and parts his lips slightly.

He slid his tongue past his lips taking over his mouth.

He moans quietly , holding on to his shoulders tightly.

He slid his hand down his back sliding it under his pants.

He shudders slightly and runs his fingers over gam's neck lightly, swiping his tongue against his.

He blushed holding him to his chest.

He pulls back slightly. "Whatcha blushin' at love?"

"Remember last night.." He blushed more with a small smile.

"Mm, indeed I do. What about it?" He asks, kissing his jaw softly.

"Never had some play with my nipples before.." He turned his head a bit.

"Was it bad?" He asks, kissing his neck softly.

"It was great.."

He giggles quietly and moves back. "I'm glad I can make you feel good."

He blushed but chuckled ruffling his hair.

He smiles and pecks his lips softly. "I gotta say, you make a lot more cute sounds then I do~"

He pecked back. "Shhh!" 

"Nope." He giggles. 

He pushes him down on the couch.

He giggles louder and looks up at him.

He leaned down kissing all over his face and neck.

His giggles grow quieter and he closes his eyes, tilting his head back slightly.

He kissed him nuzzling him happily.

He smiles and holds him close, kissing back happily.

Pulls back resting their foreheads together. "What do you want to do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" He asks with a smile. "We could do anything from discuss kinks to sleep for the next few days-" He says chuckling quietly.

"Hm if I could find males you cum til you body shakes id talk kinks all night."

He giggles quietly and nuzzles his cheek. "Hmm, well then. How about you say something, then I will"

"Fuck you know everything I like what is there to say."

He chuckles softly and nuzzles into his neck. "So you don't have any deep dark secrets?"

"Hmm, maybe a few but they pretty fucked." He shrugged.

"Tell meeee." He whines dramatically.

"Why don't you try to find out."

"But gammm, I need a hint or somethin."

"Hm to be honest I don't know myself its just some ideas I've played with in my head never done."

He nods laying his head back. "Yea, the most I've done is think about em, but I was always to scared to tell anyone."

"How about you tell me the most fucked up thought ill tell ya mine."

He groans and closes his eyes, burying his face in he neck. "I don know if its the most fucked up, but like, not choking to the point where I pass out, but, enough pressure to feel it and restrict air flow."

He reaches up, wrapping his hand around his neck squeezing just enough. "A lot more than then my thoughts."

He blushes deeply and closes his eyes. "Mmm.." He sits there for a moment before looking up. "Y-your turn."

"Knifeplay." He watched him only letting him take small breaths choking he's done before its always fun.

He moans breathlessly and leans down against his hand, tensing up a little at the sound of a knife.

He runs his hand over his shoulder letting go of his neck for now. "My mind is pretty fucked up."

He takes a deep breath and shakes his head, his cheeks stained red. "N-no. I wouldn't mind, just if one of us does get hurt, its a shallow cut."

"Yeah it would have to be controlled a lot, just enough to get a few drips of blood out. It weird but I like to bleed." He shrugged.

He nods and lays down on his back, pulling gam with him and runs a hand through his hair softly. "Mm, I like being held down, if that makes any since." He hums and leans his head back, sighing contently.

"Any sub loves being pinned can change me dom to sub in two seconds flat." He chuckled. "Being insulted slightly kind of thought about but I'm too sensitive for it."

He rolls his eyes and kisses his head softly. "You're a giant teddy bear."

He chuckled smiling. "I am." He leaned forward quickly wrapping his arms around him in a bear hug.

He groans dramatically but melts into the hold, feeling safe as he nuzzles into his chest.

He rests his chin on his head slightly swaying with him.

He pulls his legs up to his chest, nuzzling into him with a content hum.

He hooked his finger under his chin kissing him.

He kisses back happily, tilting his head slightly.

He smiled lightly running his hand through his hair.

He leans up into the touch and traces his fingers over his jaw lightly.

He pulled back with a smile. "Love ya kar."

"Love you to gam." He smiles back.

He kissed his head. "Got anything else you want to share?"

"If it isn't obvious, I like being bitten." He chuckles and rubs his neck.

"Yeah, I've left so many marks on ya." He kissed his jaw. "Marks are so fun. I've always want marks in the shape of a heart."

"Yea? How would you do that?" He asks curiously, tilting his head up slightly.

He shrugged thinking about it. "Don't know just would love that."

He nods and pushes gam's shirt down, leaning down to suck a mark on his collar to make one side of a heart and shifts a bit to suck another mark as the other half, kissing over it softly when he was done.

He lean back to let him a small groan escaping him. Looking at the best he could. "Thanks.."

He nods and nuzzles his collar with a smile. "You make such cute sounds."

He presses his hand over his mouth. "Shh."

He shakes his head. "So cute~" He says slightly muffled by the hand.

"Am not." He blushed lightly.

"Are to." He grins underneath his hand and nips his finger softly.

"Kar you're an ass some times and I love it." He moves his hand to kiss him.

He grins and kisses back happily, tangling his fingers in his hair.

He hold close, sucking on his lip.

He moans quietly, moving his hands on his shoulder

He reached up wrapping his hand around his throat again.

He blushes lightly and tilts his head up a little, pressing down against his hand trustingly.

He tightens it and loosens it repeating that feeling his pulse under his he turns his head deepening his kiss.

He closes his eyes, gasping quietly as his hands scramble to hold him tighter, drawing small needy breaths from his nose as he starts grinding down.

He smirked moving to his shoulder sucking a dark mark in the shape of half a heart.

He moans quietly, tilting his head slightly. "Mm not g-gonna break you know. D-don't have to be so gently a-all the time love."

He loosened his hand a bit to let him talk. "Being rough is some times hard for me." He looked at him.

He nods and kissed his cheek softly. "Okay, I'm sorry for saying anything." He smiles softly and runs his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Its fine, just hard you being hurt before." He said as he rested his hand over where he got hurt at. "Like you said I'm a teddy bear." He kissed the mark he just made.

He nods and kisses his cheek softly. "Sorry, I don't know why I mentioned it anyways, being needy is what drove past lovers away." He shrugs and sets his head on his shoulder, tilting his head slightly.

"I don't mind you being needy. I get that and I don't mind trying to please your needs its just with things thats happened. I have trouble trusting myself."

"Its fine gam, I understand. Thank you for being careful and shit I guess." He says quietly, nuzzling into his neck and closes his eyes.

"But it is unfair to want something along the lines of knifeplay for me and nothing close for you.. hmm." He held his head up with a tug at his hair bitting bite above his collar bone.

"Its fine gam, serio-ahhh." He cuts off with a small moan at the tug on his hair, tilting his head back to give him more room. "G-gam, its fine, I-I don't want you to do things you're not comfortable with." He mumbles and his eyes flutter closed.

"I want you feel good." He bit down tugging on his skin, roughly tangling his hand in his hair turn his head as he suck a dark mark of his pulse.

"I-id rather you feel c-comfortable." He says with a breathy moan, wrapping his hands in his hair to keep him there. "O-oh fuck, G-gam~"

SUNDAY 27 NOVEMBER 2016

"Shh." He moved him tossing him on his back, tight holding his neck watching him, wanting to stop right before he would pass out. Meanwhile, his free hand was pulling on his pants.

He opens his mouth to say something but cuts off as he pushed on his back, giving a confused expression before his mouth opens and closes around nothing. He attempts make a sound but couldn't, settling for bucking his hips up and moves a hand down to palm himself, his movements slowing down barely noticeably. "Mm~"

When he felt the difference in his pulse and saw his face go a bit more pale he let go. "Anything for you~" Kissed his neck taking his hand above his head.

He eagerly gulped down the air, coughing for a second, quickly recovering and his cheeks quickly returned there normal color, a dark blush spreading across them. "F-fuck gam~"

He slowly rubbed his knee over the tent in his pants. "Yes kar?~" He smirked before going back to biting his shoulder.

"P-please~" He moans and grinds up against his leg, wrapping his own legs around him tightly, tilting his head as he tugs on his arms, growing flustered when he found he couldn't "C-come on, s-stop teasing."

He licked up his neck pecking his lips before sitting uo and tossing his clothse to the floor. Leaning down he using his teeth to pull down his waistline.

He shudders and tilts his head up,at the lick, kicking his pants off the rest of the way before looking down at him desperately, his dick rock hard and he rolls his hips up against nothing. "G-gam, p-please~"

"Tell me to stop if i get too rough." He says as he moves karkat on his chest getting him on all fours spreading his cheeks as he lined them up.

He nods quickly, feeling exposed in this position. "O-okay, I-I will, just f-fuck me for f-fucks sake." He huffs impatiently. 

He thrusted froward as he pulled him back,clawing his hand down his back at the feeling. "Fuck kar~~"

He crys out loudly, his arms shaking as he trys to keep himself up. "G-gam!~ fuckohfuckfuckinghellgamyesahh~" He rambles out loudly, not able to keep quiet.

He holds his hips to his and without pausing going to the next set of strong thrusting to him making the couch under shake slightly.

His arms give out underneath him and he buries his face in the pillow. Soft, pained breathy moans escaping his mouth and he moves a hand underneath to stroke himself.

He let him leaning over he finished his heart mark on his shoulder. "S-so tight~~" He groaned aiming for his prostate.

He nearly screamed gam's name when he hit his prostate,grabbing on to the couch cushions tightly and clenches down around him impossibly tight, blushing deeply at his words. "T-there! F-fuck~ please~~" 

He moaned at the tightens it making him shiver all the way to his core. Determined to make him cum first he pulled all the way out then right back into him hitting his spot again.

"Gam!~" He cries out loudly, cuming with a choked off moan, small tears dotting his eyes from the intensity of it all.

He didn't let up his thrusts, so close himself he speed up as well as getting harder.

He trembles and his hips fall on the couch, everything oversensitive and electric. "G-g-gam, Mm c-cant, t-t-to much."  He mumbles, muffled by the pillow and slowly started meeting his thrusts.

He helped keeping his hips up he kept the speed but he dis thrust in and out gentler. "Don't you want to be fill?" He asked into his ear as he leaned down.

He blushes deeply and burrows his face in the pillow, pushing his hips up a little as sharp gasps make their way out of his mouth. "Y-yes." He mumbles and moves a hand back to grab gam's hand, setting it on his own shoulder over the heart mark. "N-need you."

"You always got me." He whispered getting a little more rough as he got closer. Kissing his neck lovingly as he helped him stay up.

He cries in pleasure loudly, grinding down against the couch as he gets close again. He aches his head back and scrambles for something to hold on to.

He moaned over and over, turning kar's head to kiss him deeply as he cum hard filling him.

He moans loudly into the kiss and his head falls on the couch, mewling quietly at the feeling of being filled. "F-fuck"

He rode out his climax with a few moans, panting as he went to pull out.

He laid bonelessly, giving a small pained whine at the loss before closing his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

He turned him pecking his lips. "How was that?" He asked looking over him.

He looked up at him distantly, bruises starting to form around his neck as he smiles lazily. "G-good, really f-fuck good." He hums and pulls him down, nuzzling into his chest.

He kissed his cheek as he picked him up. "How about we go take a nap?"

He nods and nuzzles into his chest, balling his fists in his shirt loosely. "Mm."

He takes him to the bed and lays him down gently. "Love ya kar."

He mumbles quietly back, nuzzling into the blankets before falling asleep quickly.

He kisses his head and lays next to him.

He shifts a bit so his legs were spread out and his arm was draped over gam's shoulder, his other one off the edge of the bed as small breathy snore escaped his lips.

He pets his hair for a bit before letting himself fall asleep.

He sleeps well into the afternoon, having ended up sprawled out over gam.

He woke after a bit hugging kar close.

He wakes up at the movement, opening his eyes with a small yawn.

He looked down at him kissing his head.

He looked up at him with a tired smile, leaning up to nuzzle his jaw. "Mm."

He wrapped them up in blankets. "How did you sleep babe?"

"Good." He mumbles and kisses his throat softly. "Mm sore."

He rubbed his back. "Sorry, can get ya in the bath if ya'd like."

He just nods quietly. "Please."

He gently picks him up and takes him starting the hit water.

He looks in the mirror and blushes deeply at the sight, rubbing the bruises on his neck. "How the fuck am I going to explain these?"

"Heh.. my bad." He rubbed his neck with a hum.

He leans into the touch and hums. "It was worth it"

"Glad you think so." He pecks his lips as he sat him in the water.

He melts into the water and moves down till only his nose and above were showing, relaxing with a sigh.

He sat by the tub leaning over he started washing him.

He all but purrs against him, falling asleep again with a sigh.

He takes care of him holding him up as he washed him.

He nuzzles in to his hand and smiles in his sleep.

He smiles too softly humming as he washed him the rest of the rest.

He wakes up a while later and yawns quietly, looking up at him with a small smile.  
  
He smiled back at him. "Hey, sleep well?"

He nods and leans up to nuzzle his cheek. "I slept wonderfully, thank you for asking"

"Yeah you looked comfy. You ready to get out?"

He nods and sits up. "Yea, I'm good."

He got the towel. "We should be getting home today".

He stands up and wraps the towel around himself* yea, that sounds good

He dried him off kissing his cheek.  
  
He wraps his arms around his neck loosely and nuzzles into his shoulder.

He picked him up and put him back on the bed. "You sit here and I'll get our things together."

He nods, complying with out hesitance and sits criss cross, putting his hands in his lap.

He got there bag repacked and by the door.

He gets up and pads over to him with a smile. "We ready?"

"Yeah, make sure you didn't forget anything."

He nods and looks around the room one more time before walking back over to gam. "I'm good."

He get there things and heads down stairs to thanks for the stay and give a tip before he left.

He follows behind closely and grabs on to gam's shirt so he wouldn't get lost.

He chuckled finding it cute how he hold on to him, leaving the doors waiting to call a cab over. Standing in front of the dark alley way between the hotel and the next building.

He looks behind him and frowns, moving closer to gam instinctively. He leans his head against his shoulder and sighs contently. "love ya gam."

"I love ya too kar." He wrapped his arm around him waiting to see a cab but he looked back when someone from the alley stepped out. "Hand over anything valuable and you both live." He had a gun pressed to gamzee's back.

Karkat froze as he looked over at gam. "W-we don't have anything." He says quickly, looking back at the man.

Gamzee sat down his bag glancing at kar as he reached to take off his ring. The ring was the most expensive thing hes had in a long time their lives meant more then a ring. "You got nothing then maybe I could a little more personal in my payments." The man said sliding an arm around Karkat to his crotch palming him.  
  
Karkat whines when he sees gam take off the ring. "G-gam." He cuts off mid sentence at the hand, glaring back at him with hate but we unable to hold back a faint moan. "Like hell thats happening." He growls before thinking for a second. "..Will you let us go after all of this you worthless pile of undignified shit."

"Well see~" Gamzee watched them visibly getting more and more pissed, turning quickly he tried to knock the gun out of his hand but it only gave the man a bloody nose and a pissed off look. "Being the hero gets you no where." He pulled Karkat by his shirt collar his other hand going down his pant and boxers playing with him gun to Karkat head.

Karkat yelps and trembles, looking back at Gam with a sad expression. "Love you Gam." He smiles weakly.

Gamzee couldn't stand for this he wouldn't. He throw his ring at the man. "Take it take whatever you want just let him go." He said growling like an animal.

"How cute but sorry love birds its over." He said about to pull the trigger.

"H-hold up, I-I got money. A-a lot of it.." He says quickly, closing his eyes tightly.

"On you, right now?" The man asked licking over his neck.

He shudders and leans his head up. "N-no, but I have it in the bank. D-do you really wanna pass up on two million dollars? Then g-good ahead and kill me you prick."

"Yeah take the robber to the bank. No way I'm listening to you." He goes to pulled trigger but gamzee tried to ripe him away as the gun rang out. Gamzee watching as he Karkat fell.

Karkats eyes go wide as the pain tears through his chest. "G-gam?" He chokes out and collapses to the ground.

The man ran as some people screamed at hearing the gunshot. Gamzee held Karkat close. "Someone get help!"

Karkat clings on to gam tightly, nuzzling into his chest. "I-I love you gam." He mumbles quietly, his trembling dieing down as he slowly goes limp.

He had tears falling holding his hand tight enough to hurt it. "K-karkat?? Karkat hold on.... hold on p-please.." He sobbed loudly as people called the cops.

Karkat whines softly, trying to tug it back. "H-hurts." He says breathlessly , blood soaking gam's shirt and pants.

He let go of his pressing it the wound to try and stop the bleed. "I-I love you Karkat Makara Vantas.. Just hold on..." He sobbed out as he hear sirens rushing to them.

"I-I love you Gamzee Vantas Makara." He smiles softly through the blood and pain, wrapping his arm around gam's neck. Pulling him down enough to kiss him weakly before he slowly went lifeless.

He kissed back tears still falling pulling back when he felt him go lifeless. Cupping his cheek at look at him the medics got there as he rocked kar getting gamzee away from the body as they called him dead on arrive. It all happened in a rush and gamzee sat along so fucking along on the curb with karkat's blood on him.

Kankri sighs, making his way out of the small store next to the building and makes his way down the side walk before stopping at the sitting figure. "...Makara? Are you okay? Wheres karkat? Wait, is that blood?!"

Hearing the other he slowly slowly turn his head up still crying shacking and froze in it all. Before he pulled Kankri in a hug. "R-robber...G-gun... Dead at arrive..."

Kankri froze, awkwardly patting his back before pushing him back roughly. "What do you mean dead?! What did I tell you he was safer without your presence! For all I know you planned the whole god damn thing you monster!"

"I never should have married him." He buried his face in his hand, not feeling his ring. His ring.. he throw at the man. He jumped up and ran around the side walk his shaky legs barely holding him up. But spotting a bit of red he found his ring and put it on falling to his knees as another wave of tears fell.

Kankri just scoffs and crosses his arms. "I told you so." He huffs, walking away.

After a while a small light flicked on in a small run down house at the end of the ally. "Hello? Is everything alright?" A scratchy voice calls out, the sound of wheels rolling comes closer to the crying figure, flashing a light on him. "Gamzee? What are you doing out here? Why are you covered in blood?" Tavros questions. 

He looked down showing no reaction to the other til he talk. "Karkats dead..." He didn't know how this could be happening it felt like a bad dream he didn't to wake up.

He sigh, moving forward to set his hand on gam's shoulder. "Do you need help getting a ride home?"

He nodded a few times, showing signs of a panic attack shaking uneven breathing.

"Gam, you need to breath, take deep breaths." He says, taking deep breaths of his own to give an example.

He hugged himself as he shook part of him wanting to hide in tav's arms another part wanting to crawl in the street hoping to follow Karkat.  
  
He holds his arms out invitingly with a small sad smile "Come on bear, want me to hold you?"

He watchef him then the road. Moving over into his arms not caring anymore he needed comfort. Hearing his phone go off he shakingly answered. "K-kurloz... come get me... kars gone..."

He rubs his back softly, setting his chin on gams shoulder.

"I'm on my way now, what do you mean hes gone?" Kurloz asks, arriving quickly at the hotel with Meulin in the passenger seat.

He hung up setting the phone down he slowly tried to get up leaving his and Kar's bags not care for anything now. Slowly getting to kurloz's van.

Kurloz frowns, looking back at Gam as Meulin crawls over the middle counsel, slipping the blood soaked shirt off before handing him a clean one. "Kurloz told me about it, its all over the radio." She sighs, her eyes red from crying.  
MONDAY 28 NOVEMBER 2016

He watched the floor taking the clean shirt. "If he never married me he'd still be a live..." he tried to get a breath but he just keep shaking and sobbing. Reaching up he grabbing his head. "Cant be real cant be real.."

Meulin sighs and grabs his hands in her own, holding on to them softly as she curls up next to him. "Gam, you saw how happy he was to be married to you, he loved you. You can't blame yourself for any of this, it's not your fault."  
  
Gamzee blankly watched out the window rolling his ring in his fingers that was all he had left of him. He only had a few days with his husband it hurt he felt his chest sink down in endless pit. "If we weren't at the hotel he'd still be alive.."

"That's not true either gam, what happened was a random chance of fate. No one could have done anything about it , it's no ones fault." She sighs and rubs his shoulder softly.

~~~months later~~~

Karkat sighs as he looked up at the familiar door, deciding weather or not he should knock. "Fuck it." He mumbles to himself, knocking on the door firmly.

Gamzee slept for most of his talk not even bother to take his pills fall the time it cause of Kurloz and Meulin then he'd lose his place lost his job at the bar. He was so desperate he let Tavros wheel around his place hearing the knock he sighed.  
  
He knocks again, a little louder. "Hello? I'm looking for Gamzee? Wait, fuck, did he move?" He asks himself, suddenly questioning himself.

"Tav please get that.." Gamzee muttered as he pulled the pillow over his head. "Alright gam." Tag kissed his head before rolling over to the door opening it.

Karkat stared back at the familiar face, clenching his fists tightly he glares but forces himself to stay calm. "Hello Tavros."

"Karkat?? But Gam said you died..." Tavros looked back at Gamzee to make sure he didn't move he hadn't heard Karkat yet.

"Sorry for disappointing you. But mind telling me why your here? "Karkat raises an eyebrow, still wearing the same clothes that he had been that night . He had been hoping to get some clean ones once he got back so he could throw the blood stained cloths away.

"Taking care of Gamzee.." Tavros looked over Karkat seeing the blood stain clothes he chewed on his lip.

"Tav.. who is it??"

Karkats head shot up at the voice, a wide smile on his face. "It's karkat."He happily replies.

"Kar...? It cant be..." Gamzee sat up in nothing but week old boxers.

Karkat squeezes in besides Tavros and looks around, making a face at the smell before looking over at Gamzee, starring with a small frown "...what happened to everything ? Where's kurloz and meulin?"

Gamzee reached up covering his mouth, seeing Karkat he was in shock. "I'm fucking dreaming.. I have to be.. don't makes sense...."

Karkat walks over to Gamzee and smiles softly "Hey Gam."

He reached out to him looking like he saw a ghost.

He slowly pressed his cheek against gams hand and sighs softly at the familiar touch.

"H-how are you here...?" He rubbed his thumb over his cheek tears starting to form.

He sighs softly and explains what that had happened, with the hospital  and everything. "Once at the hospital they reviled me.. got a heartbeat but they said it took months for me to heal so they put me in a coma to give my body a break, I told ya I'd never leave ya gam. I keep my promises."

He was such a mess, hair tangled clearly he haven't taken his pills in days. He whined looking down he was needing someone here with him and tav just so happened to be the one to stay. And gam didn't have it in him to stop tav when he started kissing his neck and grinding against him.

Speaking of tav he rolled over behind Karkat.

Karkat looked over his shoulder and glares "What the fuck did you do to him."

"He's been fuck up about you dying.." Gamzee just looked down.

Karkat reaches a hand out in offering "Gam?"

"I-I thought you were.. dead I'm sorry Karkat."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I let Tav fuck me.. I slept so much wishing I'd dream of you.. I flushed pills on more then one time..." Now closer more scars couls seen on gamzees chest.

"You let Tav..." He frowns and looks down. "Gam, you need those. You know you do. Where are they at? I don't want you hurting yourself anymore."

Gamzee hugs himself still wearing his red ring. "I'm sorry Kar..."

Karkat takes gam's hand in his own, kissing the ring softly "Gam, it's okay, come on. Let's just get your meds and get ya cleaned up." He says with a small smile before looking back Tavros "Get the fuck out." He all but growls

"I took care of him, I made him eat and hold him while he cried.. you cant just throw me out.." Gamzee kept eyes on the floor.

"You obviously didn't do shit. You may have held him but it was with Ill intentions. Yea he's eaten, but you obviously didn't make sure he was okay and that he wasn't hurting himself. He would have been better if he had his brother, not you."

"They had to leave I got to mad got in a fight.. kurloz sends money though..."

"Gamzee don't let him kick me out.."

Karkat looks back at Tavros and then at Gamzee "What happened to your job? And a fight about what?" He asks curiously.

"I stopped showing up.. lost it.. a fight about how I should be moving on and stop drinking..."

Karkat sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "Fuck. Do...do you even want me here? I just fucking barged in, you guys obviously have shit figured out."

He shook his head violently." No no no." He wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Never leave."

He jumps a little in surprise ans relaxes into the hold, holding him back closely. "What about Tavros then?"

"Tav please go..." Gamzee muttered into his shirt.

Tavros scoffs and moves over to gam, setting a hand on his thigh. "But Gam."

"Tav please..." He held Karkat tightly but didn't do anything with the hand on his thigh.

"Gam." Tavros repeats, moving his hand up to and crotch, Karkat not noticing with how his head was buried in Gams shoulder. "Come on, we both know your lost with out me." He purrs out smoothly.

He whined balling his hand in Karkat's shirt. "Kar.." He called to karkat for help.

Karkat looks up for a moment, a little confused before glaring back at Tav, kicking him back a few feet.

"Gam, are you really stupid enough to go back to him when he hurt you? He left you for months? I was here when he wasn't, you are mine. Not his." Tavros huffs and moves back over to the couch, grabbing gams hand and takes the ring "This, has been a long time coming "He huffs and rolls back to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

He seem to change getting so pissed running after him knocking the door that ring was so much to him he treated it like it was Karkat himself Tav taking that he could break his neck.

Karkat follows behind closely and grabs on to gam's shirt. "Gam, come on, it's not worth it." He says softly, the sound of flushing could be heard from behind the door.

Gamzee growling loudly as he kicked the door in all the way grabbing Tav and throwing him out of the wheel chair sharply starting to punch him.

Tavros yelps, moving his arms to cover himself as best he could, curling up on himself. Karkat pulls Gam back a little and moved between him and the curled up figure. "Gamzee, stop it!"

"He flushed my fucking ring!!" He wasn't wanting to stop that was the thing keeping his sane and he lost it. Kicking tav in his chest and stomach.

Karkat just pushes Gamzee back a little as gently as he could before curling himself around the figure on the floor, covering every part of Tav as he could, despite hating the guy, he didn't want him to die. "Gamzee you need to stop!"

He fell to his knees pressing his face in his hand crying roughly. "That was what kept me alive.."

Karkat slowly gets up, picking Tavros up and shoves him back in the wheelchair before pushing him out of the house, locking the door behind him before moving back over to Gam. "Gam, it's okay, it's just a ring. I'm here now, I got ya."

"It meant so much for me.. More that a ring." He rubbed where it was as he tightly held on to Karkat.

Karkat sighs and pulls out a silver chain off his neck holding the purple ring, sliding it over gam's head carefully and holds him tightly

He looked up at him up tears over his face looking at the ring on the chain. "I didn't know if you still had it.."

"Of course I did. I just didn't want Kankri seeing and trying to take it." He sighs and looks back at him with a small smile.

"Kankri? He knee you were a life and told no one.." He sighed hugging him again.

Karkat just sighs and nuzzles into his neck, frowning and backing up a bit when he saw fresh looking marks "Yes, I know. I'm sorry Gam."

He looked down, he never stopped Tav but he never enjoyed it just cuming and pushing Tavors off.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

"Okay.." He shakingly got up.

He sighs and turns the water on, kisses Gam's head. "Are you okay?"

He lightly shook his head. Not sure if he was okay or not he'd been with out his pills every shadow clawed at him but he hadn't given much care. Looking over he saw his knight getting a soft smile out of him.

He nods and brushes a piece of hair out of Gam's face. "There's my beautiful prince." He smiles and sets his forehead on his.

He looked at him. "I'm no prince just a no one loving the knight.."

"You are my prince, and I am your loyal knight, who will defeat death himself if it means I can keep you safe." He smiles and wraps his arms around his waist, holding him close.

He hugged him back hiding his face in his shoulder. "I missed the sappiness.." He muttered.

"I missed you." He says quietly, tightening his hold.

He sighs letting a few tears fall on his shirt.

He nuzzles into him for a second before moving back, wiping his own eyes "Love you Gam."

"I love you too." He carefully stood up kicking the boxers off going over and getting in the water. "So you were in a coma or something?"

"For a few weeks yea, but the rest of the time I was awake, I was afraid to sleep most of the time." He shrugs and crouches by the tub, rinsing water over Gam's head and washes his hair quietly.

"If knew you were there.. I'd sit by you each day and night." He relaxed in the other's hands.

He nods and leans against the tub. "I love you Gam, but you smell, terrible."

"I know.." He sinks in the water letting him clean him.

He sighs and slowly washes him before backing up, peeling the stained shirt off and relaxes, a large scar on his chest where he got shot. He stands up and stretches with a groan. "Are you hungry or anything? I can order pizza."

He frowned seeing the scar right over where his heart was thankfully he was alive but the scar would haunt Gam forever. "Yeah pizza sounds okay."

"Fuck yea, I miss pizza." He hums and leaves the room for a moment, grabbing the phone and orders pizza.

He sighed sinking in the water. Things felt as unreal as when they did the night he got shot. Listening to Kar in the house, expecting him to wake up to Tavros giving him a blowjob.

Karkat comes in a few minutes later with a smile."Pizzas on its way." He says with a smile, holding out a hand.

He looked up at him smiling back a bit as he took his hand and stood up. "Sounds good."

He nods and nuzzles his cheek for a moment, wrapping a towel around him. "Can we cuddle? Or is that weird since I just got back."

"Cuddles are always good just let me get use to it before we do anything else, alright?"

He nods. "Alright."

He smiled sitting on his bed digging out a clean tee shirt putting it on.

He lays down back on the bed and sighs.

He looked down opening his pill bottle looking in it.

He looked up at him and nods. "Come on Gam, you need to take em."

"I know.." He took one out popping it in his mouth downing it.

He watches him and smiles, rolling on his side and sighs softly.

He sat still letting the meds helping him til' the pizza came to the door.

He buries his face in the blankets and frowns when he smells sex and sweat. He sits up and grabs a random shirt before walking out to the living room.

He sighed watching him leave laying down today hitting him like a rock.

He sighs and lays down on the couch, burying his face in the cushions, at least that smelled like Gamzee. He sigh, laying there quietly.

He curled up looking at the purple ring with a smile.

He closes his eyes and sighs, running his fingers over his neck to feel the necklace and frowns when its not there, remembering that he gave it to Gam.

TC: He felt lost without his ring. Maybe it was still in the pluming he might check if he could get it replaced but he didn't have it now and it got to him getting up he went to look for Karkat seeing his on the couch he sat next to the couch.

Karkat looks up at Gam and sighs softly "Whats up?"

"Wanted to sit with you."

"Mm." He hums and rolls on his side.

He sat next to him with a hum. "Maybe cuddles.."

"I don't wanna make you uncomfortable." He says looking up at him.

"Why would I be uncomfortable with cuddling you." He took off the necklace holding it in view. "You're my husband right?"

He looks at the necklace and nods "Yea, but you litterly thought I was dead, I mean you moved on and found someone else and everthing"He shrugs and closes his eyes.

"I didn't move on.. I didn't find anyone else.. Tav just never left and I lost fight he did whatever he wanted. I loved you the whole time.."

He keeps his eyes closed and keeps his face hidden "Everything smells like him and sex, its giving be a headache and I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I wanna cuddle and kiss you, but I don't want you get uncomfortable because you thought I was dead. I fucking might as well be."

He hum. "I'll tell ya what you take a nice long hot bath and I'll wash my sheets and get some candles to help get rid of the smell okay?"

He sighs and curls up. "I'm fine, you don't have to do all that."

"Did you forget how I am?? Of course I'll do that for you."

He just shrugs and stays quiet.

He leaned over lifting his chin. "I love you kar."

He looks to the side and sighs. "Love you to gam."

"Why you sigh?" He sat up. "What's wrong? I'll fix it.."

"Nothings wrong Gam." He smiles slightly and sits up. "Everthing's perfect. You don't need to fix anything."

"Are you sure?" He pouted hoping he meant that.

He eyes the marks on his neck for a moment before smiling softly. "Positive. Everythings fine."

"If you say so.." He watched him. "Please let me make it better for you.." He stands and offers his hand.

He sighs and stands up, taking his hand.

He lead him to the bathroom starting the water just how Karkat likes.

He follows behind closely and looks down at the water and then up at Gam. He quickly takes his clothes off and gets in the water with a small sigh.

He put a little bit of bubbles in with him, when could bubbles be a bad thing. Kissing his head. "I love you karkat.."

He looks up at Gam and smiles. "I love you to Gam." He sighs, relaxing into the bubbles with a happy sigh. "Why do you seem hesitate?"

"Not hesitate just not sure how to feel, I could never stop loving you but i keep that night if it wasn't for me you'd never have gotten hurt." He sighed.

"Gam. Did you shoot me?"

"No of course not."

"Then its not your fault." He says simply.

"But.." He looked down thinking that.

"Nope. No buts." He says leaning up and presses a finger to his lips.

He looks at him giving a smile kissing his finger. "Alright."

He smiles and brings his hand back to the water, seeing something shiny in the corner but ignores it for the moment. "love you gam"

"Love you too kar." He smiled more. "I'll go clean up. You relax, call if you need anything."

He nods and hides his face in the bubbles.

He took off his sheets putting them in the wash and getting on a new smiling fresh getting the tons of candles Gamzee like fire airgo he got candles. One spot smelling gingerbread, another of some fruity coconut, and another flowers setting then everywhere turning off the lits he sat in candlit.

He shifts a bit and leans over the tub, careful not to slip and reaches for the shiny thing, eventually slipping out of the tub from reaching so far. He lays there splayed on the floor as he grabs the object, seeing it was the red ring he smiles brightly.

Gamzee heard him falling out looking up from where he laid watching the shadows on the ceiling. "Karkat you okay?

Karkat sat up with a small groan. "Yea, I'm good." He says back, wrapping a towel around himself and walks out and lays next to gam.

"Hey is it better out here?" He titled his head looking at him.

He nods back at him and takes gams hand in his own that had the ring in it.

Tuesday 29 NOVMBER 2016 

It took him a a minute or two to feel the ring and when he did he sat.up looking at him. "Kar?"

He smiles softly and pulls his hand back, nuzzling Into his side quietly.

He looked at the ring a smile growing. "You find it.." He hugged him.

He smiles softly and sits up, nuzzling into his shoulder.

He put it on cupping his jaw and kissing him with a smile.

His eyes widen but he happily kisses back softly.

He smiled holding him close. "I love you kar."

"I love you to Gam." He smiles, nuzzling into his neck.

He holds him close to his chest, pressing kisses to Karkat head.

He relaxes into the hold and looks back up at Gamzee, leaning up and kisses his cheek softly.

"Do you think I should let Kurloz and Meulin know your okay?? They left on a bad foot would be good for them to get some good news." He  shrugged remembering how he hurt kurloz.

"If you think you should. It's up to you gam."

"Maybe later, right now I want my karcutie." He said with a smile nuzzling him.

He smiles back and nuzzles him. "It's karkat ya dork."

"Nope karcutie it always was." He smiled kissing his cheek.

He groans and leans his head back. "Shh."

He chuckles lightly. "Good luck with that, never shutting up."

He groans louder and buries his face in the pillow.

He rubs his hand down kars back.

He relaxes at Gam's touch and sighs. "Fuck you and your hands."

"Maybe after I make the bed." He chuckled going to give him a massage, kissing his shoulder.

He groans louder. "You know what I meant." He huffs, and buries his face deeper in the pillow.

"I know, just being the ass I am." He looked at his seeing that the bullet from that night didn't go out his back, gritting his teeth at is aging the pain Karkat went through.

He turns his head enough to look at Gam and just smiles softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah." He ran his hand down his spine. "How bad did it hurt to get shot...?"

He sighs and and closes his eyes "Like a mother fucker, like, being stabbed with a hot knife. It's still there, kan couldn't the bullet out without fucking shit up so he just left it."

"It's still in you.. I didn't know that.." He looked at that like really bad.

He nods slightly and Sighs, rolling over and looks up at him

He looked at the scar. "Do you want try and get it out.."

He looks back at him and raised a brow. "Well yea, but the doctors won't do it."

"As long as I can have you." He leaned down kissing above the scar.

He blushes deeply and looks up at him. "Of course."

He looked back at him kissing him softly.

He smiles into the kiss and runs a hand through his hair.

He pulled back with a smile. "My husband."

He smiles softly and brushes his fingers over Gam's cheek. "Mm."

He yawned lightly and laid down next to him.

He curls up next to him and nuzzles into his side.

He wrapped around his relaxing.

He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.

He smiled kissing him before slowly falling asleep.

He slept deeply, clinging on to Gamzee as he slept.

He hooked one leg over Karkat snoring loudly like he always have, sleeping peacefully.

He woke up a while later, looking around confused of where he was at for a moment before looking over at Gam and relaxed. He sighs, looking at the nearly depleted candles and sighs contently.

He groans softly rolling on his side stretching but still asleep.

He sits up and leans over to kiss Gam's head before getting up and starts to pick up the living room quietly

He slept but lost the warmth of Karkat he whine groan lightly.

Karkat sighs after he was done and began absentmindedly picking at the scar before plopping down on the couch

He groan opening his eyes looking over at him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

He leans back and closes his eyes, drifting off lightly

He held him going back to sleep after awhile not waking til' after noon.

He stays buried in his chest, waking up and just brushes gamzees hair with his fingers.

He smiled kissing karkat's nose. "You know what we should do?"

"What should we do?" he hums, scrunching his nose.

"Go on a nice date like when I asked you to marry me. Think it would be nice.. but I have no money."

"We can use mine. I can get a job and shit." He smiles softly.

"Do you want a job?" He sat up stretching, popping his back.

"I don't mind either way. I'll do whatever I have to do to help."

"I stopped showing up at the bar.."

"Maybe they'll take you back."

"I think they have my shift replaced already."

He sighs and smiles softly. "We'll figure it out. I'm sure. I could find a job somewhere."

"Maybe I could try and sell some of my art.. I did a lot when you where gone."

He nods and thinks for a moment. "A friend of mine is a dancer at a club a few blocks away, I'm sure I could get a job there waiting tables or some shit."

"Alright as long as you safe there." He nods. "I wanna repay Kurloz he helped me out a lot.."

He nods and kisses Gam's cheek. "Why don't you call him and try to patch shit up?"

"Shit happened.." He hummed. "I riped his stitches out.."

He goes quiet and looks back at him. "Oh... Well. Let's just wait awhile before you call him and get shit settles down."

"Yeah.. I was an angry drunk and he had his stitches in and..." He sighed looking down.

"Gam... That's, pretty fucked up. Why don't you call him while I go apply?" 

"I guess I have to face it sooner or later.."

He nods and kisses Gam's head, standing up and quickly gets ready."You okay Gam by yourself for a bit?"

**Author's Note:**

> just the tip of the iceberg, but there is so much to go through i'll try to get it all on here but we'll see. 
> 
> ~<3~


End file.
